Varia Advice & Questions Column
by MissCuriousBird
Summary: The Varia has resumed control of their 'Advice & Questions Column' again, even though they couldn't give two squats about it. Send in questions and they might possibly reply back with answers or advice. Note 'possibly'. COMPLETED.
1. Varia's Start Up

**{Varia Advice & Questions Column}**

* * *

Dear Varia,

All right, so, there's this guy who keeps following me around at school. He's in my science class and sits right beside me. Anyway, he keeps asking me out for a date but every time he does, I avoid it and make an excuse to not answer, which _should_ show him that I'm not all that interested, but I don't think he gets it because he keeps coming back. How can I tell him I don't like him in that way without hurting his feelings?

From: Hopeless Girl

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Ushishishi**, the **Prince** will be replying to the **peasant**'s question first, because _I'm_ a **prince**.

If the **peasant** doesn't like the other **peasant**, and you don't want to hurt his feelings, then hurt **him** physically. Maybe then he'll take a hint? **Shishi**, and you'll get to see him **squirm** around like a bug while you stab, stab, stab him. Doesn't that sound like **fun**, **peasant**?

It does, doesn't it?

That's my advice to you. Take it. The **Prince**'s advice is greater than the other answers you'll get.

Remember to stab him **real** deep, **peasant**. **Ushishishi**.

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Why are you making **excuses**? If ya don't like the **bloody** bloke, just say so. It isn't all that hard to say 'Sorry man, but I don't like you like that'. Just say that and I'm pretty damn sure he'll back off. **If** he doesn't and continues to make rather horrid and pushy advances, knee him in the crotch and yell 'I **told** you that I don't **like** you that way!'

And **if** he continues _still_, well, you've got yourself a stalker, my friend! Congratulations!

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**VOI!**

Are you fucking **kidding** me? Why am I answering these goddamn things? If he's fucking annoying you, **do** something about it instead of being a fucking **spineless**, **whiney ass** **brat**! Not only is your letter beyond **stupid**, _you're_ fucking **stupid** for writing it in the first fucking place!

**VOI!** Quit your bellyaching and tell that shitty bastard to fuck off!

**-This was a fucking waste of my time**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Oh, poor **dear**! But isn't that lovely? He must be absolutely **smitten** to keep pursuing you like that~! Why don't you just say **yes**, hm? I'm sure he'd be a great guy if you gave him the **chance**. But if you **don't** want to go out with him, than _tell_ him that. No point beating around the bushes, **darling**, and making up excuses for your lack of courage to outright reject him.

**-Lussuria~!**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Huh, you must be _really_ **desperate**, Hopeless Girl, if you're asking for **advice** from the **Varia** of all people. Either that or you're really **stupid**. Which one is it? You tell **me**. Anyway, why don't you just **tell** him you don't like him instead of cowering away and writing to **advice** columns? You really must not have a life since you resorted to sending a **letter** here about your **problems**.

Good luck with your boy troubles, Hopeless Girl (you really **are** hopeless)

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Mu**, I expect **you**, Hopeless Girl, to be sending in my **payment** for giving **advice** to you for your **ridiculously** _stupid_ problem. If it isn't obvious yet from the other answers, you should tell the **brat** to leave you alone and to **compensate** for harassing you.

If you don't like any of these answers, deal with it. **You** sent in your letter, you get what you get. Have my **payment** in by the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**If you have any questions or need any advice from the Varia – lord knows **why** anyone would want an answer from this screwed up group – submit your question/s in the form of a review. They'll do their best to answer some, if not most, of them. If you want one specific person to only answer, please state that in your review.**

**Just to make things clear, Xanxus and Leviathan will **not **be answering any questions or be giving any advices due to the fact that Xanxus finds it too annoying and bothersome to do so and Leviathan just follows after his boss like a puppy.**


	2. Question 1

What is the best way for me, as a student, to deal with teachers that can't teach? One of my teachers stuffs her beliefs down our throats while another gives us loads of homework with no explanations as to how to do it. Advice is needed...please? This is a question for all of you, and I will send Mr. Mammon his pay through express mail.

-Bloody Illusion

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 7_

_Date: 01/10/12_

_3:00 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, your pen name is 'Bloody Illusion'?

Tell me **peasant**, do you _really_ **actually** enjoy seeing **blood**? Or do you just have it there because you're apart of those fanatics who _like_ the _word _**blood**? Do you enjoy seeing lots of it gushing and gushing out from the human body from various cuts and wounds? Or do you squirm and scream when you see such a sight? Can you handle seeing your _own_ **blood** pooling around you, I wonder? Perhaps the **Prince** should pay you a visit to find out the answer~! **Ushishishi**~!

Oh, but I really, _really_, **really** don't like the Illusion part of your pen name. It reminds me of that stupid frog and his pineapple haired master. They're both fucking peasants. They tick me off. I want to **stab** them. But Mammon's a different story. He's got puffy cheeks.

And as for your question, we really don't care for education **but** if the student **peasant** really does want 'advice' on how to deal with the **peasant** teachers at your school and actually _learn_ something during your lessons, then I _guess_ the **Prince** can tell you some ways to deal with them.

First, **stabbing** would solve your problems _just_ fine~! And you'll get to see lots of **blood**. You like **blood**, don't you, little Miss Bloody Illusion? I'm sure you do or else your pen name wouldn't be that.

But, if you're more of a **good** little student who likes doing **good** deeds instead of breaking the **law**, you go to the second option; you **scare** them. Smile real big and flash some nice, shiny, pointy **knives** in front of their faces or close to their necks. Some **threatening** would make it even better.

There you go, **peasant**. The great **Prince** just gave you two options. Pick one and then send me a photo if you chose the first one. **Ushishishi**.

**-The Prince**

P.S: Hm, I feel like seeing **blood** now~! Where did I put my clean knives?

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 8_

_Date: 01/10/12_

_3:05 PM_

_._

Just a little note, your pen name got Bel hyped up on blood. Huh. I should probably go and try to stop him from torturing the innocent workers here.

…

Meh, Squalo can deal with him.

Anyway, I've never really listened to the teachers I've had since they were **boring** as all hell so I don't think I can really give any advice on this. But, I guess you can drop some buckets of water or other **'unidentified'** substances over their heads and create some **havoc** in your class. Spray paint the walls, break some windows with a baseball bat, punch that one person you hate in the face, throw your books and papers up in the air, and just go absolutely bloody **crazy**.

Your teacher will get fed up and quit eventually. That's what happened to the previous 7 teachers I've had. Teacher number 4 ran out of the classroom crying and screaming about how I was the most psychologically problematic student she's ever had in her 30 years of teaching. Of course, I took great offence and rigged her doorbell to keep going off every minute of every day. She can't disable it no matter what, even if she ripped it out of her house's circuits, so the doorbell kept going off for the next month or so.

She ended up moving countries. And I unrigged the doorbell after she left.

HA. That'll teach her for calling me a psychologically problematic student.

Oh, also, a little note, make sure you pin the blame on someone else. Getting caught is **never** any fun. Especially if Hibari is the one hunting you down. If he is, dude, you're **screwed**.

**-Umi**

P.S: And if you completely, epically, **fail** at getting rid of your teachers, well, you're an amateur at havoc making and I'm insulted as a prankster that you can't do simple troublemaking, hilarious schemes.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 9_

_Date: 01/10/12_

_3:10 PM_

_._

**VOI.**

I'm going to fucking kill that peacock bastard for making me do this shit.

Brat, if you want to learn something, **teach yourself**. Don't trust some fucking trash to teach you what it is you need to learn. Fuck, only learn the shit you need to know, you got it? What's the fucking point in learning something that won't be useful to you? And if you can't even fucking do _that_ because you're an idiot, than you scream at the teacher for being a piece of useless shit.

And If I find out you haven't done _anything_ after having received these fucking so-called advices of ours, I'll hunt you down and cut you in half! YOU GOT IT, BRAT?

**Don't waste our fucking time unless you're actually going to take our advice.**

Tch, shitty brats these days, they're all absolutely fucking annoying.

**-Squalo**

_Edit_

_3:17 PM_

**VOI!** FUCK IT ALL. THAT SHITTY PRINCE IS RUNNING AROUND THROWING HIS FUCKING KNIVES EVERYWHERE.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 10_

_Date: 01/10/12_

_3:30 PM_

_._

Ma, it seems like everyone isn't giving proper advice to you, but I guess that's just how they are. Anyway, if you want your teacher to actually **teach** you instead of stuffing their beliefs down your throat and handing homework without proper explanations as to how to do them, I say you should talk it out with them.

And if that doesn't work, you can either ignore them completely until they actually teach you properly, or bring it up to your principal.

Hm, hm, I hope that helps, darling~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No.11_

_Date: 01/10/12_

_3:37 PM_

_._

Ah, a fan of illusions? Best if I don't tell Master about you or else he'll pay you a visit, and **that** won't end very well for your mind. Besides, it'll inflate his pineapple ego, and _no one_ wants that. **But** I'm an illusionist too, and I'll gladly take all the ego inflation given from your pen name. I'm sure Master wouldn't mind. He probably wouldn't even notice.

After all, he's too busy being a perverted pineapple.

I suggest you sleep with wide eyes tonight, Bloody Illusion. Never know when Master will drop by and stare at you outside your bedroom window like a stalker.

Anyway, about your teacher problem, it's very, very simple. Just disrupt the class. If they don't do their job properly, you interrupt their lessons. Make sarcastic comments and just repeatedly question them on their almost-nonexistent life as a failure of a teacher. Make sure they cry. Record it too and send it in. Oh, you'll end up getting into a lot of trouble by the way, but that's not my problem so I don't care.

Ah, Bel sempai just came into my room with the longhaired commander. I should go now.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 12_

_Date: 01/10/12_

_4:00 PM_

_._

Tch, a job where you have to teach snot-nosed teenagers isn't **worth** the pay. And this column is a complete waste of time and money and I don't feel like giving you any advice, **but** since your money came through and Lussuria won't shut up if I quit, I'll give you only one suffice option at dealing with the incompetent morons you call teachers at your school.

**Blackmail** them.

Stalk them, drug them, I honestly don't care _what_ you do. So long as you get some embarrassing and personal information about them, you can blackmail them to do their job properly and to quit being such a waste of space with their beliefs and teachings.

Being a teacher is a pointless job.

**-Mammon**

P.S: I should be charging you extra for causing Bel to revert into his bloody self. He's ripping up all the workers, and it costs to bury them and to clean the blood out from the carpets and walls.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 13_

_Date: 01/10/12_

_6:00_

_Unknown location_

.

**Kufufufu**, I see the Varia have opened up an advice & questions column.

I'm surprised they're even getting any messages from you desperate people. And it seems like the little one has been insulting me again in the form of typing, and I don't take kindly to insults. Bloody Illusion, was it? I'll definitely be sure to pay you a visit on account of my student calling me a perverted pineapple.

Let's see how well you can handle my **bloody illusions**, **kufufu**.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Oh wow, I honestly didn't expect you guys to drop in some questions. I'm extremely happy with the alerts and reviews I got! And I bet you guys are surprised at the sudden entry from Mukuro. Well, TAH-DAH! Depending on the questions you guys send in, some other KHR characters might drop in to put up their own (weird) entries. **

**I changed the format of their entries too. The dates are real but I chose the times randomly. Hope you guys don't mind. Also, if the characters seem out of character to you, please, leave that in your review so that I can get better at writing them.**

**And I really should have typed this in the previous entry but Umi is my OC. I just forgot to type that. And I can't be bothered editing the previous chapter because I have no idea how to (I'm such a fail OTL)**

**I hope you guys continue to enjoy this series and please, keep sending in your questions in the form of a review! The Varia will get around to answering them in order (if they can). Remember, the questions can range from advice seeking to personal questions for the Varia members and you can request only one person from the Varia to answer if you want. And if you don't put your name at the end of your question, I'll write in your account name as the sender like I did for this question.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Question 2

Lately, I'm getting nightmares AND sleep paralysis. It's getting kind of scary since I heard some girl in black saying these numbers and I can't move since it's sleep paralysis. I can't even breathe. I can't speak, shout, or something. All I can do was try to stay awake but usually I fail to. It's like I'm dying which I'm not. How can I get rid of it? And FINALLY sleep peacefully? It always happens to me.

From: April

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 14_

_Date: 03/10/12_

_3:35 PM_

_._

April. Ape rule. **Ushishishi**.

Tell me, **Ape rule**, are you sure it's a girl? It's probably just the shark **peasant** dressed up in a dress that the drag queen put him in. And he's muttering a lot of curses at you in Italian, not numbers. You're just hearing him wrong. He was probably on his period too, **shishi**. The shark peasant gets _really_ cranky when that time of the month rolls by. Oh, and you better watch out, peasant, he's got a thing for girls younger than him.

He does bad, _bad, __**bad**_ things to them after he **drugs** them.

That's why you've got sleep paralysis. He put something **strong** in your drink when you weren't looking and it takes affect at night. **Shishi**.

And as for you wanting to sleep peacefully

(Peacefully? Peace is no fun. It's boring.)

You'll have to keep a watch out for the shark peasant during the day, and then **stab** him once you see him. He'll be lurking right outside your window wherever you are in your house, dressed in only a frilly pink apron. That's right, **Ape rule**, the shark peasant is running around _your_ neighborhood **completely** naked. Don't bother thinking about how big his penis is. It's extremely small.

**Ushishishi**~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 15_

_Date: 03/10/12_

_3:47 PM_

_._

Dude that is some freaky arse shit. Are you sure you're not high off something to be hallucinating like that? Like weed? Or maybe the stupid shark hippie spiked your drink when you weren't looking and dressed up in black clothes? Watch out man, the dude's an infamous pedophile, even amongst the mafia world. Have you seen a bush moving around your house? That's him.

Yeah. Just watch out for moving bushes all together.

**But**, if it turns out to _not_ be him and it's an actual real-life grudge chick hell bent on haunting you for the rest of your life, well, dude, call a bloody exorcist 'cause that shits _scary_. Even though the ghost chick is just muttering numbers _now_, she might get violent and cause some real trouble later on in your life.

And Bel, why, _why_, _WHY,_ _**WHY**_, _**WHY**__**,**_ would you even _write_ that on here? No one wants to know how big Squalo's ding-dong is. That's just gross. He probably doesn't even have one anyway. After all, he _is_ a chick.

Chicks don't have dicks.

**-Umi**

P.S: I'm totally being a troll to Squalo right now. YOUR FACE, SHARK HIPPIE.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 16_

_Date: 03/10/12_

_3:52 PM_

_._

**VOI!**

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, YOU SHITTY BRATS? I'LL KILL YOU!

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 17_

_Date: 03/10/12_

_4:06 PM_

_._

Tsk, tsk, Squ-Chan broke his laptop again. That's the 7th one this week. Xanxus won't be very happy when he finds out and neither will Mammon Chan. Ma, oh well. About your nightmares and sleep paralysis problem, I suggest going to a doctor for the sleep paralysis and find someone who specializes in mental problems, because I'm **sure** the girl in black muttering numbers is a psychological issue.

If it gets any worse, well then, maybe you need to check yourself into a mental ward, darling.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 18_

_Date: 03/10/12_

_4:18 PM_

_._

Ha, it's probably an illusion Master made up to creep you out. He likes to do that a lot to unsuspecting female citizens. He has a little girl fetish, did you know? That's why he has Chrome. Have you seen her hairstyle? It's a pineapple. That's how Master shows a girl belongs to him, by forcing her to put her hair in the style of a pineapple.

A pineapple hairstyle is not very fashionable.

But it looks cute on Chrome. And then again, a giant frog hat isn't all that fashionable either, but it's not my fault. The fallen prince forced me to wear it. Anyway, onto your weird sleep paralysis and nightmare problem. Go find a psychiatrist or something to handle it. The Varia isn't the best group in handling mental issues even though we have two illusionists here.

We only know how to break people's minds, not fix them.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 19_

_Date: 03/10/12_

_4:31 PM_

_._

Doctor. Therapist. Psychiatrist. Psychologist. Mental Ward.

Take your pick. I'm 100% sure you've got some mental issues that need to be taken care of. The fact you think we would be able to understand how to get rid of your grudge girl and sleep paralysis is beyond me, like the fact I can't believe that anyone is even bothering to send in their mundane problems to the **Varia**.

I expect payment for wasting my time to be in before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 20_

_Date: 03/10/12_

_9:18 PM_

_New Laptop Connection_

_._

Fucking shitty brats and fucking peacock bastard. Sleeping problems? Go tell your fucking psychiatrist about that crap and have him deal with it. I don't give a shit about your issues. I've got enough to deal with from those two insufferable shits-for-brains idiots.

**VOI! **

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews! Please, keep those questions coming! I'm sorry if I'm slow with these but it does take a while for me to answer them because I keep checking over to see if the answers are in character. Which reminds me, if you think the Varia **aren't** in character, please, don't hesitate to tell me! Also, it takes a while to put the answers into this sort of format, because for some reason, every time I save it like this, it comes out differently when I post it :(**

**Umi is my OC and Varia belongs to Akira Amano!**


	4. Question 3

How do I fucking deal with my mom? She started working again and it's WWIII at home again. She blames me for breaking a window and a coffee machine, even if I didn't touch them. Blames me for buying make-up, hair-care products and shit like that, even if she didn't mind it before. And she insults me. A lot. I tried everything - talking normally, screaming, insulting. Nothing. Fucking. Helps. I really need an advice, guys. I'm kind of desperate.

-Siis

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 21_

_Date: 05/10/12_

_7:13 AM_

_._

**VOI!**

We've got no fucking clue on how to deal with family issues! We're the goddamn fucking Varia! You think we've got parents who give half a shit about us let alone even bother with us now? That shitty boss of ours got his ass handed to him by his _own_ **fucking** foster father. And we're fucking assassins for god's sakes.

We kill for a living, not handle shit storms that therapist's go through.

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 22_

_Date: 05/10/12_

_7:34 AM_

_._

Urgh. It's _way_ too **early** for this.

Stupid shark hippie woke me up with his screaming. I can't fall back to sleep. Urgh. My brain isn't functioning right now. I WANT TO SLEEP, DAMMIT. **SCREW YOU SQUALO**. SCREW YOU AND YOUR LEGIONS OF FEMALE HORMONES AND YOUR CONSTANT PMS-ING.

Tch, anyway, your World War III problem at home, yes, well, in all honesty, if it was me, I'd ignore her existence. If she isn't going to bloody listen to you when you're putting in the effort to talk things out, then she might as well not exist in your life. Yeah, she gave birth to ya, but who gives a bloody damn? Parents are supposed to listen to their kids, not scream and fucking blame them for shit they didn't do. And she insults ya? _A lot_? If she wasn't your mum, I swear to god…I won't say anymore on this, or else my words will get _extremely_ colorful and Lussuria won't be happy about it.

Until your mum starts acting like a proper parent and starts putting in the goddamn bloody effort, ignore her.

**-'Too-fucking-tired-for-anything' Umi**

P.S: I'm stealing your bathroom, Squalo, because you screwed up mine when you decided to clog it up with that Rapunzel hair of yours. And I make no promises on not using your hair care products.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 23_

_Date: 05/10/12_

_8:36 AM_

_._

Oh dear, that's pretty awful, darling.

I honestly don't know what advice I should give you. If talking normally didn't work, then I guess you could go to one of those family therapy courses. I heard they work quite well, and the Varia once went to one. (Minus Xanxus of course. He doesn't like them) Suffice to say, the therapist retired after 2 sessions with us. He said, and I quote, "This has to be the most dysfunctional, violent, horrifying, _messed up_ 'family' I have ever dealt with! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

After he said that, Bel Chan tried sticking knives into him to make a human cactus. Squ Chan 'VOI-ED' and sliced everything up. Fran Chan made mean comments that didn't help our situation. Mammon started blackmailing the therapist to hand over his money, and Levi was sulking about Xanxus not being there and ended up scaring the therapist.

As it turned out, we bonded more over being insulted than we did with the activities the therapist gave us. Oh well~! Not all families are like us. Anyway, try family counselling, dear. Maybe that'll do something for you and your mum.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 24_

_Date: 05/10/12_

_8:48 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, World War III? Sounds like fun.

Your **peasant** mother sounds like a real bitch, **shishi**. If screaming and insulting her doesn't work, what else do you expect us to tell you? That's why _I_ **killed** _my_ parents when I was little. They were annoying people who couldn't keep their noses out of my business. They talked too much and kept telling me to be like my fucking brother. Hm. Yep.

You should just **stab** the peasant bitch and get it over and done with.

After that, she won't be able to scream, insult or blame you and you won't have to hear her again~! The world would be rid of one more useless **peasant** parent who can't keep their tongues in their fucking mouths. Of course, the **peasant** will have to learn how to hide after that. **Shishi**, depending on how well you kill her and evade the police, the **Prince** might just let you join the **Varia** to become my new target practice~!

**-The Prince**

P.S: The **Prince** got bored and was curious as to what Siis stood for, so I searched it up on Google. **Ushishishi**, you're a Southwestern Insurance Information Service, and Mammon _loves_ insurance scams, right after blackmail.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 25_

_Date: 05/10/12_

_8:52 AM_

_._

Go to a therapeutic family session?

That seems to solve a lot of problems on those drama shows Lussuria sempai likes to watch. Then again, those shows are stupid and clichéd. What family has its members get amnesia _that_ many times in one year? And a child you never knew you had? Yeah, the parent of the year award goes to the wasted drunkard of a dad who didn't even remember that one chick he screwed. Huh. I really don't understand why Lussuria sempai even likes watching those shows.

What was I talking about again?

Oh. Right. I was meant to be giving you advice for your apparent WWIII problem at home. Yeah. Go to a family therapy session. Your mum's got issues.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 26_

_Date: 05/10/12_

_9:38 AM_

_._

I suggest not going to family therapy. They're a waste of time and money. The one we went to helped us with **nothing**, and we lost money going to two of its stupid sessions. Because of that, I took some money from that incompetent therapist we had, and even then he held little money on him.

So I took his credit cards as compensation for wasting our time.

Tch, the fool didn't even have that much in his bank account. Now, back to your so-called WWIII problem at home. Either kill your mum or ignore her, and going by the assumption that you have real emotional attachment to her, you probably won't be able to kill her, so the second option is the only one left. That's all I've got for you.

I'll end this on an interesting note Bel told me. He said your pen name stood for Southwestern Insurance Information Service. He was lying, of course, but it brought on a rather satisfying idea. If you have the guts to kill your mum, get her life insurance and send a good portion of it to me as payment for this advice letter I'm giving you. If not, you still have to pay me anyway. You know the deal, send in your payment before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 27_

_Date: 05/10/12_

_10:00 AM_

_._

I was _not_ sulking, Lussuria.

And that therapist insulted boss by calling him a red-eyed demon with father issues! He deserved to be struck by lightning! No bastard can get away with insulting boss like that!

**-Levi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Whoo! Thank you for more alerts and reviews! Questions and reviews are still loved so send in all you got! :'D ((why yes, Levi did make a letter in this one. Of course, as I said before, no advice from him. He's there to complain))**

**A little note, I'm going back to school in two days. When that happens, I'll still be on but less frequently. I'll still do my best and answer all the questions I've received! And lots of love goes to xXBloodyIllusionXx and LoStInIlLuSiOn for leaving feedback of the answers they got for their questions! I'm glad you guys liked them and that you both enjoyed the whole making fun of the pen names! Also, if I happen to insult anyone with these answers, I'm sorry and it wasn't intended. Just thought I should put that in just in case.**

**Umi belongs to me and the Varia belongs to Akira Amano**


	5. Question 4

Dear Varia,

I need some advice. A couple of Saturdays ago my friends and I were jumped at a studio 54 (a club). Though we weren't injured badly, they were. They, the other party, want to start shit with us. I really don't like fighting but I am thinking about teaching those fools a lesson. Do you think I should fight them or ignore them? And if I do fight them should I go alone or with my friend?

Anyways I will trust your judgment.

shadowsaver

Ps. Can I send money to Viper (Mammon) through PayPal or express?

Thanks a lot.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Entry No. 28

_Date: 21/10/12_

_3:05 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**. That's easy to answer, **s****hadowsaver**.

Kill those **peasants**.

The **Prince** will give you some tips on how to win and properly torture someone so that they'd think twice before attacking you again

(But depending on how well you torture them, they may **never** move again~)

So count yourself lucky that I'm doing such a thing for a **peasant**.

First things first, always bring a **weapon** with you. Your opponents will more than likely have their own hidden in their clothes, ready to pull out to catch you in the gut before you have time to notice. Preferable bring something sharp, like a **knife**, although it'll never be anywhere near as good as the **Prince's** own knives, but it'll still do. Make sure it's easy to hide in your clothes, but if you're skilled and quick enough, you can bring in a gun instead. **Ushishishi**, the looks the **peasants** will give you will be hilarious before they end up dead on the ground.

Second, and the **Prince** knows you're just a normal brat incapable of handling a group of spineless **peasants** on your own, you should bring a group of your other **peasant** friends. People these days are rotten to the core and always play dirty in fights, **Ushishishi.**

Third, when you go to stab/shoot them, aim for the weak spots in the human body. Search up the vital points on Google, **peasant**, because the **prince** can't be bothered listing them down. And if you can't be bothered doing that, you can always just slice away and shoot them to your heart's content like a wild animal.

That's all the **prince** has to say to you.

I feel bored now.

**Ushishishi**, maybe I'll go take my own advice and try them out on the workers here again~! It'll be fun to see them scream and beg for mercy~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 29_

_Date: 21/10/12_

_3:47 PM_

_._

Ah, stupid Bel Sempai just gave some **very** bad advice right there. I suggest not listening to the fallen prince at all. His advice will only get you killed at some point by people wanting revenge. My advice is you should just ignore them. They're only goading you and if you go and fight them, you're only proving that you're easy to manipulate.

That's a very, _very_, bad thing to show to your opponents.

If you ignore them, they'll eventually leave you alone.

I think. I don't really know.

They might just end up stalking you instead to have a full out brawl. Hm. Ah. Well, that's not my problem. I guess I should wish you good luck or something just incase? Ma, good luck, Miss shadowsaver, although I think you should be saving more than just your own shadow from these guys.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 30_

_Date: 21/10/12_

_3:52 PM_

_._

You kick their arses of course!

But don't go alone to fight them, because in those American movies, the people who want to start up a shit storm always, _always,_ _**always**_ bring their buddies to the fight so that they have a bigger chance of winning! Don't you watch those movies? Bring a boatload of your friends with you to even up the scores! Oh, but don't bring the ones who can't fight. They'll just be useless and could end up being used as hostages or something.

Only bring friends who know how to fight.

Which reminds me, can _you_ fight? You typed that you don't like fighting so I'm just curious as to whether or not you **can** _actually_ fight people.

Well, other than that, I say you kick the bloody crap out of them!

**-Umi**

P.S: Ignore Bel's advice. You can fight people, but killing them will only get your arse busted by the coppers and you'll have to go through all of this law crap with the judge and stuff. It's really boring, from what I can tell from the T.V.

P.P.S: **PFT.** You're _trusting_ our **judgment**? Bet you took that back the moment you read Bel's answer! Hahaha!

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 31_

_Date: 21/10/12_

_4:25 PM_

_._

Oh no, don't go fighting them. Ignore them, dear. Fighting them will only give them a reason to come back and harass you some more. Sometimes, people just don't know when to quit and leave a matter alone. It would honestly be a waste of your time. And exactly what lesson would you teach them? Teaching them that you're not someone to mess with doesn't count.

If you ignore them but they keep harassing you anyway, call the police to handle the matter for you.

You shouldn't be taking Bel Chan's advice either unless you're a genius.

That's all I have to say on this. Don't go starting up pointless fights, dear~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 32_

_Date: 21/10/12_

_4:32 PM_

_._

Exactly what is the point in going to fight them? While I understand that they're a complete nuisance, there isn't any point or **reward** in 'teaching them a lesson'. Leave the matter alone. They'll only be a waste of your time, which you could be using to make more money instead.

Don't take Bel's advice either.

While it would be tempting to kill them, that'll only bring the police into the matter and you'll end up being **charged** and taken to court, where you'll waste a lot of **money** for the charges against you for murder/manslaughter.

And send your money through express. I only use PayPal for potential mafia clients, not advice seekers.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 33_

_Date: 21/10/12_

_4:57 PM_

_._

**VOI!** You have to weigh out the chances, brat!

Do you think you can fucking win against them? And don't go giving me that shit on how you came out all right the first time! **FUCK**. Fights are fights! There's always a bunch of different fucking chances that you could end up winning or getting your ass fucking kicked! Unless you're 100% sure you can win, don't go fucking around with pointless crap!

And if you **are** sure you can beat them, bring your fucking friends along. Trashes like those who jump people

In front of fucking clubs of all fucking places

Don't play fair and always bring their fucking scum friends to beat the shit out of their opponents like the cowards they are.

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 34_

_Date: 21/10/12_

_5:00 PM_

_._

Tch, which one of you fucking scums was supposed to bring in my fucking steak?

Instead of answering fucking questions, you trashes have five fucking minutes to bring my steak to my office before I blow your fucking shits-for-brains out of your fucking skulls with my gun.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Everyone knows who the last entry is from, right? If not, it's Xanxus. He's just too boss to sign off with his name at the end. That lazy ass *shot***

**Now, onto the matter of my lateness. I'm so sorry. These replies are coming out later than I would want them to, but with exams coming up and all these assignments being due in - all on the same day of all days - my mind is more focused on those. I want to pass to the next year level and I'd rather not have my teachers come up to me and say that I'm at risk of failing ;n;**

**When I have the time to, I'll answer the questions you guys send in! It'll be a slow update but until exams are over and I'm safely out of the failing zone it'll stay like that. I hope I don't lose readers because of this. OTL Ah! Also, you can keep on sending in questions! I love reading them and all reviews left by you awesome people!**

**So yes, slow updates but I'll get them out nevertheless. Keep sending in questions and leaving reviews! They make my day less stressful!**

**((and exactly why does school feel the need to dump all sorts of assignments from different subjects on you and expect every single one of them to be due in on the same day? DAMMIT ALL. THIS CAUSES FAR TOO MUCH STRESS FOR THE STUDENTS AFGSJDONFLWL))**

**Umi belongs to me and the Varia belong to Akira Amano**


	6. Question 5

Dear Fran,

Was your hair and eyes always mint green? Why do you let Belphegor stab you anyway?

- icecreamsundaes

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 35_

_Date: 25/10/12_

_1:37 PM_

_._

Dear icecreamsundaes,

((I'm only typing 'dear' back because Lussuria sempai is a stickler for respect to our advice seekers when they use that term to address us in their question))

Yes, my hair and eyes have **always** been **mint green**. That's why Umi Sempai keeps calling me Minty Fran Chan. It's not a very nice creative nickname. And as for your second question, are you stupid? Why would I purposely let the fallen prince stab me repeatedly like that? When he wants to stab someone, he just stabs, stabs, stabs away, and if I fight back, he'd just throw more knives like a child throwing a tantrum. He's _stupid_ like that.

**-Fran**

P.S: I feel like eating some mint flavored ice cream.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 36_

_Date: 25/10/12_

_1:41 PM_

_._

Oh 'ell no.

I have never **once** called you 'Minty Fran Chan'! If I had to pick a nickname for you _because_ of your hair color, I'd be calling you 'Mint head'. And I don't think Bel's going to be all too happy reading your reply, Franny boy.

You _did_ call him stupid, a child throwing a tantrum, _and_ a fallen prince. You know how iffy he gets over that.

**-Umi**

P.S: I feel like mint flavored ice cream now, too~! But triple chocolate ice cream is always the best!

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 37_

_Date: 25/10/12_

_1:43 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, does the **frog** want to **die**?

You better hide somewhere I won't find you too easily. It won't be any **fun** for the **prince** if his prey was easy to catch.

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 38_

_Date: 25/10/12_

_1:45 PM_

_._

Bel, you're **not** allowed to play any more hide-and-seek in the mansion.

Whenever you play that stupid game with Fran, everyone else gets involved in it too, whether we want to play or not. Things break and blood gets into the carpet and on the walls, not to mention some of the workers end up getting caught up in it too. **That** costs money to fix, clean up, and hire more workers, and you know I **hate** spending money wastefully like that.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 39_

_Date: 25/10/12_

_1:51 PM_

_._

Oh no!

Bel Chan is playing that hide-and-seek game with Fran Chan again! Squ Chan is going to start swinging his sword around, tsk, tsk, and Mammon won't like all the things that get broken. We had just finally replaced that bloodied carpet from the first question we received from Bloody Illusion too. Mammon made some rather scary illusions during that time.

And then Xanxus came out screaming and started throwing things at everyone. Oh. I hope Umi Chan doesn't do anything too bad while all this chaos is going on. She gets up to no good sometimes. I swear Bel Chan is a bad influence on her.

Hm, I think I'm babbling now.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 40_

_Date: 25/10/12_

_2:00 PM_

_._

**VOI! FUCKING BRATS!**

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 41_

_Date: 25/10/12_

_2:07 PM_

_Unknown Location_

_._

**Kufufufu**.

My visit to Bloody Illusion was a fascinating one, I would say.

She had a rather…**odd** obsession on pineapples, to say the least.

And may I add that it's actually laughable how many questions you Varia are getting from these people and how slow you are in replying to them? If it were I opening up my own advice-giving column, I'd be replying a lot faster.

Ah, but then again, you people **are** just filthy Mafioso.

**Kufufufu.**

**-Mukuro**

P.S: I'll be dropping by to visit my ungrateful student soon. Be well prepared, Varia.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 42_

_Date: 25/10/12_

_2:23 PM_

_._

Okay, seriously, how the 'ell is this pineapple arse even hacking into this advice column system? He keeps adding his own entry to these! I thought you said this system couldn't be hacked, Squalo! You damned shark hippie! You lied! URGH. But **HA** to your face, you pineapple head! I can imagine how pissed off you looked when you saw all those pineapples, after all, your head's a pineapple too. Stupid pineapple! Damned wanker! Stupid, damned, pineapple wanker! Wait. I just heard something. The alarm just went off. What the 'ell –

Oh no. No, no, no, no.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, NO.

HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET INTO THE BLOODY MANSION? OH SHITAOFUGHDALSRWUBWIQFBHKSDO AIDNADS

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Last entry was by Umi who just got trolled on by Mukuro breaking and entering the Varia mansion. He knew she was going to insult him like that so he decided to troll her first before causing havoc everywhere else. I imagine the scene to be hectic, involving a lot of screaming, weapons and complete and utter trolling. (I like the word 'troll'. Don't question why I use it so much)**

**Thank you for more reviews and alerts! Keep them coming! I really enjoy doing this and I love feedback! It encourages me!**

**And for two of the reviews I got for the previous chapter, since you guys sent a review as a guest, I'll reply to your reviews here. And I send extra love to Siis and shadowlover for leaving feedback on the answers they got for their questions! I'm glad you guys enjoyed them! And shadowsaver, your other question is number 14 on my list so it'll be awhile until I answer it. I like to answer all the questions in order so I hope you don't mind :)  
**

**REPLIES**

**The Princess:** Aha, thank you for leaving a review with a question! And I'm extremely glad this is funny! (and that the Varia are in character~!) It's what I'm aiming for! I'll get around to answering your question as soon as I'm done with the other ones :D

**Zee Note:** Thank you for leaving a review with a question! I'll get around to answering it as soon as I finish the other ones :)


	7. Question 6

Sooo I have these two schools I want to go to, but I can't decide which one to go to. I mean, one of them is like, 10 minutes from my house and the other is 30 minutes. And I want to go to the school that's closer but then again, the school that's farther is better. And well, yea! Question for all and Mammon, I'll send your pay

- Usa-As-In-Bunny

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 43_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_1:07 PM_

_._

Meh, I'd go with the school closest.

Education is all education in the end, and they're all the same to me. Then again, I'm not the…_best_ student around, so I don't think my advice really counts, hahaha! I cause a lot of trouble. Hibari has sent me to the **hospital** more times than you can count. Sheesh. This makes me sound like a masochist or something for repeatedly causing trouble even though I know I'm going to get my arse kicked.

I'm getting off track again. Uh. What was I talking about? Oh. Right. Right. Yeah. Go with the school **closest** to you. You won't have to wake up **as** early like the 30 minute one.

**-Umi-As-In-Sea**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 44_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_1:34 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi.** The **prince** never needed to go to school because I'm a **genius**. **Peasants** teach all of those classes and they can't teach the **prince** anything. But seeing as how I'm supposed to be giving 'advice' to you because of that stupid gay peacock, I'll be quick with this entry.

Which one is better for you?

I highly doubt you're a **genius** like the **prince**, so I say go to the one with the better education. You never know what you'll learn in science or physics that could help you in dealing with…irritating **peasants** who won't shut up. **Ushishishi**.

**-Belphegor-As-In-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 45_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_1:37 PM_

_._

**VOI!**

Don't be a lazy little fuck like that white haired brat! Even idiots would know that the better education is the way to go! You want a good life? Start with that! And fuck doing the subjects that won't help you with anything! You want to be an actor? Do drama or whatever crap people do to become an actor. You want to be a scientist? Do fucking science.

I don't get the point in teaching someone something they don't need. Fucking idiots.

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 46_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_2:13 PM_

_._

Well that depends. Which one do you want to go to?

While a better education is the obvious way to go, as Squalo has stated, it's not the only way. There are many famous people who didn't even go to school or have dropped out before going to college. Some of those famous actors/singers you people enjoy watching and listening to? They either didn't go to college or have dropped out of school at an early age.

Basically, you can go to either school, but it's what you do with what you've learnt that is important. You can have the best education in the world and that could end up being a huge waste of time.

I, for one, would choose to go to the one with the least cost, merely because I'm smart enough to not need to be taught by idiots with so-called degrees and I don't like wasting money.

**-Mammon-As-In-Money**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 47_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_2:23 PM_

_._

Ah, well, I say you should go to the school with the better education.

While going to school is not really **compulsory** in life, it will certainly help you read and write and know the basics of things. I agree with Squ Chan on the subjects' part. There really is no point in doing subjects that won't help you in the future, especially ones you don't understand.

Umi Chan doesn't understand most of her subjects so she just opted to copying off others.

((Then again, it's more like she just doesn't bother learning them))

So go with the better education.

**-Lussuria-As-In-Varia's Mum~!**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 48_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_2:34 PM_

_._

Well, are you smart?

If you **are** smart, like how Bel sempai says he supposedly is, then go to the school closest to you. You'll pass all the classes easily then. Ah. But then again, you **did** send in a question to the Varia about schools. That must mean you're stupid. Or maybe you were curious?

One of those three I assume.

Ah, well, not my problem. I'd just go to the school closest because it means less walking.

**-Fran-As-In-Frog**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 49_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_2:49 PM_

_._

OI! You're meant to sign off with 'As-In', Squalo! Here, I'll give you one since you obviously suck at making one up.

'Squalo-As-In-Shark Hippie'

**-Umi-As-In-Sea**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 50_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_2:50 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**. It should be 'Squalo-As-In-Shark Peasant'.

**-Belphegor-As-In-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 51_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_2:51 PM_

_._

No. It should be 'Squalo-As-In-Stupid Commander'.

**-Fran-As-In-Frog**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 52_

_Date: 28/10/12_

_2:53 PM_

_._

**VOI! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BRATS!**

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I love and appreciate them a lot! :'D**

**Now, a little problem I need help with. When I had first tried uploading this, it said I had reached the 50 document limit and that I should convert existing documents to stories and/or chapters before uploading more. I really have no clue what that means and wondered if anyone can help explain that to me? Please and thank you!**

**And I'm really glad I'm making Fran cute! XD The messages/reviews I see from you guys mentioning how cute Fran is just makes me double over with laughter. I never thought I could make him cute! But now that I have, ACCOMPLISHMENT. YES. **

**Lastly, anyone have any suggestions on what theme/costumes the Varia and Umi should dress up in for Halloween? I'm going to draw it out and post it on deviantart. I'll put the link in the chapter I post up on Halloween so you guys can see it too! So, send in some suggestions! One idea I was going to do was 'Alice In Wonderland', inspired from one of the questions I got from ixCheshire, except there isn't enough Varia members for all the main roles in Alice in Wonderland :'C**

**So yeah, please help me with the '50 document' thing, keep sending in questions/reviews and send in some suggestions for a theme/costume for the Varia and Umi for Halloween!**

* * *

**REPLIES TO GUESTS**

**Mirroring Eyes:** I laughed. A lot. The answers for your question will definitely include some forms of torture (most from Bel, of course) And thank you for leaving a review with a question! I'll get to answering it after the others! :)


	8. Question 7

There's this guy in my Geometry class that seems nice, but every time I look at him, he always glares at me. I'm too scared to face him, so I don't know what to do. Help please?

- LilReadingAngel

P.S. Mammon needs to stop being such a greedy kid.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 53_

_Date: 16/11/12_

_6:03 AM_

_._

I'll be as **greedy** as I want.

And I'm older than you. You have no right to call me a kid. Because of that, I'm going to call you 'brat' for the rest of this reply of mine. All right, **brat**, what you do is get one of your friends to talk to him, a simple and easy solution. Of course, don't pay your friends or repay them as a favor. That's pathetic. What's the point in paying friends back? Actually, what's the point in even _having_ friends? They're useless people who freeload off you and do nothing in return. Even if they did do something in return, it'd be because they have an ulterior motive.

Also, you're not only a **brat**, you're spineless too if you can't deal with one person.

**-Mammon**

P.S: You have to send in triple the payment for calling me a greedy kid.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 54_

_Date: 16/11/12_

_6:07 AM_

_._

He sounds like a certain prefect I know…

Bloody 'ell, it's scary even **imagining** Hibari glaring at me.

Anyway! You've got two options to choose from, my good friend,

((Or 'random-person-I-don't-know', whichever term keeps your boat afloat))

You can for **one**, glare back at him and see if **he** likes being glared at, because I'm sure no one enjoys having some random person glaring at them from across the classroom, **OR** you can go up to him. I'd go with the second option. You can see whether or not he actually _is_ a nice guy then. If he isn't a nice guy and is, in fact, a complete wanker, well hot damn, good luck with that.

And I have to ask, how can someone look 'nice' if they're glaring at you? If you're scared to talk to him because he's glaring at you well, there really is no point in talking to him if he scares ya. Just saying.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a prank to do on Levi. Damned wanker wakes up way too early so I've got to time this right.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 55_

_Date: 16/11/12_

_7:34 AM_

_._

I say you should just pull faces at him. That'd be really funny, don't you think? Imagine the look he'd have when you pull an ugly expression in his direction.

((Hey, that rhymed.))

Of course, you might end up freaking him out but it's fun freaking people out so it's fine. And if the teachers tell you off for making faces at your classmate, pull faces at them and keep doing that until they threaten you with detention. When that happens, just cry and sob into your hands and start screaming about unicorns, then your teacher might send you to a psychiatrist where you won't get people glaring at you but staring at you with pity and probably some form of superiority.

That's it really. Send a recording of what happens. I'd love to watch it.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 56_

_Date: 16/11/12_

_9:49 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**. 'LilReadingAngel'? Little. Reading. Angel.

So you're little and an angel who likes to read? A little angel who likes to read, that's a new one. Let the **prince** ask the angel a question; do you like **blood**? In movies and stories, they make 'angels' out to be holy beings but the **prince** questions that a lot, lot, lot~! No one is that holy except maybe God, but I don't know, I'm not religious, but I definitely know that 'angels' are merely humans who have died.

I'm sure angels aren't all holy. They should have a small bit of them that is still utterly despicable buried somewhere deep in them. **Ushishishi**. So, I'm asking if you like **blood**. If you answer with a yes, than the **prince** wins his bet with Mammon. A no and I lose the bet. Think over your answer carefully.

((Mammon really is a greedy little brat~))

Now, for your 'advice' that I'm supposed to be giving to you. The **prince** says you should just throw a knife at him the next time he glares at you. Oh. You should sit next to him and then ask for him to help you with a question. Then, when he does help, you stab his hand and say 'that's for all the times you glare at me in class!'

Wait for the teacher then to call the police and get you into a psych ward or trialed in court and sentenced as 'insane'. **Ushishishi**. I'm sure that would make for a great case.

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 57_

_Date: 16/11/12_

_10:01 AM_

_._

**VOI! **JUST TALK TO THAT STUPID PIECE OF TRASH ALREADY!

Quit being a little wimp and get your ass over to him to ask why the fuck he's glaring at you! And what the fuck is with the amount of questions we're receiving? WE'RE THE GODDAMN VARIA FOR FUCK'S SAKES. THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME.

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 58_

_Date: 16/11/12_

_11:13 AM_

_._

Ma, if you don't like giving out advices, Squ Chan, you should just stop replying then! Simple solution is it not~? And darling, just talk to him instead of letting him glare at you like a stalker. I'm sure he's a nice guy if you gave him the chance.

Do send us a message on how it goes. But please don't make a joke about him being a certain vampire from a certain…story – he certainly sounds like him – because everyone in the Varia rather hates him, although Bel Chan likes to make a lot of jokes about Squ Chan being the main female character and Xanxus being the vampire. It doesn't help either that Umi Chan joins in on it too along with Fran Chan…

Ah, we really are a messed up bunch.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 59_

_Date: 16/11/12_

_1:49 PM_

_._

Then you just don't reply, stupid shark hippie. Is your brain really that stupid to think up such a simple solution? Oh, but then again, Lussuria is forcing us to give out advice and answer questions. HA. I didn't realize how funny this was until now! I mean, imagine it, that stupid shark hippie, Squalo, giving out advice to our readers? He's probably high off his arse half the time when he replies to you guys! Hahaha!

**-Umi**

.

.

_Edit: 1:53 PM_

_Hacked by unknown source_

_._

**Ushishishi**. The shark **peasant** is always high off his ass. You should've been talking about his megaphone voice instead, **commoner**. His voice is loud enough to shatter the **prince's** ears. It's worse than nails on a chalkboard. He should get an operation to change his voice box,

Or get rid of his voice box completely.

Maybe the **prince** should just rip out his vocal chords? **Ushishishi**, that would be really fun~

**-The Prince**

_._

_._

_Edit: 1:55 PM_

_._

Oh for fuck's sakes, I thought I had changed my password! What the fuck Bel? I thought I told you to quit hacking into my laptop like a troll! URGH. Now I have to change my password again! That's the 15th time this week alone! QUIT IT BEL. IT'S NOT FUN FOR ME.

**-Umi**

_._

_._

_Edit: 1:57 PM_

**Ushishishi**, the **prince** can do whatever he wants without the commoner telling him what to do. Besides, if you didn't want me to hack into your laptop, you shouldn't put such easy passwords like 'PRINCEFROGSHARKMONEYMAMMALIG HTNINGPEDOBOSS'. Make a harder password for the **prince** to try and hack into. If I can't by tomorrow, I'll give you ice cream. **Ushishishi.**

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 60_

_Date: 16/11/12_

_2:16 PM_

_._

UMI, YOU BRAT. I'LL GET YOU FOR PUTTING HAIR-DYE IN MY SHAMPOO.

**-Levi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I really have no excuse about not updating other than a lost of inspiration and life problems. The inspiration for this is back though and I'll update as much as I can for a while. Life problems though will, of course, be an ongoing thing so if I don't update for like a week it'd be because of that. ((Last year of high school for me next year and I've already started my final year level now so I've been getting a lot of work and the teachers have been putting far too much stress on the students. Urgh.))**

**A little note, please check out my new story 'Ghost & I'. I want some constructive criticism for it so it'd be nice if you guys can do that. Thanks a lot!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next will be up within the next few days or so. Keep sending in questions in the form of a review guys! They encourage me to keep doing this!**

* * *

**REPLIES TO GUESTS**

**Don'twannaLogIn:** Oh geez, thank you for such a great review! I'm extremely glad the Varia are in character and that this fic works and rocks! ((I rock? Oh gosh, thank you! XD)) I just thought the Varia would be a lot more funnier when it comes to something like this since they're all such funny characters! I love the Vongola Tenth Generation and all but they wouldn't bring on as much comedy. ((well, at least I'm hoping this fic is funny...)) And thank you for the help with the 50 document thing! I'm pretty bad at understanding some stuff on this website since I really actually haven't been on here for long, haha! And thank you for leaving a review with a question! I'll get to answering it after the other questions I have!


	9. Special Event

_Entry No. 61_

_Date: 5/12/12_

_1:05 PM_

_._

Because **Miss Curious Bird** – that weird twat who always nags us – is on her holiday now, she has decided to put up a **special event** for this advice column that was inspired by another advice column which was created because that author was inspired by this advice column. Bloody 'ell, that's a confusing sentence now isn't it? Anyway, I think **Miss Curious Bird** is being stupid – What am I saying? She's always stupid – since she really shouldn't be slacking off from her schoolwork and leaving it to the last minute like she normally does and should be spending time out in the real world like a normal _healthy_ person instead of trolling on the Internet like a modern day caveman. But oh well, it's her own grave she's digging here.

Anyway, until **Christmas** **time**, the advice column will now take any questions you have for any other people like the Vongola 10th Generation, Shimon, Kokuyo Gang, Milliefiore, Arcobaleno, just practically anyone really.

Maybe except for the dead people like the Vongola 1st Generation.

I mean, we can't bring the dead back to life. That's ridiculous. But if you ask for them, we'll do our best – sort of – to try and get it answered. (We'd probably have to go to one of those mediums or psychics, whatever they're called) Now, let's get on with the warnings because, let's admit it, some of the people here need them.

.

.

**Warnings**

.

.

1) We are not responsible to any emotional and/or mental damages done to you and your self-esteem with our replies.

2) By asking stupid or utterly ridiculous questions to some of these people, you have agreed to be a target for physical and/or mental harm after receiving your answers.

3) We are not responsible for any perverted answers you may receive from Dr. Shamal, Belphegor, Julie and possibly Mukuro depending on how he phrases his answers.

4) We are not responsible for any creepy and/or disturbing answers you may receive from the following: Verde, Belphegor, Byakuran, Lussuria, Dr. Shamal, Mukuro, Rasiel and Glo Xinia.

5) We are not responsible for any threats you may receive from the following: Gokudera Hayato, Superbi Squalo, Xanxus, Hibari Kyoya, Belphegor, Mammon, Levi A Than, Joshima Ken and Rokudo Mukuro.

6) We are not responsible for anything you have done after having taken our advices.

7)You are warned that there will be explicit cursing in some of the answers given, mainly from the following people: Xanxus, Squalo…well, it's just basically those two really.

8) By mentioning either Belphegor or Rasiel to the other brother in a question, we are not held responsible to any one of the two princes appearing outside your window at night to kill you.

9) By calling Squalo anything relating to the term 'female', you have agreed that we are in no way responsible for any sort of pain he inflicts upon you with his sword.

10) Depending on how personal a question may be, we have every right to either give you half-assed answers out of rage or embarrassment or not answer at all.

11) A repetition of questions will not bode well for any one of us, so please look at what other people send in incase your question is already there.

12) If you ignored warning number 10, then do not troll us by asking why we haven't answered your question. The only reason we wouldn't have answered your question is because it is a repetition of one we have previously answered or one that is already posted up by another reader.

13) We are not held responsible if Mammon or M.M somehow grab hold of your bank account or have, in some way, _magically_ stole money from you if you have not sent in payment for their answers.

14) Yes, readers, **Xanxus** and **Levi A Than** _will_ be answering your questions this time around.

15) You can only ask another question once your previous one has been answered, but don't ask too many questions like, say, more than 10 max.

.

.

.

.

And now, onto what **we** promise **you**, our lovely readers

.

.

1) We will answer each and every question sent to us to the best of our abilities.

2) Until Christmas day, there will be almost daily updates. If we so happen to miss out on a day or two, do not fret, it will only be because something really bad or upsetting has happened. (Unless you're an extremely kind person then yes, you may fret for us)

3) …Well…that's basically it, really. What more do you greedy people want from us? This is just an advice column, not a tumblr where we can post pictures or something for your entertainment.

.

.

.

.

Every chapter/column posted up by us will answer the questions we have received from the previous post, and remember, this _is_ a special daily event so be reasonable with the amount of questions you send in to us. Give other people a chance to send in some questions.

After Christmas day, this column will go back to being only the Varia replying to your questions **but** keep a lookout for future special events that we will do!

Well, that's _if_ this column survives long enough for any future special events…

Some special events will be like Valentine's Day and such. Now! Onto some advertising, because that's what the Varia is all about, haha. Go check out **Vongola's Suggestion Page** run by **Madame Kri**~! Both pages/columns will be answering questions so go on and ask, ask, ask away, lovely darling readers! We look forward to your questions! And of course, both **Madame Kri** and **Miss Curious Bird** aren't paying any of us for doing these pages/columns. We're basically doing all of this for free (which would explain why Mammon and M.M are charging you guys for answers from them)

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I'm going to be extremely creepy here for a moment because Madame Kri's 'Vongola's Suggestion Page' was inspired by this silly 'Varia Advice Column' that I made and I just want to smother her in love because I'm so honoured and overjoyed and happy and just ASDASLDNASDALDAN**

**Now, please send in any/all of your questions~! And yes, I was being serious. This will be a daily update until Christmas so keep coming back everyday for new chapters! (If you want to get specific, I'm updating with Australian time here)**

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, the favs, and the follows! They make me happy! :'D**


	10. SE Question Batch 1

To Hibari-san.

There is a person who I really want to beat up, but, I can't because I would probably be suspended from school and my parents would kick me out of their house and I would probably be transferred to another school. Which I really, really, don't want that. But, on the good side I don't have to inherit our Japanese dancing school., and I don't have to do tea ceremonies! But, then again I like tea ceremonies... so should I beat up the kid? Even if it costs me my home? How would you deal with the situation? (I can't really tell my parents that I'll bite them to death or threaten them My dad's an expert at Aikido, so I'll probably be dead and I couldn't send another letter...) Or if possible you could bite that person to death for me? He live in 56780 S. Beika st. Japan. If you did it you would get a deal out of it ;) (Wait,! That wink is not meant for any perverted purposes of any sorts yes strictly pointing to: Shamal, Luss-nee, Glo xina, Rokudo Mukuro... Especially the closet pervert pineapple! You can be a pervert and peek at Chrome!) Anyways back to the question what should I do Hibari-san? If you need to know why I want to beat him up I will tell you in the next letter. Thank-you.

-Hibara Ai.

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 62_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_3:15 PM_

_._

Hn, I'm not going to bite someone to death because you told me to, herbivore. If you can't beat him up, you threaten him. I don't need to know why you want to beat him up either.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 63_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_3:17 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, you're calling me a closet pineapple? Perhaps I should pay you a little visit, hm? And Chrome is my cute soldier. I don't peek on my soldiers.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 64_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_3:18 PM_

_._

Ah, I'm not perverted! I just love women of all sizes and shapes! Is that so bad? By the way, send me your number and I'll gladly take care of your boy problem for you ;)

**-Dr. Shamal**

* * *

_Entry No. 65_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_3:19 PM_

_._

Ha, you secretly want us to peek on you, don't you?

**-Glo Xinia**

* * *

_Entry No. 66_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_3:21 PM_

_._

Aw, I'm not a pervert, dear!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Uncle Kawahira, how do you look so young despite being so old? (no offense)

-ixCheshire

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 67_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_3:38 PM_

_._

Ah, no offense taken. I just use a really good skin cream.

…

Okay. I'm joking. I'm just an alien who has retained this level of young-like skin due to being unaffected by the hands of time and age. Does that answer your question?

**-Uncle Kawahira**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Okay so here's the deal, My teachers and parents say I'm a bit to violent and want me to take anger management, I only get violent when I'm provoked. Idiots can do that to a person you know? So what should I do take the classes or what? This note is for no one in particular.

-JJxMusicxLover

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 68_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:03 PM_

_._

Um, I think maybe you should take the anger management classes since there'll always be people who provoke you. Maybe they can help you in making it so that you won't get provoked as easily. I hoped that helped you in some way. Write back to us on how it goes! :)

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 69_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:05 PM_

_._

For once, Dame-Tsuna is right. I understand you, there are always idiots as far as the eye can see, but breaking out in violence will do you no good, especially if you end up going too far with it. There are idiots everywhere who enjoy provoking people and by reacting to them and their idiocy, you're just giving them the ammunition to continue on.

Take the anger management classes and see how the first session goes.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 70_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:06 PM_

_._

Yeah, listen to the Tenth! He's always right! Although there are always idiots, it's best not to let them provoke you so easily!

**-Tenth's Right Hand Man**

* * *

_Entry No. 71_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:09 PM_

_._

Haha, just do what Tsuna said! Don't let those people get to you so easily! Write back to us on how it goes, okay? We'd love to hear back from you! :D

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Well, my question for Xanxus (and the Varia) is: I have this really irritating classmate that seriously ** me off, and my threats don't work. What's the best way to get rid of him? PS: Xanxus needs to work on his attitude problem...

-CrimsonSkyTamer

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 72_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:15 PM_

_._

You kill him.

And don't tell me to work on my attitude problem, you fucking trash. I'll act however I want.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 73_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4: 18 PM_

_._

I agree with boss. Kill him.

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 74_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:23 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, as boss said, you should just kill the little insect.

After all, if threats don't work, you go to the next best thing, right? Which would be killing. Try not to get apprehended by the police, **peasant**.

And you're a pathetic, groveling, ass-kissing pervert, Levi~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 75_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:27 PM_

_._

**VOI!** JUST KILL THE FUCKING TRASH!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 76_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:39 PM_

_._

…I think everyone's saying you should kill him.

You know, in case you haven't noticed. Ah, you could do that, if you want to go to jail, or maybe boss would have killed you before the police could even get you, after all, you did just tell him to work on his attitude. He's one sky you can't tame.

Either way, good luck

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 77_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:41 PM_

_._

Now, now, no need to resort to murder~!

I suggest you try talking to him in a calm and civilized manner first and if that doesn't work, you go and tell an adult to help you with the matter. Ah, you also shouldn't tell our boss to fix his attitude. I've tried that already and he almost killed _me_! Oh dear~

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 78_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:50 PM_

_._

You kick his arse!

Beat him up or make his life miserable enough so that he doesn't bother you again! Don't murder him because that just results in unnecessary amounts of running away from the police or trying to hide the body, and that's tiring work.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 79_

_Date: 6/12/12_

_4:53 PM_

_._

Get someone else to get rid of him.

Of course, try and get someone to do it for free. If you can't, find someone who'll do it for a cheap price. You can try blackmail too. Send my payment in before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]


	11. SE Question Batch 2

Here are my question. In school,I always been shut out,its look like they don't realise my presences around,I want them to notice me,but in the same time I don't want to stand up for myself either. Its friggin' hurt like hell when you have been left out. I could just leave the classroom without them noticing me. How should I solve my problem? I will be waiting for your replies. :)

-Gale

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 80_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:05 PM_

_._

Ah, I used to be like that too!

People wouldn't really notice me either, and the only time they would actually notice me is when they just want to bully me, so I understand how painful it is to be left out of groups, ahaha. From my experience, I don't think you need to be loud or cause a lot of trouble to get attention; you can just join one of your school's clubs. That way, you'll be part of a group who share similar interests with you and you can talk to them easily about that club's subject before easing yourself into normal conversations with them.

I hoped that helped you, Gale-san. Write back to us on how it goes if you want! :)

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 81_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:13 PM_

_._

As Tsuna said, you should try joining some clubs in your school! I guarantee you'll find some really cool friends there! Take me for example! I joined the baseball club and everyone in it was super nice to me, ahaha! We became friends really fast because we all loved baseball! And then I joined that mafia game and I got to meet some really great people like Tsuna and Gokudera! Go on and join a club! You'll have fun and make awesome friends! :D

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 82_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:15 PM_

_._

YOU HAVE TO BE EXTREME TO GET FRIENDS! JUST LIKE ME!

**-RYOHEI**

* * *

_Entry No. 83_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:21 PM_

_._

Stupid lawn head! Our reader wrote that they didn't want to stand up for themselves, meaning they don't want to be loud and stupid like you! Goddamn, read their letter before replying, you idiot! As for 'Gale', my advice is that you threaten them! Even if it's just a small threat, they'll definitely notice you then! Definitely do the Tenth's advice though! (Forget the baseball idiot. He just copied the Tenth's answer!)

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 84_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:27 PM_

_._

Ma, wouldn't you say that's a good thing, Gale-chan? Because you are invisible, you get to do things people can't see or hear. Being invisible is a great thing, I say, so take advantage of that before people begin to notice you because they _will_ notice you eventually. You don't stay invisible for your whole life.

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Hello can I everyone a question?

Squalo, how does your hair keep growing so long and fabulous? please teach me your secret!

Bel, what does your eyes look like? At least tell me the colour... one more question. HOW THE HECK DOES YOUR HAIR BECOME THAT CURLY TYL?

Fran, Have you ever tried to take of your hat?

Lussuria, can you please tell me your master who taught u muay thai

Mammon, are you rich? If yes, please open a new loan shark company. If not, please earn more and accomplish that

-ScrewThat

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 85_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:34 PM_

_._

**VOI!**

WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT MY HAIR, HUH, BRAT? IT GROWS THIS LONG BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HAIR DOES, DOESN'T IT? FUCK. I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING SECRETS ON HOW IT GROWS THIS LONG.

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 86_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:36 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, of course the **prince** would get more questions than the other **peasants**.

My eyes are too great for a mere **peasant** such as you to know. I'm not going to tell you the color of them because that would take away the mystery. **Ushishishi**. As for my hair…it just curled. That's all the answer I'm giving you.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 87_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:39 PM_

_._

Ah, yes, I have tried before, but every time I did try to take off this stupid frog hat, the fallen prince would always throw knives at me. It's not pleasant, you know, having knives impale into your body, so I just keep the hat on now.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 88_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:43 PM_

_._

Hello~!

You want to know whom my Muay Thai teacher is? Ah, sorry dear, but I can't tell you that! It's a secret, so I hope you're not too disappointed in not knowing who my teacher is~!

You can send in another question if you _are_ disappointed with that answer though~! I'll reply to your next one!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 89_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_12:54 PM_

_._

**Mu,** of course I'm rich. Who do you think I am?

And why would I open up a loan shark company? That's a waste, and I would have to hire workers and let useless, sniveling idiots borrow money from me. Not to mention, it would be a waste of time for me to track down those who don't pay me back the money they borrowed. I already have to assassinate and hunt people down as a job for the Varia. I don't need to do that as a second job too.

Send in your payment before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Hello Varia Assasination Squad , First of all I'm Reina and I want to ask questions:

Squalo-san , why do you always say Voi? And how do you manage to battle with your long hair?

Prince Belphegor , why do you always stab Fran? I understand you get annoyed with the insults , but why do you keep on stabbing him? And why is your hair so messy in TYL?

Fran-san , why do you have a mist Bel box weapon? Is it a form of affection or something?

Lussuria-san , why do you squel and fangirl too much? And why are you the mother and Xanxus-san is the father? Does that mean that your married to him?

Mammon-san , why do you keep your eyes hidden just like the Prince?

From: Buried_Memories

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 90_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_1:05 PM_

_._

I SAY **VOI** BECAUSE I CAN!

YOU GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT, TRASH? And I can battle with long hair because I'm a high-leveled assassin! Something as simple as long hair won't stop me from doing my job!

**VOI!**

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 91_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_1:07 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi.** Seems like the **peasant** knows to address me as **prince**.

I stab the **frog** because he's an annoying, un-cute, little kohai. He deserves it anyway for insulting the great **prince**. And didn't I already answer that question about my hair? Also, it's not messy. It's a hairstyle fit for me.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 92_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_1:14 PM_

_._

No.

The reason I have a Bel-sempai mist box weapon is not because it's a form of affection, but merely because it's funny seeing it get beat up by enemies. Wouldn't you agree that it's funny to see the person who throws knives at you getting punched, stabbed, and all those other painful stuff happen to them even in small form?

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 93_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_1:32 PM_

_._

Ha, I don't squeal and fangirl too much! And besides if it weren't for all the cute people around me, I wouldn't have the need to squeal 'that' much~! Ah, I'm the mother because I cook for the group and Xanxus is just the father because he's the boss! And no, as much as I would love to be married to our child-like boss, we're not married~!

In fact, I'm afraid boss won't ever get married in his lifetime. Oh dear.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 94_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_1:43 PM_

_._

…I'm going to ignore the fact that you compared me to Bel.

I hide my eyes because it is a way to let me focus more on my other senses. All a mist attribute needs is their mind. By covering my eyes, I don't see any distractions and, therefore, will not be distracted by unnecessary things such as Lussuria's flaunting and Squalo's mindless swinging of his sword.

If you want any more answers from me, send in another question with another payment.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

My classmates said that I have no control and I'm a psychopath and a blood lust person. They said that I have a problem in life even the staff working in the school, but in reality I'm a sadist and a masochist. I want to murder them but I cannot because if I did that , I'll have a problem with the police. I never killed anyone before , but I always kills frog,cow and pig , like dissecting them and bring their intestines and other internal organs to school in a jar (no offense , Fran your not a frog , Bel has a problem in life-like me...) So I don't know what to do...help me please?

From: Rue Ryuzaki , the bloody psychopath

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 95_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_1:50 PM_

_._

Ah, don't you know killing animals is an act of cruelty?

You might be killing some of my frog relatives, you know? Of course, I'm joking. You sound like a more subdued version of Bel-sempai, but you actually admit to being a sadist and masochist, unlike him. I say you should go take some counseling sessions or something like that to help you with your issues.

**-Fran**

P.S: Isn't 'Rue Ryuzaki' the name of that one guy in some manga thing Umi-sempai likes? Death something. Ah. I believe it's called 'Death Note'. Right. Well, I don't really care what your name is. Just thought I should state that here.

Remember kids; don't kill animals, especially handsome frogs like me. Yosh.

* * *

_Entry No. 96_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_1:53 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**. Don't compare the **prince** to someone like you.

But the **prince** is interested in your problem, **peasant**. Maybe you should kill another frog and send it to us. I'll show the un-cute kohai what he's going to look like by Christmas time for calling me a sadist and masochist. **Ushishishi**. And what's wrong with just killing those other **peasants**? If you're good enough at dissecting people then you should be able to kill them and run away before the police realize what you've done.

Ah. The **prince** is bored now. It's time for me to go '**sleighing'**.

**Ushishishi~!**

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

To Anyone who's willing to respond to me,

Dear everyone, I am Myuki Setsu, please call me Setsu. Ano, you see I'm actually not aloud to be on such a site but, I beg of you to help me with my problems, for I might live in fear forever, about one month ago I was captured because an important heirloom was stolen, So I ran after them they, had stole my precious ring but, I had ended up getting captured and was chained and thrown into a river, but, my guards had found me and I was able to survive but, now that I get nightmares of me drowning in the river and visions of me dead, I can't even take baths anymore, so I shower instead. I had already talked to an psychiatrist but, that doesn't help. My ring is gone too. I shake in fear every night trying to get rid of the memories but, it does not help either. I need someone to help me get rid of this fear and become stronger and help me as well to get my ring back from the Mafioso who took my precious sky ring, Please help me! Thank-you.

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 97_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_2:23 PM_

_._

I don't know if this is appropriate of me to ask but why are you not allowed to be on this site? Were you told not to? I can tell you that this site isn't all that bad – besides the fact it's run by the mafia – but everything here is kept confidential so you don't have to worry, Setsu-san. :)

About your problem, how many psychiatrists have you been to? Maybe you should try going to a different person, maybe someone close to you, to help out with your problem. I hoped that helped. Reborn is going to answer this question too, so you should look at his answer. He knows more about psychiatrists and this sort of problem better than I do.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 98_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_2:27 PM_

_._

'Myuki Setsu', right? Let me ask, you do know what a psychiatrist does, right?

A psychiatrist is merely a physician who specializes in the diagnosis and treatment of mental illnesses, and in case you don't know what a physician is, they are professionals who practice medicine. In fact, psychiatrists study medicine before studying psychology. They basically prescribe medicine to help their patients with their problems.

I suggest you go to a **psychologist** instead of seeing a psychiatrist, because I'm quite sure you're not suffering from a mental illness. A psychologist deals with the health and well being of all people. There are many different types of psychologists, according to the APA where they have 56 different divisions. Try and find a psychologist that can deal and help you with your fear of drowning and your other problems. I guarantee that they will be of bigger help than the psychiatrist.

As for your sky ring, I assume you're a boss-in-training for your Famiglia. Your current boss and current guardians should be able to retrieve your sky ring, after all, if they cannot do something simple like that, they really don't have a right to call themselves the guardians or boss of your Famiglia.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Recently I have a lot (and I really mean a lot, more than the number of fingers on your hands and toes on your feet put together) of projects to deal with. Each time I want to work on the current project, an other or more projects would come tumbling down on me. At the end of the day, I accumulate more project than what I start with. What should I do?

-Z3ROS3V3N

P.S Debit or Credit?

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 99_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_2:31 PM_

_._

Blackmail some pathetic little nerd to do your work. That works pretty well, I would say. I do it all the time at Kokuyo~!

Use credit to pay me for my answer~!

**-M.M**

* * *

_Entry No. 100_

_Date: 7/12/12_

_2:33 PM_

_._

Burn them and move on to something better. Exactly what is the point in doing all of these pointless projects? You're just wasting your time on useless things like that.

Use credit to send in your payment.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews! Keep asking questions, guys! :)**


	12. SE Question Batch 3

Most-no ALL of my friends always say that I'm rich even though I said no as my mom always complain whenever I buy to many and I don't think I'm rich. I'm just one of those fellas that is lucky enough to buy things that they like and buys too much. It's kinda getting on my nerves as they always take advantage of my generous side though if I really get annoyed I would turn to my sadistic side and torment them. Also, it's not my fault that my dad owns a company...

-oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo

P.S. Would you prefer cash or credit?

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 101_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_11:32 AM_

_._

Mu, while it may not be your fault that your dad owns a company, it _is_ your fault for spending _his_ money. No matter how you phrase it, you are a rich kid who spends her daddy's money. It is not that you are one of those 'fellas' that are 'lucky' enough to buy things that they like and buys too much. There is no such thing as that. A person can only buy so many things that they like only when they have the money to do so, therefore your friends are right in calling in you rich. I don't particularly care as to why you don't like being called rich but if you want your friends to stop calling you that, then you stop buying any and all useless junk and only buy things that are worthwhile and have value or meaning. Buy the necessities.

Don't go wasting time buying things that you 'like', because chances are, most of the things that you 'like' are just ornaments to your rich life and really hold no purpose.

And not only are you a rich child, you are a generous one too. _Don't_ let them take advantage of you. That just shows that you are weak. I suggest properly standing up for yourself, and to not torment them because they will call for help if you go to far in torment.

I prefer cash. Send it in before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

To anyone who's willing to help me:

I've been having extremely gore-ish thoughts for years now, and when I say something "disturbing" out loud, people will say I'm sick. It's not my fault I have a creative mind when it comes to killing, those damn dvd stores just had to display bloody parts of horror movies! I'm a super awkward person, which leads to a slightly insane and weird personality, and I always isolate myself from people. I tend to be unconsciously dramatic sometimes because I'm easily influenced by tv and people around me, but mostly tv. I have urges to break seemingly fragile things when I get my hands on them, for example my brother's arms, a plate, a small animal, but of course, I don't break them. I feel like a freaking psychopath, help me!

-Meweird maniac

P.S. Fran, why can't you take off the hat and use your illusions instead? And (to anyone) which is the best way to kill someone whom you hate the most? Killing him/her immediately, or torture him/her for a long gruesome time and then kill the person?

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 102_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_11:34 AM_

_._

Ah, because Bel sempai said that if I ever took off my frog hat, he'll cut off my legs and send it to France for the French to enjoy them. I think that's a rather painful thing, wouldn't you say? Not the leg cutting part. The whole thing where French people are eating me, that's painful, because I'm far too tasty to be cooked up as just frog legs. As for your problem, I think it's fine that you have gore-ish thoughts because _everyone_ has gore-ish thoughts at some point in their lives. It's only sick and disturbing if you are constantly thinking about it, and I think that maybe you do have a problem since you're thinking of different ways to kill.

I say you should go to a psychologist because if you keep this up, you might just end up making people think you're a crazed psychopath that's about to pull off a murder.

Have fun at the psychologist, you weird maniac.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 103_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_11:35 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, if you want to kill someone you hate, it's best to do it as gruesomely and slowly as possible. What's the point in an immediate kill? That's letting them get off too easily. Do what I did and stab that person you hate while they're wide-awake~! And as for your problem, **peasant**, the **prince** finds it funny. Just keep having those urges and fall to them, and keep voicing out 'disturbing' things, **shishishi**~!

I wonder how long it will be until I see you on the front page of a newspaper for killing someone~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Question for Varia:

What would you guys do if Xanxus died? After all he could died of old age or too much alcohols.

-Gale

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 104_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_11:43 AM_

_._

Tch, I'll fucking outlive all those trashes.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 105_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_11: 47 AM_

_._

**VOI**! LIKE HELL THAT SHITTY BOSS OF OURS WOULD DIE FROM DRINKING TOO MUCH ALCOHOL! HE'D PROBABLY KILL OUR ASSES FIRST BEFORE DYING OF OLD AGE HIMSELF!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 106_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_11:54 AM_

_._

Ma, I hope some, if not all of us, have children by the time boss dies of old age. Then, if boss happens to shoot us all before dying himself, we'd at least have some capable people taking over the Varia properly after being trained by us~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 107_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:00 PM_

_._

Ha, there's no way boss would die from alcohol, nor will he die before all of us!

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 108_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:07 PM _

_._

Didn't you know boss is indestructible? He drinks more then 5 bottles a day and he's still as strong as ever. I doubt he'll die before all of us.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 109_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:10 PM_

_._

Ushishishi, the boss isn't some weak drunk. He'd probably shoot us all before he died.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 110_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:11 PM_

_._

Mu, don't ask such stupid questions. Boss isn't a man who would die from mere alcohol, and we would most likely die before he does.

You know the deal, payment before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Hey , Hey here's my questions:

What will happen if one day Fran and Squalo gender bend? And Lussuria met up Grell? (Like they magically become 'sisters') And what will happen if I burn Levi's hair and steal all his umbrellas?

Oh ,Oh , for Xanxus, What will happen if all of a sudden liquor ran out and you cant drink anymore? will you resort on drinking coke mixed with sprite? or juices? or iced teas? (think about the what if and don't say that's impossible to imagine ya know)

What will happen if I accidentally lifted up the cloak on Mammon's head?

Oh and what will happen if the Varia became teachers? Will you teach us on how to kill or murder? Or dissect animals or torture us by making Lussuria dress us up?

What if Byakuran became a teacher? Can he be my adviser? Can he replace my lameass teacher?

What will happen if I never stop talking? (or typing in this case)

What will happen if the Varia became arcobalenos? (except for Mammon and Gola Mosca) can my sister hug them? or dress them up to be my substitute for her stupid tea party?

Can the Varia sign in my notebook? or they would like to sign in my death note?

-Cr8kIrAtH1Ef12

P.S. What will happen if the world ends today? Will the Varia do something to prevent it? or let it be?

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 111_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:15 PM_

_._

**VOI!** WHY THE FUCK WOULD I SWAP GENDERS? AND I WOULD TEACH YOU TO STOP BEING SUCH AN ANNOYING LITTLE FUCKING TRASH WITH ALL YOUR QUESTIONS! AND LIKE FUCK I'M GOING TO LET YOUR SISTER HUG ME OR DRESS ME UP!

AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD I SIGN A NOTEBOOK OR SOMETHING CALLED A FUCKING DEATH NOTE? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? AND FUCK THE WORLD! WE'RE NOT FUCKING SUPERHEROES!

**-SQUALO**

* * *

_Entry No. 112_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:16 PM_

.

Ma, I think I would look pretty cute as a girl. I'd probably teach you the ways to annoy your stupid sempai. Yosh. If you don't stop talking, longhaired commander will find you and slice your head off. I think him using all caps in his reply is evident enough that he's annoyed already. Ah, is your sister cute? If she is, I wouldn't mind her hugging me, but I'll be drawing the line at dress up for tea parties. And why would I sign something called a 'Death note'? And no, we probably wouldn't prevent the world ending because that'll probably be too much work.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 113_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:18 PM_

_._

Huh? Who's Grell? Umi-chan told me he's a character from a manga. Is he cute? Ah, but if he's to become my new 'sister', I wouldn't mind hanging out with him~! As for being a teacher, I'd probably teach you either martial arts or just dress you up for fun! I wouldn't mind your sister hugging me or participating in her tea parties. Sorry dear but I don't think I want to sign your death note, and if the world ended, we Varia wouldn't do anything about it.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 114_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:19 PM_

_._

If you burn my hair and steal all my umbrellas, I'll kill you with my bare hands! And I won't teach you anything nor would I join in on your sister's stupid tea party! Of course I won't sign something called a death note! And so long as the boss doesn't care, I don't care about the world ending!

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 115_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:23 PM_

_._

You touch my cloak and I'll send you into insanity. I wouldn't teach you anything unless you paid a lot of money, and if you don't stop talking, Squalo would kill you. Of course we're not going to sign your 'death note'. And if the world ended, I'd be stealing and scamming money out of people so that I at least died rich.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No.116_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:28 PM_

_._

I'd get all those fucking trash subordinates of mine to_ make_ me alcohol. I'm not going to teach or let a scum even touch me, and why the fuck would I go to a fucking tea party with a snot-nosed brat or sign a fucking death note? If you don't stop talking, I'll fucking shoot your shit-for-brains out of your head.

And the world ends when I say it does, trash.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 117_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:29 PM_

_._

Ushishishi, I'd teach you on how to kill peasants. There's no way I'll let some filthy peasant hug me nor would I even attend her tea party. Death note? The prince isn't signing something stupid like that. As for the last question, the prince wouldn't really do anything.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 118_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:32 PM_

_._

Ma, I wouldn't mind being your teacher or advisor, but you would probably want to drop out of my class within the first day I teach, ahaha~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Reborn, I would like to know that if Luce was still alive would you have married her? Regardless if she had Aria? Do you ever regret not telling her that you loved her or are you still going to deny that you have any feelings for her, like you've been denying everything until you had Shamal give you amnesia. I would like to know. I have never seen a hit-man like you, smile so gently especially when you were with the ex-sky arcobaleno boss so tell me would you have or not. (I know it's not my place to ask and it's against Luce's will but, I have to.)

Sincerly- Matsumoto Kira.

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 119_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:49 PM_

_._

That is a personal matter I'd rather not divulge to you. Feel free to ask me any other question, but anything personal is off-limits.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

All right. Here's my predicament:

1. I've been telling my best friend about a crush on someone in the class. Then, imagine my surprise when after a few weeks, the brat and my crush are already bf/gf! What the heck should I do? [To Chrome, Bianchi, Lussuria, Haru]

2. There's this teacher of ours, that even though how hard we try to get a passing grade, she always finds reasons, utterly ridiculous reasons, that sometimes lowers our grades by a point! How do we deal with her? [Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera]

3. There's this annoying classmate, who always plays around and doesn't know when to quit, even though it's starting to irritate me. Heck, he'll always annoy you even if you start to beat him up. How do I deal with him? [Hibari, Mukuro, Varia]

There. Heck my life is so messed up. _

-CrimsonBallerina

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 120_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_12:55 PM_

_._

Ah, you crush her. Don't feel any guilt when you do so, because if she was your best friend, she wouldn't have gotten in the way of your love.

**-Bianchi**

* * *

_Entry No. 121_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:02 PM_

_._

Um, I think maybe you should talk it out with her. Maybe that'll help in some way…

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 122_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:07 PM_

_._

Hahi! If she was your best friend, she shouldn't have done that in the first place, especially since she _knows_ you like him! Haru says you confront her about it! Don't give up on your love, desu!

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No. 123_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:13 PM_

_._

Oh my, that is quite a horrible thing to do to a friend, especially a _best_ friend. Ma, I say you go talk to her about it. It's not good that your supposed best friend snagged your crush after you've been talking about him for a while. Good luck and tell us how it goes, dear~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 124_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:26 PM_

_._

Um, maybe try to talk this out with your teacher? That's what happened once with Gokudera, Yamamoto and I, except, um, Gokudera threatened the teacher with dynamites…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 125_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:29 PM_

_._

That teacher of yours sounds pathetic! Maybe she was like our old teacher who was actually a failure in school. You face her and tell her off for it, that's what you do!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 126_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:31 PM_

_._

Ahaha, maybe you should talk to that teacher about it? And if she doesn't listen, tell another teacher about the problem. Normally, the teachers work on dealing with things like this, haha! Good luck CrimsonBallerina!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 127_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:35 PM_

_._

You bite him to death so that he never moves again.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 128_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:38 PM_

_._

Kufufufu, you show him what hell looks like. Perhaps he'll stop then.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 129_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:42 PM_

_._

Ushishishi, you stab him a few times and see what he does then. If he's still twitching and irritating you, you kill him.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 130_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:45 PM_

_._

Get rid of him if he's a hindrance and an eyesore.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 131_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:46 PM_

_._

If he's useless, you get rid of him.

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 132_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:47 PM_

_._

VOI! YOU FUCKING KILL THAT ANNOYING TRASH!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 133_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:48 PM_

_._

Fucking murder that annoying scum.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 134_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:49 PM_

_._

You should get the fallen prince to stab him. I'm sure Bel sempai wouldn't mind since that's all he's good for.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 135_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_1:50 PM_

_._

Don't kill him and talk to an adult to help. I'm sure he's doing this for attention of some sort.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

All right. SO.. I have this friend, who's definitely and annoyingly screaming even at the most little things. I tried to have a talk with her, and she doesn't seem to listen much. Also, I tried distancing from her, and yet it still doesn't work. How do I deal with this? :/

-Scarlet Witch

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 136_

_Date: 8/12/12_

_2:13 PM_

_._

Hm, hm, you should force her to listen to you. Through what method, you can decide, Scarlet-chan~! If she still doesn't listen then you don't just distance yourself from her, you ignore her. Completely ditch her. After all, what's the point in hanging around such a pathetic person who won't listen to people and just screams like a child?

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate every review and alert I get for this! Just a little note, please don't send a barrage of questions like how **Cr8kIrAtH1Ef12** did. I loved answering those questions though because they were pretty funny (I mean, come on, _tea party _with the Varia. Funny stuff, man) but they were sort of everywhere and it was hard to answer them in order for me. If you guys are planning to send in a lot of questions, please do it like how **CrimsonBallerina** did it, where she did her question and then put the characters she wanted to answer it afterward in brackets. That's a lot more neater and easier for me. **

**Another note, in total, this chapter took 9 pages on word document. YES. Fabulous. And I spent like 2 or so hours on it QuQ**

**Thank you again for the alert and reviews, guys! Keep sending in questions! :)**


	13. SE Question Batch 4

Dear Prince,

We all know that you use knives as your primary weapons. Is your knives custom made? If yes, do you feel sorry for the supplier who have to constantly have to make them in bulks since you most probably waste hundreds on Fran per week not to mention thousands more in fight or do you re-use them? Does Varia pay for your weapons or it comes out of your pay (if you have any)?

To Fran and/or members of Varia,

Have you ever consider of having an 'anti-Prince's knives week' campaign or 'conserve the Prince's knife week' campaign? I mean not only you would save yourself but the potential damage on your property and the Vongola's/ Varia's wallets (whoever that usually pay for the damages you guys makes).

-Z3ROS3V3N

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 137_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_11:32 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, of course, these knives of mine are custom made. Why should the **prince** feel sorry for a **peasant**? I wouldn't have to waste my knives if it weren't for that shitty little frog bending them in half and chucking them away. Of course I re-use my knives~! They're perfect. Why wouldn't I re-use them?

Of course the Varia pays for my weapons. Mammon is a greedy brat when it comes to handing out paychecks though. Ushishishi. He's in charge of the money, and he once didn't give that gay peacock his paycheck for two weeks because of all the unnecessary amount of clothing he bought.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 138_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_11:34 AM_

_._

Ah, that's a good idea but instead of 'anti-Prince's knives week', we should have a 'anti-Prince week' where we send Bel sempai to some unknown island in the middle of nowhere for a week to fend for himself while we relax without him. Z3ROS3V3N, how about I put you in charge of this campaign? Ma, where do you live by the way? I'll send you a muffin basket for the great idea.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 139_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_11:43 AM_

_._

Mu, that is a rather promising idea, but that requires confiscating Bel's knives and he puts up a big fight when that happens. It would certainly save us money on damages around the mansion and outside though. Hm. I'm busy with missions and other issues and so are the other members of Varia, but if you can accomplish this campaign, I'll send you a fruitcake.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 140_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_11:47 AM_

_._

**VOI!** IF YOU CAN GET THAT SHITTY PRINCE TO LET GO OF HIS FUCKING KNIVES, GO AHEAD WITH THAT CAMPAIGN!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 141_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_11:48 AM_

_._

Ma, we would love to try that idea, especially since that would save on hiring new workers and cleaning the carpets and walls of blood, but we're busy with other stuff. Well, Z3ROS3V3N, how about we leave you in charge of that~? If you can send over some ideas to us on how to do this campaign, I'll send a cake to you~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 142_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_11:51 AM_

_._

In other words, these guys are too butt-arse lazy to do the campaign themselves, haha. But on the other hand, you can get free cake, fruitcake and a muffin basket for just sending in ideas! Ain't that great?

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

To Belphegor: If you had to marry someone, would she be a princess?

Reborn: I love you with all my heart, so I must ask, is that really your name?

-Kanako Arichi

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 143_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_11:56 AM_

_._

The **prince** doesn't care if she's a princess. If I had to marry someone, they have to be entertaining enough to not bore the **prince**~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 144_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_11:59 AM_

_._

Ah, thank you Kanako Arichi. I appreciate the message. And yes, this is my real name.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

This probably wouldn't be appropriate for Christmas, but whatever, it's worth a shot:

My friend told me about the Lavender Town Syndrome thing, where if someone listens to the theme song for Lavender Town in one of the old Pokemon games, then he/she might suicide and become insane(like Bel but maybe worse), and then I did research on it. Now, I can't sleep at night since I'm always worried that White Hand and Buried Alive might come to kill me in my sleep. It's a rather immature fear, but it's still scary whenever I try to think of a Vocaloid song to distract myself and a bloody Jigglypuff pops up in my mind with red eyes and a blood-stained microphone.

-lilReadingAngel

* * *

_Entry No. 145_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:03 PM_

_._

HIIEE! There's a rumor like that? That sounds really scary! But, um, if you want to fix that, try talking to someone about it. I normally do that and find that it helps afterwards. I'm sure that whole old Pokemon song thing isn't true though. Well, I hope it isn't…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 146_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:04 PM_

_._

The **prince** isn't insane. And that sounds funny. Maybe the **prince** should try that himself and see if I really will go suicide or insane over it~

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 147_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:05 PM_

_._

Hahi! That sounds really scary! Haru has heard of that before in her school! But she's sure it's not true because some of Haru's friends have tried that before and they're still alive! Don't believe in scary things like that!

**-Haru**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Dear Fran,

Do you approve of you being paired up with Bel? I mean the 'B26' yaoi pairing that fans go crazy for lol. Don't you get a little disturbed by it? Hehe, 33 you Fran and B26. Go B26 FOR THE WIN! o3o

Same goes for the pairing of Xanxus and Squalo. Xanxus being the father throwing everything and Squalo the mother being too loud. Mammon- being the sick greedy child. :P (Yeah sure. You'll get your money and extra. -_-) Lussuria- i don't know. Gay maid? o.0

Oh yeah i almost forgot the sick big creepy dog- Levi (Not really important.) -_-

Sincerely,

LoStInIlLuSiOn

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 148_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:11 PM_

_._

I'm pretty sure you sent us this question before but I'll give it a quick answer anyway.

Of course I'm disturbed by it. Exactly what sad fanatic is pairing me up with that fallen prince? I'm not gay. I don't like guys. I'm straight. I like girls. Well, I don't show it. But I do want a kiss from one. Maybe a kiss from Chrome would be nice. She's cute, even with that horrible pineapple hairstyle master gave her. Ah, maybe even from Umi sempai too, even though her white hair makes her look like a old granny.

Ah, and I'm starting to think there's some sexual tension going on between boss and commander.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 149_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:12 PM_

_._

Are you calling the **prince** _gay_ for the frog? I'll get you **peasant**, so lock your windows and doors. **Ushishishi.** I wonder how loud you'll scream when I pay you a visit~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 150_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:13 PM_

_._

**VOI!** WHO THE FUCK IS PAIRING ME UP WITH THAT SHITTY BOSS? I'M NOT FUCKING GAY, DAMMIT! **VOOOOIIIII!**

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 151_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:14 PM_

_._

What? Boss isn't gay! No! I refuse to believe that! And who are you calling a sick big creepy dog?

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 152_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:15 PM_

_._

_**What trash?**_

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

_Entry No. 153_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:16 PM_

_._

Ma, I'm not a gay maid! But I do believe there might be some sexual tension between boss and Squ-chan~! Fran-chan and Bel-chan though, there's nothing between them. I'm sure of it~! Although Bel-chan does act like a schoolboy with a crush, what with the way he keeps bullying Fran-chan.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 154_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:17 PM_

_._

I'm glad you understand how my payment works. For that, I'll let slide the 'sick greedy child' comment. You still have to send in my payment with the extra money though.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Here are my questions:

Timoteo (and maybe Tsuna): Have you ever thought of gathering skillful people from the streets to form a group that's similar to the Varia, but much bigger (like worldwide), for going undercover, spying, assassinating, watching over the Vongola famiglia and allies in the shadows, etc? Because that will be a very helpful thing to do.

Reborn:Have you ever thought of training Tsuna and his guardians the fun and not the sadistic way? Because it could be a more effective way.

Mukuro:Why do you keep your hair long and put it in a ponytail? It makes people think that you have an obsession with pineapples.

Ken:Which do you prefer to be friends with? Animals or humans? Me – animals

-Meweird maniac

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 155_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:20 PM_

_._

Hm. While that's a good idea, we already have enough skillful subordinates to do those jobs, but thank you for inquiring about it and sending in the idea to me. And besides, Xanxus wouldn't be very happy with another group that's similar to the Varia. He would probably try and get rid of them, aha.

**-The Ninth**

* * *

_Entry No. 156_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:23 PM_

_._

I'm not even comfortable with the fact Lambo is part of the mafia so I don't think I would be able to gather people from the streets to make a new group. And I think the Varia has that area covered. I can only imagine how angry Xanxus would be if we formed a new group like his, HIIEE! It's scary even imagining that!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 157_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:25 PM_

_._

If I did make training more fun, Dame-Tsuna and his guardians would still lack in a lot of skills. Besides, it is far more fun for me to train them this way.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 158_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:29 PM_

_._

Kufufufu, I rather like this hairstyle of mine. And how would it make people think I have an obsession with pineapples? It looks nothing like a pineapple. Whoever says otherwise, I'll pay them a visit and send them through hell.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 159_

_Date: 9/12/12_

_12:30 PM_

_._

Huh? That depends on how annoying an animal or person is! Like Chrome is irritating but Kakipi is cool! I hate that mafia Vongola brat and his friends though. Tch.

**-Ken**


	14. SE Question Batch 5

to belphegor

why did you hide your eyes?

is your eyes was weird or what

to fran

why you always wear big hat?

is that for protecting yourself from belphegor's knife and mukuro's trident?

-shimphony

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 160_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:04 AM_

_._

The **prince's** eyes aren't weird. They're just too royal for a **peasant** like you to see.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 161_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:19 Am_

_._

I always wear a big hat because Bel sempai forces me to wear it. Seeing as Mammon sempai is still alive I can only assume I'm forced to wear this frog hat because the fallen prince wants to embarrass me, although it's not all that bad. It keeps my head from being stabbed.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Lal Mirch,

How did Colonello propose and how did you accept? Also, do you feel slightly bad about agreeing to marry a baby? I still think you are one of the most amazing characters in the series though!

-Kanako Arichi

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 162_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:23 AM_

_._

What? Why do you want to know how Colonello proposed to me? And how I accepted? That's a personal matter! But if you do want to know, he proposed in an idiotic way only he knows how. I don't feel bad so much as awkward, seeing as how I'm a teenager now and he's still a baby, but I'll wait until he's older again so that we can get properly married.

Huh, I'm glad you think I'm amazing. Thank you for sending in your question, as personal as it was, and I appreciate the compliment.

**-Lal Mirch**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Dear Xanxus, Reborn, Tsuna, Byakuran, Uni, Hibari, Adelheid

Hey, I have problems with my guy classmates. Every. Each. Of. Them. The fact that the most student in class is boys didn't help at all. They crazy I tell you, CRAZY! I already did yelling, kicking, punching, throwing, insulting, chasing, etc. They still won't listen to me! It only work once when there was a teacher in the class. The latest 'crime' they did was spraying a room spray or something around the class. I usually the one who use it. My seat was unlucky enough to often use by the boys. sighed. that spray made me sneeze all day. After that I fell sick. I had a flu but I still can go to school. I had to absent for one and a half day. I also couldn't attend a wall magazine competition because I'm sicked. teacher was expecting much to me. I have 5 different medicine.

oh god why. why mom. why.

plus one therapy. Wait, at the beggining I had six...no, there was one day I had seven.

Please help me how to make the listen to me! I actually like my class but sometimes the boys were to much. I even need to broke the spray lid! their favorite game right now if I'm not mistaken, they sandwhich(did I spelled it right?) their body each other and jump over tables, chairs, even some of the boy stupid enough to be the object.

Help me! I'm deseperate!

from,

N.T.O

p.s I think I saw Squal on a magazine with him as a hair model...also in tv he walking on the catwalk...nice ass, Squalo.

p.p.s if anyone also can help, don't be shy!

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 163_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:37 AM_

_._

**VOI! WHAT? FUCKING TRASH!**

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

_Entry No. 164_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:38 AM_

_._

Kill those fucking scums.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 165_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:42 AM_

_._

Ma, don't do what Xanxus said, N.T.O-chan~! If the boys always hang around your seat, why don't you rig it to go off with something? Do the classic pie in the face gag, except don't use a pie, just use something lethal enough to not kill them. It's basically a warning to them~! Each time they don't listen, you get just the tiniest bit more lethal until eventually they'll cower in fear!

And get better soon, N.T.O-chan~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 166_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:43 AM_

_._

Ah, if they only listen when the teachers are around then I suggest you tell a teacher about it. If your health is at risk during school then the teachers should know so that they can help you. I hope you get well soon, N.T.O-chan!

**-Uni**

* * *

_Entry No. 167_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:45 AM_

_._

Um, I agree with Uni-chan. If your health is at risk of getting worse because of those guys, you should inform the teachers about it. They'll definitely help because they want the school to be a good place for the students. I hope you get better soon too, N.T.O-san!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 168_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:47 AM_

_._

In cases like these where idiots don't do as they're asked, you tell the closest or best authority figure around. If at any point something is endangering your health and well being, you should immediately get it fixed through any means necessary. If they only listen to the teacher, you tell the teacher, do you understand, N.T.O? Above all others, your well being should come first to yourself.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 169_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:49 AM_

_._

Hm, undisciplined students. As Reborn has replied, inform the closest and best authority figure to handle the situation. Do you not have a liquidation committee at your school to keep the students in check? You should form one.

**-Adelheid**

* * *

_Entry No. 170_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:50 AM_

_._

Tch, herbivores always flock to one another. You warn them before biting them to death if they disregard your orders.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 171_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:53 AM_

_._

Wah, Haru knows what you're talking about and understands you! Not all boys can be like Tsuna-san! You go and tell the teachers about it, okay? And Haru hopes you get better soon, N.T.O-chan! Haru is cheering for you!

**-Haru**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I'm going to be asking a lot of questions... I hope you'll forgive me!

Mammon-Why do you go by Mammon and not Viper?[Mammon]

Fon-Are you accepting students? And if yes, what do I need to do to sign up?[Fon]

Reborn- You are awesome. That is all. [Reborn]

Tsuna- I love your name .! Can I call you Tuna? [Tsuna]

Okay, time for the actual questions hehe...

If you could revive Luce, would you? Why or why not? [Arcobaleno]

Who do you like the most? Who do you hate the most? [Whomever wants to answer this!]

Do any of you like music? If so, what is your favorite song and who is it by? [Again, whomever]

How did you guys become Arcobaleno, anyway? Was it a series of test, or something? [Arcobaleno again...]

Okay, last one.

Lal, are you okay with the ColLal pairing? (Actually, are you okay with it, Colonnello?) [Lal and Colonnello]

-Victoria Takanashi

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 172_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_10:57 AM_

_._

I go by Mammon now because I chose to abandon my old name, which is a link to my past. It's a name that suits me well, I would suppose. As for the Luce question, I wouldn't do so. It would disrupt things you don't need to know about. And I don't particularly like anyone but I suppose Bel fits close enough to that. As for whom I hate the most, it would be Fon and his preaching. I don't listen to music but I'll say I hate the bloody ones Bel listens to. It's irritating because he turns the volume all the way up so you can hear it all over the mansion.

Hand in your payment before the end of the month.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 173_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:00 AM_

_._

Oh, thank you for sending in a question to me, Victoria-san. Unfortunately, I am not accepting any students. I'm sorry. But if I ever do, I'll be sure to inform you about it. And it would be nice to have Luce back with us again, she was a very wonderful and kind person that shouldn't have had such a curse placed onto her.

As for music, I quite enjoy classical and instrumental. It's calming and good for meditation. I don't have a particular 'artist' to name. Ah, Mammon, hate is such a strong word. I don't mean to preach, honestly. I myself don't have anyone I hate and I like most people I come across, but I suppose I would pick I-pin since she's a very dedicated and good child. I hope for the best in her future.

**-Fon**

* * *

_Entry No. 174_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:03 AM_

_._

Hm, of course I'm awesome, but thank you for sending it in to me. As for the question on reviving Luce, while it is an interesting and tempting idea, it would, as Mammon put it, disrupt things. I don't have exact people I like and hate the most to a…certain extent, but I do find that cow Lambo annoying.

And I'll answer on behalf of us Arcobaleno for this question. Yes, we were certainly given a series of tests by Checker-face because he wanted to see how strong we were before he sent us to a mountain area where we were struck by a bright light once we reached the top. That was how we became an Arcobaleno.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 175_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:04 AM_

_._

W-What? Why Tuna! Umi-chan already calls me that! Can't you think up a better and less embarrassing nickname for me? I mean I'm glad you love my name but 'Tuna' feels like such an embarrassing nickname…

And I like everyone, but if I had to choose just one it would be, um, uh, K-Kyoko-chan. She's a really great person. The person I would hate the most, hm, I don't really hate people all that much but I guess it would be Jager and Bermuda since they almost killed my friends and family. And I like any music, actually, just not really loud, screaming ones.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 176_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:08 AM_

_._

If we could bring Luce back to life, we wouldn't. There are just some things we cannot mess with in this lifetime. I would say I like Colonello the most, even if he is an idiot. As for hate, there's a good few I can think of but won't list.

And who came up with the ColLal pairing? I don't hate it since it isn't a lie, but it is slightly irritating that people are spreading this around. It seems like a personal sort of thing.

**-Lal Mirch**

* * *

_Entry No. 177_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:15 AM_

_._

Ah, I'm just going to basically agree with everything Lal said, kora. We have pretty much the same view on subjects like reviving things and the whole ColLal thing actually seems pretty cool, I just hope it doesn't become too crazy, haha.

I like Lal the most, even if she is a Spartan trainer. There's not that many people I hate. I don't really listen to music that much; it's just not my sort of thing, really, kora.

**-Colonello**

* * *

_Entry No. 178_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:17 AM_

_._

I would definitely bring Luce back! She was really nice to me, sort of like a mother, and she baked some really nice things too! I hate Reborn-sempai and Colonello-sempai the most since they always make me their errand boy! It's humiliating! I guess if I had to choose whom I liked the most, it'd be between Fon and Enma, because Fon ain't an asshole and asks instead of ordering me around. Enma is a pretty selfless kid and helped me when I needed it, so I like him.

**-Skull**

* * *

_Entry No. 179_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:20 AM_

_._

I like the Tenth the most because he's a great person! I hate practically anyone who's a threat or disrespects the Tenth. No one should do that! As for music, I like rock and punk, I suppose. They sound pretty good to me.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 180_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:26 AM_

_._

Ah, I like Tsuna-nee the most! He's a good person and I know he'll become an amazing boss! I don't hate anyone but I do dislike Mukuro because he scares me…and I like whatever Nana sings! She's a really great singer!

**-Fuuta**

* * *

_Entry No. 181_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:30 AM_

_._

Um, I guess I would say I like my famiglia and Tsuna-kun the most. Adelheid and everyone else have always been there for me, they're like a family, and I don't think I can imagine it any other way. Tsuna-kun is a great friend who helped me when I needed it most. He never once gave up on me, so I'm really grateful to him. I say I would hate Daemon Spade the most, because he manipulated my friends and killed my family. That's a reasonable enough explanation, right?

And I listen to whatever music Julie hands to me. I don't have a real favorite.

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No. 182_

_Date: 10/12/12_

_11:34 AM_

_._

Ano, I like Mukuro-sama the most. I don't really have anyone I hate. I listen to the music Ken and Chikusa listen to so I don't have a favorite…

**-Chrome**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Urgh, this is about two hours or so late (it's around 2 in the morning over here, so technically, it's the 11th) but I still kept the date for the entries at 10. I would have posted this sooner except on the 10th, my dog went out in the backyard and somehow sort of cracked one of his nails. There was blood all over his paw and I freaked out and had to take him to the vet to get it checked as well as have my dog's vaccination again. I was such a nervous wreck, haha.**

**For the questions in this entry, I'm sorry I couldn't properly answer the music question in the last part. I'm not well-versed in Japanese music, like I know some but not a whole lot, so I tried answering them as best as I could. And to **Mikuru-chan** and **CrimsonSkyTamer**, I'm sorry I didn't get your reviews in time. When you had left a review, I had already answered this batch, but I'll definitely answer them in Question Batch 6. Just wait for later today and you'll get your replies. Thank you for sending in a review with a question!**

**Now, I love all the questions you guys have been sending in, but I wondered if you wouldn't mind answering some questions from me in your reviews? It would be much appreciated so please do answer my questions if you can!**

**.**

**Firstly, am I keeping the characters in character? Please tell me if I'm not for any of them!**

**Secondly, is everyone enjoying the special event and the answers they've been receiving?**

**Third, is this format okay and easy to look through? Or does everything look like one huge pile of words? Should I separate the questions from the replies to make it better and easier to read?**

**Fourth, my last question, am I offending or insulting anyone in the answers I give out? Sometimes I'm afraid that I am so please tell me if I do**

**.**

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews everyone! I truly appreciate and love every single one I get! Keep sending in questions and please answer the four questions above. It's quick and easy, and I really do want to know your answers for them!**


	15. SE Question Batch 6

**To: Pretty much anyone who would bother to answer my questions**

**1) I'm always kind of 'left out' in my class. I mean, I prefer being alone, but sometimes I wish to talk to someone my own age and no-one responds. I mean, I'm not really the kind to say things verbally...what should I do?**

**2) I have a serious case of loser complex. But my classmates think I'm someone to look up to...when in reality I am seriously dame-ish. To make things worse, I have a seriously short fuse; it doesn't take much to make me pissed. And when I'm pissed I tend to threaten people/beat them up. So, people have a really weird impression of me. What should I do about my loser complex and lack of anger management skills?**

**PS: Xanxus, Levi, Fran, Bel, Umi, Luss-san, Mammon and Squalo: Thanks for your suggestions on my previous question (although they were almost the same in content). I figured you guys might want to know how things went; unfortunately that b****** is still alive. But at least he's keeping a distance know. If you want to know what I did, I beat him up...**

**-CrimsonSkyTamer**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 183_

_Date: 11/12/12_

_1:00 PM_

_._

I think you should ask someone to help you with your 'anger management skills'. I'm sure there's someone out there who can help with that. And I used to be called 'Dame-Tsuna' (still called that by some people) but there are people around me who think I'm great too. I don't understand why they think I'm great but I'm grateful that they think of me in such an amazing way! I think you should look on the positive side of that, because I'm definitely sure you're not dame-ish or a loser.

And as for the first question, you should join a club either in your school or somewhere in your town/city. Sometimes there are people who don't mind quiet people like you, and normally in clubs they make everyone feel welcomed. It's hard now but trust me, you'll find people who will be glad they met you.

I hoped I helped in some way!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Ok , I'm really kind of desperate. There is this one guy in our school-he's a junior and I'm a 8th grader and he keeps on following me whenever he can. Heck he even followed me into the girls bathroom and waited there till I'm done doing my business inside. Then whenever I asks him why would he follow me everywhere, he's just going to stare at me like I'm a newly discovered item or something. I tried a lot of pranks on him and I even humiliated him but it didn't work. And the worst part is , he's my neighbor and I would always see him looking at his window and staring at me. It creeps me out a little and I don't know what to do... I can't transfer school and move in another town since my parents liked the place so much... Help please?**

**-Mikuru-chan**

**P.S. Fran what do you like more , The apple hat or the frog hat? **

**Byakuran, if you'll have a little sister , how will you treat her?**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 184_

_Date: 11/12/12_

_1:45 PM_

_._

I prefer the apple hat. It's healthy, don't you think? And you know the saying, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Ah, if only Bel sempai were a doctor. Then I could wear the apple hat everyday to keep him away.

That boy you're talking about sounds really creepy, Mikuru-chan. Have you tried outrunning him? Maybe even hiring a bodyguard or two? Bodyguards seem pretty good at getting rid of stalkers. And does anyone else notice this boy following you around? I think if I were your friend or family I would've noticed. Get them to help.

Good luck with your stalker problem, Mikuru-chan.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 185_

_Date: 11/12/12_

_1:48 PM_

_._

Hm, if I had a littler sister, how would I treat her? I'd keep her away from everything bad in this world~! In short, I'd be overprotective of her!

And what sort of pranks do you play on him? Maybe they're not extreme enough. Try and hurt him. People tend to steer clear of people who hurt them, you know? If that doesn't work, you can always kill him~! Ah, have fun dealing with your stalker, Mikuru-chan~!

(Aha, Mikuru-chan, your name sounds like Mukuro-kun's name~!)

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Hibari-san.**

**If there was a guy that was girly and could fight well, would be attracted to that guy? Would you think you wew gay if you were attracted to him? What if you found out that guy was actually a girl?Would you go out with the girl? And do you have a girlfriend? Thank-you!**

**-Asumi, Ayumi (Person who loves misscuriousbird!)**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 186_

_Date: 11/12/12_

_1:52 PM_

_._

Tch, don't ask so many questions from me, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death. I don't have a need for a girlfriend nor would I even hold the slightest interest in someone like that.

**-Hibari**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Mukuro, Kokuyo Gang(excluding M.M), and any other guys that are close with Chrome**

**WHAT RELATIONSHIP DO YOU HAVE WITH MY CHROME-CHAN?! I WONT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER! **

**By the way I'm a girl No homo. I just think of Chrome-chan as my adorable little sister. x) Which is why I have an undying hatred for M.M and anyone else that harasses her...heh... Move it, Mukuro, I'll be taking the role of her elder silbing. *_* Well, she doesn't even see Mukuro as an 'older sibling' so meh...**

**Sayuri**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 187_

_Date: 11/12/12_

_2:23 PM_

_._

WHAT? Who'd want to touch _her_? Or even have a relationship with her? She's irritating as hell! And who do you think you are, talking to Mukuro-sama like that? I'll find where you live and get you, you bitch!

**-Ken**

* * *

_Entry No. 188_

_Date: 11/12/12_

_2:32 PM_

_._

Ken, shut up. I know you don't hate Chrome. Don't threaten the people who send in questions, you can't even find them. And to you, Sayuri, I don't have a close relationship with Chrome but she's okay with me. You can't take Mukuro-sama's role either.

**-Chikusa**

* * *

_Entry No. 189_

_Date: 11/12/12_

_2:39 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, Chrome is my adorable little soldier, but if you wanted a more detailed explanation, all I can give you is that our relationship is quite…_complex_. No matter what you do though, you can never take her away from me, 'Sayuri'. Chrome will always come back to me.

If you try to, I'll be very amused.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 190_

_Date: 11/12/12_

_2:40 PM_

_._

Ah, master, your creepy side is showing. People are going to think you're threatening Chrome. As for me, I like Chrome because she's nice and cute. We're just friends though. If you are going to take over as her elder sibling, do you mind kicking master's ass? He's getting a big head again.

And I want to be the younger sibling. Yosh.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thank you for answering my questions guys! I bolded all questions sent so I hope it's easier to separate them from the replies. I'm also glad that I'm keeping the characters in character! If at any point I don't, point it out to me guys!**

**And I feel that I didn't answer these questions as best as I could, so I'm going to say/type sorry about the low quality in the answers. It's hard to have inspiration for this when I'm dropping in moods again. (I honestly hate this year. It's the first time I've had such low and bad moods) And I'm going to apologize for the next chapter or two if I'm still in this slump. Sorry guys, but I'll do my best to answer your questions, but don't worry, this slump of mine never lasts that long, only for a day or two at best but that's it.**

**Aha, I love you too, Asumi Ayumi! I would give you a hug but since I can't, I'll send you some cyber love and a cyber hug instead. Receive them with great care ;)**

**I love the rest of you guys too for faving, following and reviewing this fic! I'm glad you enjoy this fic and the special event that's going on!**


	16. SE Question Batch 7

**Would you recruit a girl for the position of cloud guardian if she fits all the requirements? Are there any other methods on how the Varia recruit their officers? Are there any restrictions that doesn't allow officers to date or fall in love? What is your ideal woman (or in Lussuria's case, man)? And please don't try to avoid this question Xanxus-san, your fangirls would love to hear/read/know your answer. [Varia]**

**When and how are you going to confess your love to Kyoko? And are you oblivious to Haru's love for you, Tsunayoshi-san? [Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

**Gokudera-san, are you fine with readers pairing you up with Miura Haru? And how would you feel if Tsunayoshi-san were to get married? [Gokudera Hayato]**

**What is your favorite food? Mine would be home-cooked food. [Anyone]**

**Arrivederci,**

**Neve**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 191_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:10 AM_

_._

Tch, it depends on whether the trash is worthy of us recruiting them. I don't give a fuck on whether or not one of the scums working for me falls in love or dates someone else working for the Varia. If they fuck up, they're dead. My ideal woman is none of your fucking business.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 192_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:15 AM_

_._

**VOI!** We recruit people who are Varia worthy! And if the bitch fits the requirements for the position of Cloud guardian, she'll have to go through our shitty boss and me for approval. I don't give a damn if a subordinate dates or falls in love with another subordinate so long as they don't fuck up their missions! They do and I'll fucking kill them!

Tch, if I had to have an ideal woman, she's gotta be fucking tough to be able to handle all the fucking idiots in our group.

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 193_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:16 AM_

_._

Ma, well, most recruitment go through our boss and commander for approval, so I guess if she passes by them, we won't mind having her for the role of Cloud Guardian~! Subordinates are welcome to fall in love and date whoever they want, just as long as they don't mess up on a mission or put their 'love' before the Varia.

Just a note for any women interested in boss, I think he would like a woman who can cook for him whenever he wants and brings him bottles of alcohol. I assume he likes pretty woman, but either way, take caution if you're going to attempt to ask out any one of the Varia members, all right dears? And I like cute people~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 194_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:17 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, recruitment goes through the shark peasant and boss for approval. We don't care for 'love' so long as the **peasant** subordinates of ours don't screw up their jobs, and the **prince** likes a pretty girl who's interesting enough not to bore me.

So if any of you **peasants** are going to try asking me out, make sure you're not a bore, understand? Or else the **prince** will resort to stabbing or cutting into you to please my boredom~!

**Ushishishi~!**

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 195_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:19 AM_

_._

Recruitment goes through boss and Squalo! Subordinates are allowed to have their love lives but must put the Varia ahead at all times and must not slack off on their missions and jobs! If they do so, boss and Squalo will end up killing them.

I don't have time for girls nor do I have an ideal woman!

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 196_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:20 AM_

_._

Ah, I don't particularly mind a girl becoming the next Cloud guardian but she'll have to go through boss and longhaired commander for approval, as everyone has said before. Love takes backseat to the Varia so most subordinates don't even bother having a love life.

My ideal woman would have to be someone cute who can do most house chores since I can't do any of them. She shouldn't nag or shove her ideals onto me. Equality is the basis for relationships, right? Meh, basically, what I just described is a maid. Huh. Oh well. And Bel-sempai, you're being creepy again, but you're always creepy so I guess that doesn't matter.

Also, no one would go out with you, Levi-sempai, you're too much of a lightning pedophile.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 197_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:21 AM_

_._

I'm not going to repeat the answers for the questions on recruitment or love because it'll be the same as everyone else's. As for ideal woman, my only requirement is that she's rich and doesn't use my money.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 198_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:24 AM_

_._

W-Well, I'm not oblivious to Haru liking me. She says it a lot to me so I don't think I could _not_ notice it, but I've told her before I don't see her in that way. And why are you asking about confessing to Kyoko-chan? I'm afraid that when I do, she'll just take it as a joke like she did the first time (granted though, I was in my underwear but still…!)

I don't think I have the courage to confess to her properly, but if I don't, Reborn will harass me!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 199_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:30 AM_

_._

Oi, don't harass the Tenth with questions like that! And who the hell is pairing me up with that annoying chatterbox? Tch, I'll have to find them later and teach them a lesson. Also, the lady Tenth marries would have to be someone as equally as amazing as him! I wouldn't object to him getting married so long as the chick isn't a threat to him!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 200_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:31 AM_

_._

Here is where I list down some of these guys' favorite foods~! Hope you don't mind, Neve~!

.

**Bel**: Sushi (I know, surprising right?)

**Byakuran**: He's got a sweet tooth and I assume his favorite food is marshmallows

**Chrome**: Chocolate and malt sugar

**Colonello**: Don't know but he says his favorite drinks are Sports drinks

**Fon**: Mapo Tofu

**Uncle** **Kawahira**: soy sauce ramen, salt ramen, and miso ramen

**Ken**: He doesn't have a favorite food but his favorite snack is peppermint-flavored gum

**Hibari**: Hamburger Steak (Yep. Dude's a carnivore)

**Lambo**: Grapes, octopus balls and gumdrops

**Reborn**: Nami flavored miso soup

**Spanner**: Doesn't have a favorite food but his favorite flavor is strawberry

**Mammon**: Um, I think he likes Mapo Tofu as well, but I'm not too sure. However, his favorite drink is strawberry milk!

**Yamamoto**: Sushi, his favorite sushi dishes being toro, Hamachi and shrimp

**Tsuna**: He has 308 favorite foods (geez Tuna-pon, that's a ridiculous amount) but according to _him_, his absolute favorite is Salisbury steak ranking first. And to him, fried eggs is ranked 8th…

**Xanxus**: Steak, and to the ladies who want to woo him (good luck with that) his favorite drink is tequila.

.

Those are the answers I could properly get from people. Oh well.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Hey, To anyone who bothers to answer this question, Do you guys have anything special to you in particular? Anything. Just anything.**

**renagal42**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 201_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:36 AM_

_._

Um, anything special to Mukuro-sama is special to me, like Ken and Chikusa...

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 202_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:37 AM_

_._

Hahi, Tsuna-san is special to Haru! But if we're talking about things that aren't people, costumes are special to Haru, like Namahage!

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No. 203_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:38 AM_

_._

My friends and family are special to me, but if you're talking about an object, I guess I would say my Vongola gloves.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 204_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:39 AM_

_._

Well, baseball is special to me! And now, so is the sword! Ahaha, Squalo has told me off for almost choosing baseball over the sword once!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 205_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:41 AM_

_._

Hm, to me, machinery is special.

**-Spanner**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Hibari-sempai,**

**Would you go save someone if they were attacked then chained and thrown into Namimori canal (or is it a river?) Or would you just let them die and let their remains soil the dirt? **

**To Sawada-sama,**

**Sawada-sama, As Neo-primo, What are your plans for correcting the mafia? (You can't escape your fate you know. You're destined to be a boss.**

**-Asato Jun**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 206_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:49 AM_

_._

Hm. I would, because no one is allowed to soil Namimori's ground, and I will bite to death the perpetrator who committed the act of beating someone up and letting them soil Namimori's ground.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 207_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_10:56 AM_

_._

But I keep saying that I won't become the boss of Vongola, whether it's Vongola Tenth or Vongola Neo-primo! Don't they both mean practically the same thing? And I honestly don't know what I would do to correct the mafia. I don't think I _can_ correct something that has been around for years and has such scary people…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Well, okay. Hmmm...**

**Tsuna, if you don't want me to call you "Tuna", what should I call you?[Tsuna]**

**Erm... Squalo-sempai, have you ever tried wearing your hair in a ponytail or something? It must be pretty annoying since it's that long. Oh, and have you ever tried shark fin? I hear it is delicious.[Squalo]**

**Victoria Takanashi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 208_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_11:10 AM_

_._

Just 'Tsuna' is fine! Just no embarrassing nicknames, please.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 209_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_11:27 AM_

_._

Tch, tying my hair up is more fucking troublesome! And it'll only give that fucking idiot Lussuria an excuse to mess with my hair! And **VOOOOIIIII!** WHY THE FUCK WOULD I EAT SHARK FIN SOUP? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Anyone who wants to answer this,**

**I have this older brother who annoys me like HELL. He's always lecturing me and telling me things that I'm 90% sure I won't even use in life. When I get mad at him, he always tells me that It's for my own good and he's trying to help me. Yet, he always calls me, "Stupid, useless, annoying, idiot, moron, dumb, failure," and a lot of other things. Last time I checked, calling me hurtful things isn't supposed to be helpful. When I was younger and a lot more crybaby-ish, and I would cry because he said that and told my parents, he would always say it was a joke. A FREAKING JOKE. Some brother he was. And whenever I get into a fight with my parents, he always butts in and takes my parent's side. ALWAYS. I want to tell him off so bad whenever he picks on me, but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be pretty. So...help? (And NO, I cannot kill him even though I want to sometimes.)**

**-Sayuri**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 210_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_11:48 AM_

_._

I think you should try talking to him about it. Ken always yells about things without letting us speak and Chikusa always tells him to be quiet before actually having a conversation about the problem…

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 211_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_11:54 AM_

_._

Ma, I _could_ tell you to insult him back and tell him useless stuff too just to annoy him as well, but I've been paid to give proper advice by Lussuria-sempai. I suggest you take out all your anger on a punching bag before attempting to talk to your older brother about these problems. That way, you're calm and are least likely to kill him for being so pesky.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 212_

_Date: 12/12/12_

_12:12 PM_

_._

I don't think you should tell him off but I definitely think you should talk it out with him. I can understand from his perspective that he only wants to help you since he's the older brother. Tell him that while you appreciate his help, you don't want to be insulted and constantly told things every day, and that it would be nice of him to side with you sometimes whenever your parents are having a fight with you over something you didn't do.

If you talk it out with him, I'm sure he'll understand. I hope I helped, Sayuri-san!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thanks for faving, following and reviewing guys~! And I'm going to type here, congratulations to MelodicWaters for being my 100th reviewer! I throw hearts and such at you and my other lovely and great reviewers~! *chucks hearts and such at you guys***

**I'm going to say sorry to the question on what's special to them and favorite foods. I didn't want to make stuff up, because quite frankly, I just can't do that. I looked through for the favorite foods answers and just typed what I thought was special to the characters based on the trivias for them in the wikia. Hope you guys don't mind that.**

**And huh, today is the 12th of the 12th of 2012. Love this date, just saying. (Anyone else see all the 1s and 2s in the last entry? Huh? Huh? Yeeeeaaah~ *shot*)**

**Anyway, keeping sending in questions guys~!**


	17. SE Question Batch 8

**Squalo: if the Varia have a Cloud Guardian and the guardian its a young girl (around 16 years old),she able to complete all the mission that you or the boss gave to her and she's tough around the other officers except for you. She open up her feeling to you more than anyone else and she treats you differently from the other officers,and she even told you that you like a big brother to you,will you able to comfort her if she broke down(seriously hurt about her dark past which was darker than blood)?**

**Xanxus: if you have a daughter or a younger sister,would you treat them as one of the underling who works with you,or will you treat them differently?**

**Answer those question truthfully... Please...**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 213_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_3:14 PM_

_._

Tch, I'm not fucking comforting anyone. If the little trash gets even the slightest bit emotional, I'd kick her fucking ass out. **VOI!** In the Varia, we don't do emotional shit like that! The moment someone shows their emotional side, they're immediately labeled as fucking weak!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 214_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_3:26 PM_

_._

The trash would be treated like the rest of the fucking scum working for me. Why the fuck should I treat her any differently?

**-Xanxus**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Erhm... I think I'll talk about pairings today. What do you guys think about all of those pairings out there? (i.e. 1827, etc.)**

**-tortor1**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 215_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_3:28 PM_

_._

They're irritating. Why would anyone pair me up with Hibari Kyoya? And the way they portray me in these pairings makes me want to go through hell again.

**Kufufufu**, perhaps I should pay whoever started this a visit.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 216_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_3:36 PM_

_._

I'll bite you to death.

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

_Entry No. 217_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_3:48 PM_

_._

I'm pretty sure we all agree that those pairings are embarrassing and weird. I don't understand why you guys pair us up; I mean why pair me with Hibari-san? HIIEE!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 218_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_3:53 PM_

_._

Everyone isn't too fond of those pairings. You have to admit; most of them are yaoi pairings and its safe to assume most of us aren't gay. I'll leave Lussuria-sempai out of this, of course. But yeah, the pairings you guys make scare us sometimes.

Maybe next time, could you guys pair me up with a cute girl instead of Bel-sempai? That would be great.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To anyone who is willing to,answer:**

**well, this question is kinda asked before, but my situation is kinda different...**

**I also got an elder sister, she also like to nag to me about random things like school and anime/manga and stuff...**

**well, our relationship isn't all THAT bad, but I really hate it when my parents are scolding me, she'll just stand on their side and find the more reasons to scold/hit me. Especially when I'm always helping her out (although I'm not really good at it, but I tried my best...) whenever she gets in trouble. But everytime she ended up yelling at me to 'shut up' or 'I dun need your help' or 'your not helping at all' and sometimes even 'dun try to act hero'... seriously, I really was trying to help...**

**So... please****？****Anyone****？**

**-KIRI NO BASHOE**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 219_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_4:01 PM_

_._

I think before I tell you advice, I should also inform the rest of our readers and senders that if you send in questions like these where you are having problems with a family member, we will most likely end up sending you similar answers to a previous question. In most situations like this among the family, the best thing to do would be talking to your sister about it, or whichever other family member you're having trouble with. It's the most logical thing to do.

Any other answers you would get will most likely come from people like Byakuran or Belphegor where they would tell you to either mentally or physically harm your sister, while others like Haru and Kyoko would be cheering you on and hope for the best.

Don't make us repeat answers for too long, or else some of us may get annoyed.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Byakuran-san, do you eat anything besides marshmallows and food containing marshmallows? And IF you did manage to collect the Tri-ni-set and use it to recreate all of existence, what would be your goal from then? [Byakuran]**

**Also, who do you think is the most mysterious/secretive person in KHR? [Anyone]**

**Oh, and I would like to comment that I think only Squalo, Mukuro, Kikyo and Fon are the only ones who know that men with long hair are a real turn-on. **

**Arrivederci,**

**Neve**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 220_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_4:23 PM_

_._

Hm, of course I eat other foods besides marshmallows! I just prefer eating marshmallows most of the time, but Uni-chan often tells me I should be eating proper meals. If I did manage to collect the Tri-ni-sette and recreated all of existence, then I guess I really wouldn't have a goal after that. What more would there be left to do~?

And aw, don't you think my hair is a turn on? Aren't I handsome? Hm? You're hurting my feelings, Neve-chan~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 221_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_4:27 PM_

_._

That bastard Byakuran would be the most secretive. I still don't trust him, even if the princess does. After what he did in the future and the things he's capable of doing now, I have to keep an eye on him.

**-Gamma**

* * *

_Entry No. 222_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_4:35 PM_

_._

I think Reborn is the most mysterious and secretive. Even if I know about the Arcobaleno curse, he's still hiding things, and it's pretty hard to read his expressions…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 223_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_4:39 PM_

_._

Ha, I think my Tsuna-kun and my husband is the most secretive. They don't tell me what they do nowadays, but I assume they're probably father/son bonding.

**-Nana**

* * *

_Entry No. 224_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_4:43 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, of course. You have great taste, Neve.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 225_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_4:56 PM_

_._

Oh, thank you, Neve. I'm glad you think men with long hair are, as you said, 'a real turn-on'. I assume you like men like that? But, I appreciate the comment nonetheless.

**-Fon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Why do you like the namahage so much Haru-chan? (haru)**

**Reborn why are you so trigger-happy?(reborn)**

**Hibari-san are your tonfas custom made?**

**Gokudera-san smoking is not healthy!**

**Dear Shimon family**

**So here is the situation, I broke up with my ex about 2 years ago but ever since then hes been asking me out none stop no matter how many times I reject him. Its' seriously starting to get on my last nerve. I've tried just about everything talking, threatening, ignoring him, avoiding him, hell i even tried violence once or twice. So I'm resorting to hiding out however everywhere I hide he ends up finding me. Any tips on where I can hide WITHOUT him finding me?**

**-JJxMusicxLover**

**P.S. As for my previous question; the anger management only helped so much. By the way my ex is the idiot I was talking about, so you can see why i lost my temper a bit.**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 226_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:04 PM_

_._

Hahi, Haru likes the Namahage because it's cute~! Haru wears that costume all the time!

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No. 227_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:08 PM_

_._

Hm, I'm not trigger-happy. I just like guns and pulling the trigger. It's a rather fun hobby, if I do say so myself.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 228_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:10 PM_

_._

Hn, why are you asking about my tonfas, herbivore? But I'll answer anyway. Yes, they are custom made. Do not ask where from.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 229_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:12 PM_

_._

Who the hell are you to tell me that? I know smoking isn't healthy, but I like it anyway. Tch. It's none of your business.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 230_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:35 PM_

_._

Oh, um, did you only want advice on where to hide? That's quite odd, but I'll try my best to suggest some areas. Do you live alone or with your family? Hiding out at home is a pretty good place, especially if your family is there because then you could just tell them to tell your ex-boyfriend to go away.

I hope your problem goes away soon.

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No. 231_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:36 PM_

_._

Since confrontation didn't work, I would have to say you either hide in your home, as Enma typed, or hide among your friends in a big group. Tell them that you don't want him near you and ask them to keep him away. If he really does become an issue, I highly suggest bringing it up with an authority figure like your parents.

**-Adelheid**

* * *

_Entry No. 232_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:39 PM_

_._

Ma, just keep hiding anywhere and everywhere. He should give up at some point.

**-Shitopi-chan**

* * *

_Entry No. 233_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:40 PM_

_._

Aw, did you want me to come over and help with your problem personally? I'd be more than glad to help~!

**-Julie**

* * *

_Entry No. 234_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:41 PM_

_._

You should just knock him out completely and then ditch him somewhere!

**-Koyo**

* * *

_Entry No. 235_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:42 PM_

_._

…Maybe you can hide with your friends and family…

**-Kaoru**

* * *

_Entry No. 236_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:43 PM_

_._

Ah, I'll agree with Enma and Adelheid. Hide in your house with your family, or among your friends and tell them to keep your ex-boyfriend away from you.

**-Ooyama**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To everyone that has met Tsuna at least once, what is your favorite anime/book/cartoon/or ****manga?**

**-ixCheshire**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 237_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:50 PM_

_._

I don't have a favorite book, but I like reading ones on the supernatural and about aliens. They're pretty damn fascinating.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 238_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:53 PM_

_._

Um, most of us don't actually read that often. Things have been so hectic that there's hardly time to properly read a book, especially in my house where it's too loud to even read something…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 239_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_5:58 PM_

_._

I like reading and looking through my ranking book! It's fun to see Tsuna-nii's rankings along with his friends and family!

**-Fuuta**

* * *

_Entry No. 240_

_Date: 13/12/12_

_6:00 PM_

_._

Ah, I really like reading books on ballerinas or of places like France. Hana gives me these books that she likes sometimes, and Haru-chan likes to show me books about Japanese legends or costumes she wants to try making.

**-Kyoko**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I don't know the Shimon Family all the well except for Enma and I just sort of winged it for the favorite manga/anime/cartoon/book question because I don't know that either, so sorry. **

**Thanks for faving, following and reviewing guys! Send in more questions~!**


	18. SE Question Batch 9

**Questions:**

**Sweet Tooth,Byakuran: Are you going to still treat Yuni(Uni) the same if she was your wife? (Here are some marshmallows for you)**

**Martial Arts Master,Fon: If you have another student(except for I-pin), would you teach them?**

**Silver Shark,Squalo: ... T_T ... TT_TT, ever know how not to get angry so easily?**

**The Liger,Xanxus: would you please stop throwing things at Squalo's head... T_T**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 241_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_10:04 AM_

_._

Oh no, no, no, no, that would _never_ happen, Gale-chan~! While Uni-chan is rather cute, I would never ask her to be my wife. I'm not a pedophile. Not to mention Gamma would throw a horrible fit if she and I were to ever get married, and no one likes a blonde-haired man throwing a fit like a child.

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 242_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_10:23 AM_

_._

Ah, I don't believe I would ever accept another student but if I did than yes, I would teach them.

**-Fon**

* * *

_Entry No. 243_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_10:36 AM_

_._

**VOI!** I WOULD LIKE TO FUCKING SEE _YOU_ HANDLE SHIT FOR BRAINS TRASHES 24/7, BRAT! ESPECIALLY THAT FUCKING PRINCE BEL, THE SHITTY FROG FRAN AND THAT FUCKING MORON UMI! LITTLE FUCKING SHITS CAN'T SHUT THE FU

**[Due to excessive swearing, we have disconnected Squalo's Internet connection]**

* * *

_Entry No. 244_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_10:45 AM_

_._

Tch, I'll throw whatever I fucking want to at useless scums like him.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**[Lussuria] Who in the series would you like to be paired up with most?**

**[Reborn] how old we're you when you first fired a gun of any kind?**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 245_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_10:58 AM_

_._

Oh my, now that is quite a hard question to answer! I honestly don't mind anyone, although I much prefer someone like that cute Sun Guardian from Sawada Tsunayoshi's side or maybe someone like boss or Squ-chan~!

And I'm definitely not considering Levi A Than. He thinks his piercings and facial hair look cool when they're really not. I've even told him that it doesn't look good but of course he ignored me. Sigh.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 246_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_11:02 AM_

_._

Hm, I would say a couple years before I was 15. Those water guns were certainly entertaining enough.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**How would you describe yourself or another in one word? And what do you think would be the fastest way to kill someone? [Anyone]**

**Arrivederci,**

**Neve**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 247_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_11:35 AM_

_._

Boss is scary, Squ Senpai's noisy, Levi's an idiot, Lussuria's just perverted, Mammon is cheeky but his cheeks are puffy and Fran's a annoying frog. Me, I'm royally awesome~!

The fastest way to kill someone is to shoot him or her in the head, like how boss does. They're dead within a second. **Ushishishi~!**

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 248_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_11:49 AM_

_._

Ma, Uni-chan is cute, Gamma is always angry, Tsunayoshi is interesting, and I'm amazing~! And I think it's pretty unanimous that shooting someone in the head is the fastest way to kill someone. Nothing beats a bullet~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 249_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_11:53 AM_

_._

Tsuna-san is amazing! Kyoko-chan is fun, Bianchi-san is beautiful, Uni-chan is cute, and Chrome-chan is shy! Hahi, why would Haru know what's the fastest way in killing someone!?

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No. 250_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_11:54 AM_

_._

Lambo is loud, Gokudera always seems angry, Yamamoto is very carefree, Hibari-san is scary, Mukuro is, um, a bit creepy, Chrome is nice, Onii-san is energetic, Kyoko-chan is cute, Haru is very upbeat and the Varia are scary.

And why do you want to know what's the fastest way in killing someone!?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**TYL Hibari, Do you ever end up with a wife or girlfriend? Have you ever have your first kiss?**

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 251_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_12:48 PM_

_._

No, I am not married, nor do I have a girlfriend. I have no interest in chasing after a relationship right now.

**-TYL Hibari**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**So, here's my reaally complicated problem:**

**I'm being constantly compared to my younger sister because of her achievements. When its my turn to achieve something, my relatives always shrug me off and say that , "What?! Is that the best you can do?! Look at your sister, she was ranked first, etc. etc." I told them that it was all what my best efforts can do, but they still shrug me off ! Even my little sister now looks down on me! I tried everything: achieved 2nd ranks in honors, get very good grades, win many contests, but they still won't acknowledge me... what to do? **

**[Vongola Family and Varia]**

**-SakuraShoujo**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 252_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_12:56 PM_

_._

Um, I think you should sit your parents or relatives down and talk this out with them properly. Like _really_ properly talk to them. Tell them that being compared to your sister does not make you feel good about yourself and that they should be encouraging and be happy with the achievements you yourself made.

I hope that helped in some way and that this works out for you.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 253_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:02 PM_

_._

Hahaha, maybe you should just ignore them and think about your own happiness? It seems like you're trying too much to please your relatives. Sometimes, it's just best to do what makes yourself happy instead of others. If you keep letting their comparisons get to you, you're not going to be all that happy in the future.

And I'm sure your little sister isn't looking down on you! Just don't listen to their comparisons and look on the bright side of everything! I mean, you achieved 2nd ranks in honors, get very good grades, and win a lot of contests! That's more than I can do for sure, hahaha!

So don't look down on yourself, SakuraShoujo, you're every bit as good as your sister is but in your own way!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 254_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:05 PM_

_._

Screw them. Like hell you should be letting them get to you like that. God, you're already even freaking smarter than the baseball idiot and turf head. You're fucking smart enough. Ignore those morons. You'll be a hell of a lot happier if you do.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 255_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:23 PM_

_._

JUST PRACTICE AND BE MORE EXTREME THAN YOUR LITTLE SISTER! SHOW THEM HOW EXTREME YOU REALLY ARE! DON'T LET THEM GET YOU DOWN!

**-RYOHEI**

* * *

_Entry No. 256_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:34 PM_

_._

Bite them to death for looking down on you.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 257_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:46 PM_

_._

Um…I think you should find people who appreciate you for being yourself, and not put down your accomplishments. I don't quite understand why they wouldn't be happy with you. You've accomplished a lot of things, and that's good.

I hope you feel better about the comparisons with your sister. I'm sure she doesn't look down on you like you say she does.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 258_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:49 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, forget them. They're really not worth the time or effort.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 259_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:51 PM_

_._

Fuck those scums.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 260_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:52 PM_

_._

**VOI! **WHO THE FUCK CARES WHAT THEY THINK? IF YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU'VE ACCOMPLISHED THAN THAT'S IT! FUCK THEM!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 261_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:53 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, just do what the prince did and kill your little sister. Drop some drugs in her drink, then stab her when she's too drowsy to fight back~! It's always best to get rid of competition~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 262_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:54 PM_

_._

Ah, who really cares what they think? I can tell you this, you're smarter than Levi-sempai. He's as stupid as a plank of wood. Just be happy with that and ignore them.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 263_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:55 PM_

_._

Mu, you forget them. In the long run, you're really the only person who matters to yourself. If you're happy with your accomplishments, that's it. You want to get better then you strive for it. What they say doesn't matter.

Send your payment before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 264_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_1:58 PM_

_._

Oh dear, don't ever let something like that get you down! You should be proud and happy with your accomplishments! Just don't listen to them and don't let their comparisons get to you, you'll be a lot happier that way~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 265_

_Date: 14/12/12_

_2:00 PM_

_._

What was that Fran!? I'll get you later! And as boss said, forget about them!

**-Levi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews guys! Keep sending in questions~!**


	19. SE Question Batch 10

**[Collonello] Does getting bitch slapped by Lal all the time hurt?**

**[Tsuna Fish, and beloved Reborn] How do you feel about the pairing R27?**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 266_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_12:34 PM_

_._

Of course it hurts to get slapped by Lal, kora! What kind of question is that?

**-Colonello**

* * *

_Entry No. 267_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_12:43 PM_

_._

I'm not gay nor am I a pedophile. Whoever started that term should step up and let me shoot them with one of my bullets.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 268_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_12:47 PM_

_._

That pairing is actually very disturbing…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Anyways, here's another problem: (I am so problematic)**

**I have a friend who is so obsessed in a particular "topic realm" that it influences her life now. The way she dresses, the way she speaks, even assignments and school works, she's applying that "topic realm" that other people start to mistake her and label her as a "weirdo". She doesn't even seem to recognize some popular artists in the reality that even small kids do know! I tried talking to her properly and gave her some advice as to how to be considerate of how people think of her, and in the end, she got mad at me because I'm such a kill joy.. What do I do? Am I doing the right thing? **

_**.**_

_**Edit: Another question added**_

_**Date: 15/12/12**_

_**12:50 PM**_

_**.**_

**Meh, hope you really don't mind this but my little sister (we're getting along now! Thanks for the advice minna! Especially to Tsuna-san, Chrome-san, Lussuria-san, Mammon-san, Yamamoto-san) **

**There's this 3rd year student in our school and he's got the looks, wit and everything: in other words, he's perfect. (to my little sister anyway). So she's smitten with him ever since he won that pageant in our school. Every night, she nags me on how she deeply loves him and wants to confess her feelings to him as soon as possible. I, of course, as her older sister scolded her for she was still a fifth grader, and when she actually does confess, she'll just be rejected and that guy will be mistaken as a lolicon! I practically sat down with her and we had a little talk, but in the end, she still wants to confess! I know that this is just puppy love, but the little girl is utterly smitten. What should I do? **

**[Vongola and Varia]**

**-Sakura Shoujo**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 269_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_12:56 PM_

_._

Well, for your first problem, I think you're doing the right thing. It's fine to like a game a lot and quote it or dress up for fun on special occasions like a costume event, but if she's doing it everyday even at school, it's a bit of a concern. As for your second problem, I don't really know what to say. I mean, I'm not very good at this sort of problem, so maybe you should read everyone else's advice.

And I'm very happy that I could help you!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 270_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:02 PM_

_._

Aha, I think you're doing the right thing because it's not good for someone to be that obsessed over something. I mean, I was so obsessed with baseball that when something went bad in that area, I was going to kill myself, but Tsuna helped snap me out of it. You need to do that for her.

Your second problem, I think that's really cute! Hahaha! Your sister has a crush on someone older than her? Well, is the guy nice? He wouldn't be seen as a lolicon unless he actually decides to date your sister, which would be really weird. If you let your sister confess to him, he could put her down nicely.

And I'm glad I helped, hahaha!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 271_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:05 PM_

_._

Tell your friend to snap out of it and tell your sister her crush is stupid.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 272_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:23 PM_

_._

YOU HAVE TO TELL YOUR FRIEND TO NOT BE SO OBSESSED! AND TELL YOUR SISTER SHE SHOULDN'T BE CRUSHING ON GUYS OLDER THAN HER TO THE EXTREME!

**-RYOHEI**

* * *

_Entry No. 273_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:34 PM_

_._

Snap your friend out of it and tell your sister to confess so that herbivore can reject her.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 274_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:46 PM_

_._

Um, I think you're doing the right thing for your friend. An obsession like that isn't good for her and she needs to realize it's not something to keep doing. As for your little sister, maybe you can talk to the guy and tell him that when you sister confesses, he should let her down easy.

I'm happy I could help you with your previous problem.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 275_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:49 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, tell your friend to snap out of her delusion and tell your sister that there's no point in confessing to someone older than her.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 276_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:51 PM_

_._

Your friend is an idiot and your sister should confess to the fucking trash so that she lets go of her fucking crush.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 277_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:52 PM_

_._

Tch, tell your friend she's being an idiot! **VOI!** WHO THE FUCK GETS THAT OBSESSED OVER SOMETHING? As for your sister, tell her to quit it with the stupid crush shit!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 278_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:53 PM_

_._

You're doing the right thing in telling your friend off; its very annoying being around idiots with a huge obsession like that. Take that moron Levi for example. He obsesses over boss and gets beat up by us. **Ushishishi**. And your little sister, tell her scary stories about the guy. She'll surely give up then~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 279_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:54 PM_

_._

Ma, I think you're doing the right thing telling your friend off. People with obsessions like that are scary and pitiful. It's like how Bel-sempai keeps calling himself a prince even though he's not; it's delusional, really. As for your little sister, scare her into giving up on her crush. It'll be fun. For you that is. For her, probably not.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 280_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:55 PM_

_._

Mu, your friend is being delusional with her obsession and that's a bad thing. I suggest you talk with her again and tell her to snap out of it or else things might go bad for her. Your second problem, you could either convince your sister that her crush is futile or you can urge her to confess so that the guy can reject her. Either way, she's going to get crushed.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 281_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_1:58 PM_

_._

Aw, I'm glad I could help you dear~! Now, onto your next two problems! For your first one, keep trying to talk to your friend. Things don't always get fixed just by talking about it once. This same thing goes for your sister. If you're really concerned about her crush, maybe you can get your parents to help you explain it to her. If you're not that greatly concerned, you could let her confess and have the guy let her down easy. If he's nice that is. That way, your sister will be disappointed, yes, but she'll get over her crush.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 282_

_Date: __15/12/12_

_2:00 PM_

_._

Tell your friend she's delusional and tell your sister to give up on her pathetic crush.

**-Levi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Hi umm here's the problem people think I'm weird even though I have a few said its weird saying voi!, ushishishi and scum. I mean what's wrong? And they also say my habits are weird. What's wrong with having fake guns(x- guns)in my room and glaring ! **

**Should I change myself so I can fit in?**

**From , Fiona**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 283_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_2:03 PM_

_._

The **peasant** is _imitating_ the **prince's** laugh? Hm, you shouldn't be copying me, but I'll let it slide. Now why should you change to fit in? I say you just keep doing that and see what happens. **Ushishishi~!**

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 284_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_2:23 PM_

_._

Why should you change yourself to fit in? Just be you. I'm pretty sure someone will understand and probably join in eventually, or at least not care about it enough to still think you're normal in some way.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Xanxus and prince Bel **

**I am a huge fan of both of you(mostly Xanxus)**

**And here's the problem,people say I'm cute and they won't stop pinching my cheeks.I cursed at them they acted fangirl- ish and I was like fuck it I'm a girl! Why are you fangirling**

**over me! Help me please!**

**P.S Xanxus your cute **

**From hoshiyo-baka**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 285_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_2:34 PM_

_._

You shoot the scums and be done with it.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 286_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_2:45 PM_

_._

You give a warning first, then when they won't listen, you **stab** them. **Ushishishi~!**

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Okay , Me again with ridiculous questions by my friends and little sister:**

**[Xanxus] Hey alot of fangirls are pairing you up with Squalo (also a fan of te pairing) what can you say about it? And If Squalo became a girl what will you do?**

**-Amu  
.**

**[Byakuran] hey , what did ya do with Mukuro after saying 'bye-bye' to him in ep. 169? (10069!)**

**-Gumi  
.**

**[Lussuria , Xanxus , Fran , Bel and Levi] Do you think the short haired-Squalo (the 16-yr old Squalo) is more awesome than the long haired ones? **

**-Misty  
.**

**[Byakuran] Can I be your little sister , Byakuran-san? (I love you with all of my heart! Im a big fan of yours! you rock Byakuran-san!)**

**-Shirayuri  
.**

**[Fran] Hey why are you wearing a frog hat? It looks horrible! Big sis told me that the guy with no eyes forced you to wear it! Is he your brother or something? Is he bullying you? You can sue him to your parents ya know**

**[Squalo] Oooh! Your hair is so pretty! and so long too! Can I cut it and put it on my hair? Can I? Oh , your rapunzel's twin right? why aren't you in the tower like her? Hey , missy I love your hair , can I have it please? I'll invite you to my tea and birthday party if you do! I'll dress you up like a doll and oh , can I have a hug from you , Missy? **

**[Belphegor] Hey , your the guy with no eyes right? why don't you have eyes? Are you blind? Why are you wearing a tiara? Do you want to be a princess? Princess doesn't exists anymore right? So are you going to be a fake princess? You look funny with your tiara you know , are you bullying mr. frog hat? why are you bullying him? do you like him? are you gay?**

**-From my little sister , Brianna**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 287_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_2:46 PM_

_._

Tch, what kind of fucking interest would I have in a scum like him? And he's trash no matter how long his hair is.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 288_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_2:51 PM_

_._

Ah, I threw Mukuro-kun out the window~! I'm joking, by the way. That would've been too messy to clean up on the pavement. I just got one of my subordinates to drag him out somewhere~! Hm? You want to be my little sister Shirayuri-chan? Mm, okay, why not? You'll be my cute little sister and we'll go eat some yummy deserts using Gamma's money.

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 289_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_2:57 PM_

_._

Hm, Squ-chan is better with long hair, mainly because it's a lot of fun to style it. He gets angry of course but we really never take him seriously that much anymore~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 290_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:03 PM_

_._

Ma, I didn't know longhaired commander before so I've never seen his hair short but I think his hair is better the way it is. It's just better for insults, really. And that's a lot of questions you asked, Brianna-chan. I'll answer quickly, all right? Yes, the guy with no eyes is forcing me to wear this frog hat, no he's not my brother, yes he's bullying me and I don't have any parents to help me sue the guy with no eyes. I used to live with my grandma, you see, and she's living happily in Italy right now so I don't think I want to ruin that for her.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 291_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:18 PM_

_._

The shark peasant is better with long hair. That way, it's more fun for messing with him. Ha, who're you calling 'guy with no eyes', brat? I'm not blind; I have eyes hidden behind my hair, got that? And I'm not a princess; it's a crown not a tiara on my head. I'm not bullying the frog; he's just an idiot. Now tell me, _Brianna_, where do you live? I'll visit you and bring lots of presents. We'll play a few nice games, like my favorite one, 'hide-and-seek'.

You _hide_ and I **seek**. Let's see who'll win.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 292_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:24 PM_

_._

**VOOOIIIII!** WHO ARE YOU CALLING PRETTY AND MISSY? BRAT, YOU BETTER WATCH IT OR I'LL SLICE YOU UP! AND NO, I'M NOT GIVING YOU A FREAKING HUG!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 293_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:36 PM_

_._

Who cares which Squalo is better? He's still worthless compared to boss.

**-Levi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Chrome Chan! (is it okay if i call you that?) If it was Mukuro's birthday, what would you get him? **

**Mukuro pinapple san What would you get Chrome for Christmas? And what would you do if she wanted to celebrate it with you? **

**Everyone in the Varia: What do you want for Christmas this year? **

**Byakuran: Does it bother you when people pair you up with Shoichi or Tsuna in Yaoi stories? **

**Umi chan!: What would you do if you were home alone in the Varia mansion?**

**-ixCheshire**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 294_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:38 PM_

_._

It's fine to call me Chrome-chan. Um, Mukuro-sama normally says to not get him anything too extravagant when it comes around to his birthday, so I just make him chocolate in the shape of a pineapple. He says it tastes nice so I always do that for his birthday…

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 295_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:39 PM_

_._

If she wanted to celebrate Christmas with me than I'll celebrate it with her. What would be the harm in that? And I would get her an Italian dictionary since she seems to have a goal to talk to me fluently in Italian one of these days. **Kufufufu.**

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 296_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:43 PM_

_._

Tequila.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 297_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:44 PM_

_._

**VOI!** I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FOR CHRISTMAS! I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 298_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:45 PM_

_._

The **prince** wants the frog dead. **Ushishishi**.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 299_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:46 PM_

_._

I don't want anything for Christmas.

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 300_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:47 PM_

_._

I want millions of dollars, diamonds, rubies, pretty much every riches in the world.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 301_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:48 PM_

_._

Ah, I don't really want anything but if you can get the fallen prince to leave me alone, I'll be happy.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 302_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:49 PM_

_._

Hm, I don't particularly want anything for Christmas, really.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 303_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:50 PM_

_._

Mm, it does certainly bother me but it's quite amusing. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not gay.

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 304_

_Date: 15/12/12_

_3:55 PM_

_._

Uh, well, I'm not allowed to be alone in the Varia mansion anymore after the last incident involving a chandelier, water gun and about a million balloons. **But** if I were left alone in the mansion again, chaos would be everywhere. I would sing and dance like a nutcase, flip tables because that looks pretty fun, paint weird pictures on the walls like Squalo as a princess, flood a bathroom or two, search for Mammon's treasure chamber, pretend I'm Harry bloody Potter, build a fort in the lounge room made out of any and every pillow, cushion, blanket, chairs, and whatever else around the mansion where I shall name it Fort Derpington and proceed to shoot walnuts and rocks at the Varia when they come back.

…Dammit, I need to do this.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Whoa, this one was 9 pages on Word Document. Still, it was really fun answering these questions! Thanks for faving, following and reviewing guys! Keep sending in questions! :D**


	20. SE Question Batch 11

**To Hibari-san**

**Hibari-san would you let a girl join the Disciplinary club?**

**To Tsunayoshi-sama**

**Which would you rather choose? Kyoko or Haru? Who do you see yourself married to ten years from now?**

**To Reborn-san**

**Reborn-san, Do you ever miss being in your adult form? Do see Tsunayoshi-san as a son?**

**To Xanxus-san**

**How did you get your guns? Did you steal them from the sevenths grave or something?**

**To the Ninth-sama**

**How do you feel about Tsunayoshi's growth? Do you think he will surpass you? How much expectation do you have for him? Last but not least, Why don't you have a wife? I'm sure someone would marry a handsome man like you! You could've have your own children and have them as your heir or did your hyper intuition tell you not to? Sorry for all these questions! I hope you have a great day.**

**-Asumi,Ayumi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 305_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_11:02 AM_

_._

Hn, I'll let a girl join the Disciplinary club when she proves she's capable enough.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 306_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_11:18 AM_

_._

W-What? Wait a minute, why are you asking me to choose between Kyoko-chan and Haru? And I don't _know_ who I'm going to marry ten years from now! I-I don't know how to answer

**[Connection disabled]**

**[Gokudera Hayato destroyed the computer Sawada Tsunayoshi was using when he saw the Tenth getting extremely embarrassed. We apologize for the inconvenience]**

* * *

_Entry No. 307_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_11:25 AM_

_._

Of course I miss being in my adult form. It was a lot easier then. And no, I do not see Tsuna as a son. I still view him as my dame student.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 308_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_11:28 AM_

_._

Tch, why would I steal my guns from a fucking dead boss? I got that old man Talbot to make them.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 309_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_11:49 AM_

_._

Ah, I feel that Tsunayoshi-kun is certainly growing up to be the boss the Primo always wanted for the Vongola. He is most definitely going to surpass me one day and I look forward to it. Hm, I would say I have pretty high expectations of him after everything he has been through.

Thank you for the compliment, but I do indeed have a wife and four kids, if you count Xanxus, my adoptive son. And I don't mind the questions at all. Send in as many as you like, Asumi Ayumi.

**-The Ninth**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

***is totally happy that i survived even after calling Mukuro a pinapple and i didn't even have to pay Mammon! WHAT A GREAT CHRISTMAS***

**Wahh Chrome chan! I wanna make chocolates with chu no Oooh I must get a Italian Dictionary now! Byakuran you just made about over 9000 fangirls sad D: (including me because i quite like you and shoichi being together in fanfictions) Luss nee, I TOTALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU WANT NOTHING FOR CHIRSTMAS. (i believe that you want Ryohei all neatly tied up with ribbon in a bow :3 UmiChan! Let me do that with you It sounds like fun pretending like Harry Bloody Potter XDDD and Flipping tables are very fun (I've flipped 5 of them before, they relieve alot of stress) Can i be the guard for fort Derpington?**

**(I'm very sorry if she has too many questions ._.") -ixCheshire**

**(from here on below, its all my little weird sister...)**

**mk I really want other people to have their questions up also, but my little sister wants to ask questions today ;o**

**Byakuran Chan!: If you were stuck in a parallel universe, that was the same as your's but with all the gender's switched, and you had to truly fall in love with someone to get out of the parallel universe; What would you do?**

**Everyone in the Varia: What is your favorite Starbucks drink? (mine is caramel frappachino with extra whipped cream and caramel large sized vente)**

**Lambo: What kind of snacks do you have in your hair?**

**I-pin: Can i have one of your gyoza buns?**

**Tsuna: Will you ever get an A or go to college?**

**Fran: if you could design your own keychain, what would it look like?**

**Xanxus: Will you kill/eat a innocent banana?**

**Belphegor: If you could design your own house, what would it look like?**

**Levi: If you were the head of a magazine executive, what would you put in the magazine? Pictures of your boss or hentai pictures of girls?**

**To everyone in the anime: Who has a library card? And what do you eat for breakfast?**

**Hibari: Where do you keep your tonfa's during school hours in class?**

**To all of the Arcobaleno: How much did you all get paid for those missions that you did for checkerface before you were cursed?**

**-From ixCheshire's little sister**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 310_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_11:54 AM_

_._

Sure! Just come on over to Italy and tell me when you get here! I'll come pick you up and get the Varia out of the mansion so that we can play games~! Harry Potter is great! I've never read the books but I've watched all the movies! Let's be wizards together! We can pretend that Levi is Voldemort and try to get rid of him. And you've flipped five tables before? Fun~! Hell, you can be head guard of the great Fort Derpington. It'll be great. We'll stock up on ammo and when the Varia come back, we hit 'em with all we got~!

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 311_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:10 PM_

_._

Ma, too bad for the fangirls then~! I like Sho-chan too but not in that way. Now as for the question from your little sister, I think I would end up being stuck in that universe. I don't quite fall in love that easily, especially if everyone is gender swapped. It'd be too hard to see them as a girl when they used to be boys, wouldn't you think? And I don't have a library card. I don't quite have the time to read books. As for breakfast, I eat marshmallows~! If not that, I eat sugary cereals.

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 312_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:17 PM_

_._

Ah, I don't drink from Starbucks. That's too mainstream for me. I'm more of a Gloria Jeans person. Then again, I've never been to either of them, but I assume I would like Gloria Jeans better. I don't even drink coffee. Oh well. If I could design my own keychain, it would be of Bel-sempai and Master being eaten by a frog.

Also, I don't have a library card. When you're an assassin for a group like the Varia, you don't have the time to actually borrow books from libraries. As for breakfast, I eat whatever Lussuria-sempai makes.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 313_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:24 PM_

_._

The **prince** doesn't drink from those sorts of places. They're full of **peasants**. And if I had to design my own house, it would be a large mansion. **Ushishishi~!** And the **prince** doesn't even go to school or even like books, so why would I have a library card? And I eat whatever breakfast that gay peacock makes.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 314_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:27 PM_

_._

I don't drink coffee, brat. And I don't like bananas.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 315_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:34 PM_

_._

**VOI!** I don't drink from places like that! If I had to drink coffee, I'd get that fucking idiot Lussuria to make it for me!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 316_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:39 PM_

_._

Oh my, I don't drink from that place either. I always make my own drinks. And most of us from the Varia don't have library cards. Can you imagine any of us really going to the library in a civilized fashion to borrow books? Ah, that Sun guardian would actually be a nice Christmas present~!

And I make breakfast for everyone in the Varia. Boss likes to eat steak even in mornings, which is bad for him. Fran-chan likes to eat eggs or cereal while Bel-chan likes to eat things that are expensive. Levi eats healthy things, so does Squ-chan. They're both rather healthy people. And for Mammon-chan, he eats food like eggs, sausages or pancakes for breakfast. I eat whatever I feel like that morning~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 317_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:40 PM_

_._

I don't drink from Starbucks. And I would put pictures of boss in the magazine of course! He's the greatest!

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 318_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:56 PM_

_._

Lambo-sama has all kinds of snacks in his hair! Did you want one? You'll have to bow down to me first, hahahaha!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No. 319_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_12:57 PM_

_._

**[The following reply has been translated]**

Yes, of course! Oh, but Reborn-san says I have to make sure you have the stomach to eat a gyoza bun before giving you one. He doesn't want me to poison our readers.

**-I-pin**

* * *

_Entry No. 320_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:13 PM_

_._

Um, I don't think I'll get an A anytime soon and I certainly don't think I'm going to go to college, not with Reborn harassing me to become the boss for Vongola…And I have a library card for school. I don't actually use it though but the school says it's something we have to have. I eat the normal things for breakfast, like pancakes, sausages, eggs and such.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 321_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:28 PM_

_._

I don't go to class and I always have my tonfas with me. Where though, I'm not telling you. I don't have a library card and I eat traditional Japanese food in the mornings.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 322_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:30 PM_

_._

Mu, I don't drink from Starbucks. I don't have a library card, and Lussuria already told you what I eat for breakfast. As for the Checkerface question, I only demanded the highest of payment for all those missions.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 323_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:31 PM_

_._

I don't have a library card and I eat whatever Mama makes in the mornings. I was paid with quite a bit of money for the missions we did for Checkerface. Of course, that is to be expected. I don't do anything for free.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 324_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:32 PM_

_._

Uh, no, I don't have a library card. Do you think I have the time to be reading books, kora? I eat cereal for breakfast and we were paid with a lot of money to do those missions.

**-Colonello**

* * *

_Entry No. 325_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:33 PM_

_._

No, I do not have a library card, I eat cereal for breakfast, and I was paid the same amount as everyone else for Checkerface's missions.

**-Lal Mirch**

* * *

_Entry No. 326_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:34 PM_

_._

Oh, I have a library card! Sometimes I go to the library because its nice and quiet there and I like to borrow some of the books. Gamma always comes with me because he's always worried, haha. I eat different things for breakfast, but I mainly like pancakes. And I didn't know Checkerface back than.

**-Uni**

* * *

_Entry No. 327_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:35 PM_

_._

I don't have a library card. I much prefer to meditate. As for breakfast, I quite like eating the traditional Chinese breakfast foods like sweet or salty pancakes, soup, deep fried bread sticks or doughnuts, buns, porridge, and fried or soup-based noodles. And for the missions we did for Checkerface, I didn't mind not getting that much money for them but he gave us a lot anyway.

**-Fon**

* * *

_Entry No. 328_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:36 PM_

_._

Ha, why would I have a library card? Reading books is boring! I eat cereal for breakfast and Checkerface paid us a lot of money to do those missions, although it wasn't worth it to get turned into a baby, tch.

**-Skull**

* * *

_Entry No. 329_

_Date: 16/12/12_

_1:37 PM_

_._

Ah, I don't waste time going to libraries. If I wanted to get books, I'll borrow them from a different means. I eat whatever I feel like for breakfast. And we were paid quite a big amount of money for the missions we did.

**-Verde**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Urgh, this is about two hours late but I'll keep the date at 16/12/12, ahaha. Thanks for faving, following and reviewing~!**


	21. SE Question Batch 12

**Question:**

**To everyone: Paperworks...?**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 330_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_1:02 PM_

_._

**VOI!** IT'S A PAIN IN THE ASS, ESPECIALLY WHEN THAT SHITTY BOSS OF OURS IS TOO LAZY TO EVEN DO HIS OWN FUCKING PAPERWORKS!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 331_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_1:05 PM_

_._

I don't do paperwork. My lackeys do that.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 332_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_1:07 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, such a thing is beneath me. I have people to do that.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Tsuna (Mainly him) and the others.**

**Hello, I need a bit help here. I have a VERY big self-esteem issue. I am an introvert, insecure, average brained girl, with average or under average look, which doesn't help with my thinking that I am a talentless person who is the worst out of everyone. And I really want to change that but I don't feel that I have the power to (or in my case, the will to keep trying without giving up). My friends often cheer me up but I don't think that it's true since they are my friends and might only say that to cheer me up and that is not actually true. OR should I ignore what people thinks of me and just be myself?**

**Thank you.**

**-AlessandraCavallone**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 333_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_1:23 PM_

_._

I think you should be yourself. You have to think of all the good things about yourself instead of looking at the negative. I was like that too. Because people kept telling me I was 'No-good', I believed that and saw only the bad things in myself, but after having made friends I never thought I would be able to make, I can see the positive aspects of myself now.

It's normal to see bad things in yourself, everyone does that every now and then, but it's not good for you if that's the _only_ thing you see. You should write down a list of what makes you a good person and then get your friends to write on it as well with examples of why. Any time you feel insecure like this, just take a look at the list. It'll make you smile, I'm sure of it.

Feel free to write back to me again on how you're going, Alessandra-san!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 334_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_1:29 PM_

_._

Huh? What's this? Alessandra-chan's feeling down in the dumps? Come on now! You're so much better than you think of yourself! Get your head out of the clouds and let's go spend a day in an amusement park! It'll be fun! I'll bring Tsuna-kun and everyone else too! We'll play games, eat some ice cream, and then you'll see that you're a lot better then what your thoughts make of you, Alessandra-chan!

And you should be yourself! Don't forget that!

**-Dino**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**[Colonello] Did you actually get paid for those missions even through you weren't actually an Arcobaleno?**

**[Reborn] Will you marry me? :3**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 335_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_1:35 PM_

_._

Yeah, I got paid for the ones I did when I went with Lal, kora. Now that I think about it, Checkerface probably knew I was going to push Lal out of the way and get fully cursed myself.

**-Colonello**

* * *

_Entry No. 336_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_1:36 PM_

_._

While that is very flattering, I will have to decline your proposal, Kanako Arichi. I'm not looking to get married any time soon.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Nana Sawada**

**Hi Nana! May I call you mama? Well, here's my question for you...**

**If you knew that your husband was involved with something dangerous (oh well let's see something like the Mafia,) and he's dragging your son to be a boss of a family... what would you do?**

**To Hibari Kyoya**

**What do you feel abut D18?(You and Dino) Well, personally I hate such things like that...It disturbs me greatly and I was wondering how you felt about it... And do you have a secretary for the Disciplinary committee? I would love to be a Secretary since sports tire me out and all the other clubs aren't thrilling enough... I know Jun Fan Gung Fu And I'm pretty sure I could beat up all of your Committee members. We could try it out and I can show you that I'm pretty much worthy to be at least a Secretary or more.**

**To Dino**

**Hi there Dino-kun! How do you feel about D18? I honestly feel bad that people pair you up with Hibari... :( So anyways. Why haven't you found a girlfriend yet or do you already have one...? Anyways, If you do you should probably tell every girl in the school because they are like crazy over you and are currently trying to kill me because I said that D18 is disgusting... If you don't what type of girl do you like? I know way to many people that would probably be gladly to date you and not for your money and looks. Another question is why do you have that tattoo? Does it have to do with controlling dying will flames? Just like G. the first guardian of the storm?**

**To Spanner**

**Spanner, how do you make your lollipops!? They look so good! You should give me the recipe! Hows mini-mosca since he was destroyed after all. What kind of gadgets are you now making for the Vongola family? How do you come up with all these Ideas?**

**To Gokudera**

**Gokudera, I was wondering if you could teach me piano. I've always wanted to go to Juilliard! But,to go I have to know how to sing, which I already do, play violin, I do that too. And know how to do the arts, Which I do. But, I need to know how to play the Piano. So will you agree?**

**To Tsuyoshi Yamamoto**

**As Takashi's dad I was wondering if you really were an retired hit-man or assassin. But, you make great sushi! I shall now become one of your loyal costumers!**

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 337_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_1:42 PM_

_._

Why of course you can call me Mama! I don't mind at all! And oh my, I would certainly not be happy if my husband dragged our son into dangerous things like that. It would be absolutely awful and nerve-wracking for me. If he ever did something dangerous like that, he better have a good explanation or else I would divorce him. Aha, but I'm sure he's not doing something like that behind my back! Thank you for sending in your question, Ayumi-chan!

**-Nana**

* * *

_Entry No. 338_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_2:00 PM_

_._

I despise herbivores that make up such pairings and are fans of it. And you're challenging my committee members? It should be a fact that I chose them all for a reason. They're able to handle themselves against anyone, especially against herbivores like you. And my disciplinary committee has no need for a secretary.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 339_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_2:04 PM_

_._

Ahaha, I don't really like the pairing. It makes me out to be a bit of a pedophile, honestly, and that's pretty bad. Oh, I don't have a girlfriend right now but it'll be nice to meet someone! My type of girl would be nice and wouldn't mind me being in the mafia, haha! As for my tattoos, nah, they don't control my dying will flames. To me, they represent my Famiglia and my nickname, 'Bucking Horse'. That's really basically it, haha!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 340_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_2:10 PM_

_._

Ah, I just make my lollipops like any other confectioner does. If you want the recipe, I wouldn't mind sending it to you. I made two new mini-moscas but Umi-chan took the very first one I made of the two. Something about it tripping her on purpose and how she wanted to use it to wreck havoc. I don't know. Anyway, I don't really work for the Vongola, so I'm technically not making anything for them.

My ideas just come to me when I want them to.

**-Spanner**

* * *

_Entry No. 341_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_2:11 PM_

_._

Why would I teach you how to play the piano? I've got better and more important things to do then to teach someone I don't even know how to play a musical instrument! Go find one of those self-help tapes or hire a piano teacher.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 342_

_Date: 17/12/12_

_2:13 PM_

_._

Hitman? Assassin? Haha, I don't know what you're talking about, but you're more than welcome to come on by and eat some sushi, my new loyal customer!

**-Tsuyoshi Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Going to be totally honest and say this is an entire day late over here in Australia. The dates fanfiction goes by is American time so I can only assume it's still the 17th where some of you guys are so I've keep the dates at 17. Thanks for faving, following and reviewing guys! Keep sending in questions!**


	22. SE Question Batch 13

**To Chrome-chan:**

**THINK FAST! HIBARI OR MUKURO? ... Can't think that fast? What if I add Tsuna, Yamamoto, Enma, Daemon Spade, Julie, and Byakuran into this? Who do you like? Love possibly?**

**To Hibaka:**

**Hibird is a boy right? What if HE was a SHE? Second question, if you went TYL, do you think you can bite Alaude to death? Last question, if you HAD to marry any of the current female herbivores you currently know, WHO WOULD YOU MARRY?**

**To Daemon Spade:**

**You're dead, so I'm not sure if you can answer this, but assuming you didn't end up in hell, what did Elena say about you flirting with Chrome while you were still living? Do you think Mukuro should end up with Chrome as you did with Elena?**

**To Bel-sempai:**

**Have you ever considered working for a toothpaste commercial? With your princely teeth I'm sure they would've taken you immediately, and do you know Mammon's gender? You of all people should know ... if you don't have you ever seen Mammon without his/her/its hood? (Not asking Mammon since I'm going to need to pay)**

**Thanks a bunch,****  
****Winter**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 343_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:03 AM_

_._

Um, I like Mukuro-sama more than Hibari-san. Hibari-san is a little bit scary. I like boss and his friends. I don't love anybody.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 344_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:05 AM_

_._

I'll bite you to death herbivore.

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

_Entry No. 345_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:13 AM_

_._

Nufufufu, I've possessed a body to answer this question. That girl Umi called a medium to get me to answer for this 'special event' of theirs. My sweet Elena didn't mind me 'flirting' with Chrome. She understood what I was trying to do for her. And I do not care for that Mukuro, so your last question is irrelevant to me.

**-Daemon S.**

* * *

_Entry No. 346_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:27 AM_

_._

Tch, why would the **prince** ever work for something as insulting as that? While they would indeed hire me because of my princely teeth, it'd be a waste of my time. I've never seen that greedy brat's face and Mammon is definitely male, although it's questionable isn't it? **Ushishishi~!**

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Hibari-san****  
****Wait then how come Gokudera and them beat them up so easily? You have such low standards then Hibari-san. :P I have no use in such a weak committee then I would rather join the liquidation committee.**

**To Tsunayoshi-san****  
****What do you want for Christmas this year?**

**To the Varia****  
****What age do you think you'll get married at?**

**-Asato Jun**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 347_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:29 AM_

_._

Tch, that was just their overconfidence. Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for insulting the Disciplinary Committee.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 348_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:31 AM_

_._

What do I want for Christmas? Um, that's a pretty hard question to answer…there's a lot of things I want for Christmas but there's definitely one I want but, uh, I don't want to post that on here. It's private and would be embarrassing for people to read it.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 349_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:38 AM_

_._

Ma, I'll answer this question for everyone in the Varia since we all have pretty much the same answer for this~! In all honestly, most of us are probably not going to get married in this lifetime. We're far too dedicated to being a part of the Varia and working for boss.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To everyone:****  
****Describe your favorite girl/guy. I know Gokudera's already from reading Vongola77, but I've never heard anything from the rest of you XD****  
****To Reborn:****  
****How old are you for real? I'm gauging at around eighty plus, but I'm not very sure :/****  
****To Hibari:****  
****I've heard you don't have good tolerance for alcohol. So what sort of drunk are you? And what happened the last time you had too much to drink o.O**

**-Xxkusari-tanxX**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 350_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:40 AM_

_._

Ma, my favorite girl would be someone cute and can understand my humour~! She has to like marshmallows and sweets. Yep. That's my favorite kind of girl~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 351_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:46 AM_

_._

Um, I guess a girl that's nice and pretty who can cheer me up when I'm down.

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No. 352_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_9:54 AM_

_._

I like kind women.

**-Spanner**

* * *

_Entry No. 353_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:01 AM_

_._

I guess someone really fun to be with who likes baseball and sushi, hahaha!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 354_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:13 AM_

_._

I'm not that old. I'm in my late thirties.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 355_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:14 AM_

_._

Aha, Hibari refused to answer this question so I'll be answering it~! He's a really violent drunk. He doesn't hold back at all even if you try to talk to him like how Reborn does. He swings everywhere and at everything and everybody. It's horrifying. He won't stop at all. The last time he got that drunk, he destroyed a room and almost the entire building. So, what's the lesson in this, kids? Never get carnivores drunk by spiking their drink, uh-huh.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Question:****When I go home after the club activities are finished,my friends(maybe),they left me behind. They walk as a group,while I was the only one away from them. One of them try to pull me into the group,but I refuse his offer. Every Tuesday and Thursday is always like that,the only difference is they stop reaching out to me to join their group and it hurts... Any suggestion or advice?**

**To Umi: which one will you choose? Xanxus or Squalo? If you choose one of them I'll reward you with one short story! :D. You can pick one of this genre: romance,friendship,family.**

**-Gale****  
**

**P.S. Thanks for always answering my silly questions. :D**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 356_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:17 AM_

_._

Well, this is pretty similar to some other questions we got about friend problems. Can I ask why you refused their offer? You don't have to answer, of course! I'm just curious! It seems like they want you to be a part of their group but since you rejected their offer, they probably think you don't like walking with them and prefer to be alone. You should talk to them about it. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 357_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:23 AM_

_._

…Those two? Seriously? Why can't I pick between Enma and a rock? Enma is adorable. I want to pinch his cheeks. He's like a badass uke! (It's the truth Enma! Don't deny it!)

But if I had to actually choose between Xanxus and Squalo, I'm definitely going to choose Squalo. He's less scary than Xanxus, and he doesn't throw glass cups or bottles at me. Pft, he swings his bloody damn sword instead. Anyway! I'll choose either friendship or family. Romance is icky stuff, seriously, especially since he's like a bazillion years old and I'm sixteen. He's more like the big brother I've never wanted~!

Wait. What short story are we talking about here? Is it comedy? What's the short story about? Dammit, I'm curious now!

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**1.[ Vongola and Varia] If you guys were given a chance to fall in love, would you? And do you mind sharing your preferences?**

**2. So, I have this musical thing tomorrow... (:/) and I'm really nervous because I feel that I'm gonna let my duet partner ddown, coz he is a good singer, and I got chosen by luck, even though others say I sing well, I'm still nervous.. what to do? [Tsuna, Dino, Lussuria, Chrome, Yamamoto]**

**3. If you were given a chance to meet me in person what would you do? [Vongola and Varia; Dino]**

**-Sakura Shoujo**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 358_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:34 AM_

_._

Um…I'll answer with yes. I would definitely take the chance to fall in love. M-My preferences? U-Uh, I'm going to skip this question, i-if you don't mind, Sakura-san. For the musical performance, you should learn some breathing techniques and relax your mind. Don't worry! I'm sure you'll do great!

If I were given a chance to meet you in person, well, I guess I would say hi and try to start a conversation to get to know you.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 359_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:36 AM_

_._

Tch, hell no, I'm not interested in falling in love with some chick. I'm not telling you my preferences and if I met you in real life, I'd be nice to you a little bit 'cause Tenth seems to like you and, so far, I don't think you're a moron like turf head and baseball idiot.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 360_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:37 AM_

_._

Aha, yeah, sure! I wouldn't mind falling in love. My preferences, uh, I'm sure I answered a question like that in one of the questions above. You should think positive thoughts to relax yourself before performing! That always works! And if I met you in real life, I'd try to get to know you! It's always great to make friends, haha!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 361_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:39 AM_

_._

Um, maybe, I'm not quite sure if I do want to fall in love. I don't really have a preference for guys…for your musical performance, you should look up tricks on how to relax, and if I met you in real life, I would try to be friends with you.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 362_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:41 AM_

_._

Ha, love? I don't care for such things. I don't have a preference for girls and if I met you in person, I would see if you could be of any use to me,

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 363_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:43 AM_

_._

YES! I WOULD DEFINITELY FALL IN LOVE! MY GIRL PREFERENCES ARE A SECRET AND I'D BE EXTREMELY GLAD TO MEET YOU!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No. 364_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:44 AM_

_._

I don't care for relationships or girls and I wouldn't care if I met you in person.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 365_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:45 AM_

_._

I don't give a fuck about relationships and I don't care for trashes like you either.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 366_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:48 AM_

_._

**VOI! **WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT SOMETHING AS STUPID AS FALLING IN LOVE? AND LIKE HELL I'D EVEN CARE ABOUT MEETING YOU IN PERSON, BRAT!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 367_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:50 AM_

_._

Oh, don't mind them dear! They're always like that. Hm, I wouldn't really care for falling in love, and my preferences are a secret~! For your musical performance, do as Chrome-chan said and research up on ways to relax your body. And if I met you in person, I would take you out to a café and have a conversation with you~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 368_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:53 AM_

_._

Falling in love is a useless thing. My only preference for girls is that they're rich and don't use my money. If I met you in person, I would see how much money you have before deciding on whether I should be friendly towards you or not.

Send in my payment before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 369_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:54 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**. Falling in love is such a peasant thing to do, and pretty crappy too. The **prince's** preferences are that the girl has to be entertaining enough to not keep me bored. If I met you in real life, we'd play a game of 'hide-and-seek' to see how worthy you are of associating with me~! You hide and see how long it takes for me to find you with my knives~! **Ushishishi~!**

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 370_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:55 AM_

_._

I don't really care for falling in love but I guess it'd be fun for a bit, until the girl gets too clingy. My preferences? Hm, I think I answered that in a question before. It's in one of the previous questions. Search it up, because I can't be bothered to look for what I typed. And, if I met you in person, we'd be friends, because you're a lot more sensible and nice than Bel-sempai.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 371_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_10:56 AM_

_._

I don't care about love and I wouldn't care about meeting you in person.

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 372_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_11:00 AM_

_._

Aha, I don't mind falling in love! I think I answered a question similar to that in the previous post, the one about my preferences in a girl, but I'll answer it again anyway, haha! My type of girl would be nice and wouldn't mind me being in the mafia. Yeah, you should relax yourself before going on to perform. You'd feel a lot better! And if I met you in real life, I'd probably try and get to know you. It'd be fun!

**-Dino**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**(Anyone) There's a boy like 4 years older than me who likes me, I don't like him romantically and I rejected him when he had confessed. However, he kept persistent in telling me to date him! God, I seriously don't want to! I still want to focus on my studies more than romance. Now he disturbs me with emails and text messages...I seriously want to kill him now -.-****  
****Minna-san, tell me what you think about that, ne?**

**(Millefiore Famiglia, Varia, Vongola Famiglia) Christmas is coming, what are you guys going to do?**

**(If this is permitted, then Vongola First Generation. But if it's not, just ignored this question) If you guys had childrens like the tenth generation, what would you guys think about that?**

** -falls**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 373_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_11:05 AM_

_._

You should talk to him about it first and if he continues to be annoying, you tell you parents and they would certainly take care of the problem for you.

**-Bianchi**

* * *

_Entry No. 374_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_11:06 AM_

_._

As Bianchi has replied, have a conversation with him explaining why you don't want to date him and that he is becoming really irritating. If he continues to be persistent, then you tell your parents, who would gladly take care of the matter. Ignore all his emails and texts. You could even show those to your parents and have them call him back to tell him to quit harassing you.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 375_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_11:07 AM_

_._

We're going to be spending Christmas with Uni-chan's family~! Gamma won't be happy but he'll get used to it eventually. We're planning to have a party and invite Tsunayoshi-kun's family along to play~! Even the Varia too! Haha, it'll be a lot of fun~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 376_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_11:08 AM_

_._

Oh my, it seems boss and the others are tired of answering so many questions and have left so I'll be answering on behalf of the Varia. We don't do all that much for Christmas, but we'll most likely have a party. I heard that Byakuran person is going to invite us along with Sawada Tsunayoshi's family so I suppose that's what we'll be doing.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 377_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_11:09 AM_

_._

I was just going to have Christmas at my house with my family and some friends but I think Byakuran wants us to come to his party…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 378_

_Date: 19/12/12_

_11:10 AM_

_._

Oh, we would be very proud and happy to have children like the Tenth Generation Vongola, although, it is quite odd that they look very similar to us.

**-Primo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Missed out on one day, my bad. I had went to my second youngest cousin's graduation and I ended up sleeping over their house so I didn't have my laptop with me BUT I got to use my second oldest cousin's laptop to do this chapter! She has a MacBook Pro (I have the older MacBook. Ya know, the thick one) and I swear, her laptop hates me. It just trolled me repeatedly while I was doing this and I almost flipped it off the table.**

**In total, I think I spent about 2-3 hours trying to properly use this stupid laptop of my cousins without completely failing. It worked. Sort of.**

**Anyway! Thanks for faving, following and reviewing guys! Keep sending in questions! Oh, and it's almost Christmas time! (And, apparently, almost the end of the world. I actually don't believe that theory at all.)**


	23. SE Question Batch 14

**Question:**

**What should I do! :( **

**My friend,who is also the vocalist in our school Music Club is going back to Korea on this Thursday and we're shorts of on vocalist for the Christmas Program this Friday! Its terrible! Even though we have a subsitute vocalist,the usual voice is missing... Any suggestion or advice?**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 379_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_10:03 AM_

_._

There really is nothing we can suggest or advise you on. If your friend, who is the vocalist, is going back to Korea, we can't do anything about that. Seeing as how you have a substitute vocalist, I can only assume they were the substitute because they have the voice for it. I'm sure you and your group will do well for your Christmas Program.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Belphegor: Hey prince Belphegor, whats (12345982)x322796? **

**To Luss nee (May i call you this Onee chan?): If you were to meet me in real life would you hang out with me and read some BL with me? **

**To Hibari: Did you ever have a childhood love? Who influenced you the most during your childhood?**

**Umi, lets use the Gola mosca you got from spanner and use that for when i go over XD i think im pretty good using a robot Hey we should do this on Christmas instead!**

**Final question.**

**To everyone in the video in the link: I found this video of you guys dancing to this song, what do you guys think of it? *starts running for my dear life***

**-ixCheshire**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 380_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_10:25 AM_

_._

The answer is 3,985,233,605,672. Tch, give the **prince** a question more interesting than that, **peasant**.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 381_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_10:30 AM_

_._

Of course you can call me that~! And of course I would! Who doesn't like a good BL story every now and then?

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 382_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_10:31 AM_

_._

Childhood love is pathetic and I'm not answering the second question.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 383_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_10:48 AM_

_._

WHOO! More play mates! Yosh! We can play Mosca races around the mansion! It'll be hilarious because Squalo will try and kill us but will fail to keep up with us, hahaha! And nah, I'm getting Spammer-pon (Spanner in case you guys don't know) to make a Christmas Mosca! It'll be fun because it'll blast eggnog from its hands!

And most of the guys say they want to kill whoever came up with the caramelldansen while most of the girls thought it was cute. Ha. Either way, I've got something to watch and laugh at (The Varia, caramelldansen, YES)

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Varia and Vongola my problem is that my sister keeps peering me about Bleach episodes and also KHR ... she's driving me nuts . I want to tell her to ' shut the fu** up and watch ' for god sake i haven't done a phd in these two animes ! Please Help ... I want to tell her to stop in a non hurtful way ...T-T ... Also tell me that if u guys poses Bankai what kind would u have :/**

**-OWOshana**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 384_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_10:53 AM_

_._

Ma, sorry dear but I'm going to be the only one to reply from the Varia. The others all voiced out rather bad advice, which involves hurting your sister in some form. My suggestion is that you tell her to stop. She'd probably be hurt for a bit but nothing too big.

And I'm afraid none of us know about Bleach enough to know what Bankai is.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 385_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_10:59 AM_

_._

Aha, you just tell her straightforwardly in a nice way! I'm sure if you explain it, she'd understand.

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 386_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:06 AM_

_._

YOU BE EXTREME AND TELL HER ANYWAY!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No. 387_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:08 AM_

_._

Ah, I'm sorry some of us aren't answering this question. Gokudera, Hibari-san and Mukuro don't have, um, the kind of advice you want. I agree with Yamamoto-kun. You should just tell your sister and explain to her why. She wouldn't be hurt that much if you explain it to her.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Questions; **

**(To Bianchi) When did you start to cook..? And when did you taken a liking to 'love'?**

**(To Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera) If you ever get the chance to be class president, what would you think about that?**

**(To Mammon) If you ever loses your money...would you freak out or what?**

**- Titania - Falls**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 388_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:12 AM_

_._

I started cooking when I was very young and I took a liking to 'love' when I was in my late teens.

**-Bianchi**

* * *

_Entry No. 389_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:13 AM_

_._

Um, I guess I would be pretty happy, but with all the hectic mafia things happening around me I don't think I would have time for it. It would probably be even more stressful.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 390_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:14 AM_

_._

Haha! That would be great if I became class president! I'd do my best if that were to happen!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 391_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:15 AM_

_._

When the hell would I have time to be a stupid class president? I'm the Tenth's right hand man and that's the only position I want!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 392_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:17 AM_

_._

If I ever lost my money, I'd rob a bank.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**1. [To Dino-san, Tsuna-kun (Can I call you with the -kun honorific?) Hibari-san, Mukuro-san] - Looking up to you because you are leaders, how does it feel to be the one people look up to in times of distress? Is it hard? (except Hibari-san and Mukuro-san, I figure? you seriously scare people!) **

**2. [Chrome-chan , Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan and Lussuria-chan (can I call you girls with the -chan honorific?) ] If I were to invite you guys to a sleep over at my house (if ever) will you come? XD **

**3. [Yamamoto-kun, Dino-kun, Tsuna-kun] If I were to invite one of you on a date, will you accept or not? and what will we do on our date? (if ever it happens)**

**-Sakura Shoujo**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 393_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:23 AM_

_._

Aha, of course there are times when it's hard leading people but I'm still glad they look to me in times of danger because it feels like they trust me a lot and I always try my hardest to make sure they're safe. A date? Oh, well, how old are you? I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date but I have to cross the line if you're a lot younger than me, haha! I'd take you to this really nice restaurant I found! They serve the best pasta, I swear!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 394_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:27 AM_

_._

I don't mind you calling me Tsuna-kun, not at all! And, um, yeah, it is hard because it feels like they're expecting so many great things from me when I think I'm not really all that great. But I'm happy that I could help them after all they've done for me.

W-Wait, a date with you, I-I, um, I'm sorry Sakura-san but I have someone I like! Maybe we could just hang out instead? I get pretty nervous easily…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 395_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:34 AM_

_._

Hn, I don't care for others.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 396_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:37 AM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, it is a good thing I strike fear into people. And I don't quite care for how others look up to me either.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 397_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:40 AM_

_._

Haha, go out on a date with you? Sure! You seem like a really nice person! I'd probably take you to try some of the sushi my dad makes, hahaha! And then we'd go anywhere you want to go! We can go to the movies, aquarium, anywhere! :D

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 398_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:45 AM_

_._

It's fine if you call me Chrome-chan and I wouldn't mind going to your sleepover.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 399_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:46 AM_

_._

Haru doesn't mind if you call her Haru-chan! And I wouldn't mind going to your sleepover either! We'll watch movies and make some cakes! It'll be fun!

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No. 400_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:47 AM_

_._

I don't mind if you call me Kyoko-chan, and sure! We'll have a lot of fun!

**-Kyoko**

* * *

_Entry No. 401_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:48 AM_

_._

Oh dear, while I don't mind you calling me Lussuria-chan, I'm afraid I won't go to your sleepover. I'm a bit too old for that.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**[Squalo] if you never cut your hair how do you control split ends? And why won't you specify your shampoo? Umi and Luss can answer if Squalo doesn't respond.**

**[Xanxus] XS what do you think about it?**

**[Reborn] What kind of women do you like?**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 402_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:49 AM_

_._

**VOI!** WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT, BRAT?

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 403_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:50 AM_

_._

He uses some pretty damn good shampoos. I think they're imported. I don't know. But it's funny watching him get nitpicky about what things he uses on his hair. If his hair's a mess, he can't really fight properly without it getting snagged. Smooth hair leads to smooth movement apparently. PFT.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 404_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:51 AM_

_._

Ah, Squ-chan's hair really is nice, isn't it? He uses an imported shampoo. He's pretty specific with it, and I'm not allowed to tell any of our readers where he gets them from or what they're called. Sorry dear~! Just know that he takes great care with his hair!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 405_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:52 AM_

_._

It's fucking irritating.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 406_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:53 AM_

_._

I don't really have a preference but I suppose a mature woman would be ideal.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Please answer me, dear Varia, Mukuro and Byakuran. I really like all of you, so I'm offering you a vacation (I'm not going with you, I know you wouldn't want me there). On a private beach, maybe 10 days, everything top-notch, paid for, and well, you'd have anything you'd desire there. You can even train. And of course, you wouldn't be there at the same time, so you wouldn't kill each other (but I can arrabge it if that's what you want). The offer stands for Umi too, of course.**

**In return, I only wish for you to give me something small that belongs to you. Like a tie, or even a pen, I don't want anything big, only something small. Can you please tell me if you accept my offer and what you'll give me if you will? Thank you**

**-Madame Kri**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 407_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_11:55 AM_

_._

Ooh, how about you come to the vacation with me, Kri-chan? It'd be fun! We'll build sandcastles and go surfing and eat lots of ice cream until we get sick! Anyway, if you can get me a full ten-day vacation on a private beach, I'll get you whatever you want. Seriously. I need to go to the beach or I might die from boredom here! Xanxus throws glass things at us, Levi's an idiot, Squalo clogs up the drains with his goddamn hair, Lussuria is awesome, Mammon's got money issues, Bel trolls me like the pigeons troll everything underneath them, and Fran insults me 24/7.

Hm. I wonder if Fran can float with that frog hat of his...

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 408_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:00 PM_

_._

Tch, I'll give you a glass cup to the head, trash.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 409_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:02 PM_

_._

I'll give you an old umbrella.

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 410_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:05 PM_

_._

**VOI!** I'll give you a fucking pen if you give me that vacation! Like fuck I'm letting this pass by! Ten days away from these shits-for-brains will be as close as I can get to a holiday!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 411_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:07 PM_

_._

I'll give you any one of my feather boas for a ten-day vacation on a private beach~! It would be relaxing for me after having been so stressed for the past few days.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 412_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:10 PM_

_._

I'll give you one of my old crowns, **Ushishishi**~! It's a second rate one but I'm sure you'd put it to good use, **peasant**. And put me on vacation the same time that commoner is going. It'll be my revenge for her calling me a troll.** Ushishishi.**

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 413_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:11 PM_

_._

Ah, I'll give you my frog hat. I'll get to be rid of this stupid hat and I'll get a free vacation too. It's like killing two frogs with one stone. And I want to go on vacation with Bel-sempai and Umi-sempai. It'd be pretty boring being by myself. At least with them, I have people to blame if anything goes wrong.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 414_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:13 PM_

_._

I'll give you one of the weird hats Lussuria gave me. I expect you to send in the details for the vacation soon.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 415_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:24 PM_

_._

Mm, I'll give you this little toy marshmallow I got from a crane machine for that vacation you're offering, Kri-chan~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 416_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:28 PM_

_._

An interesting deal you're offering to me, Madame Kri. For the ten-day vacation, I'll give you a Kokuyo uniform.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To anyone really like, Hibari or Tsuna or Reborn or Varia or Millefore... I guess**

**So my problem is that I have found my perfect life plan which is working as a personal doctor... Then I'm going to save up and buy myself a house, Then I'm going to be rich. But, I am not going to have kids and am not going to get married. So my parents are upset at me because they simply want grandchildren (Which is like eww no way.) and my friends are upset because I want to die old and have nothing except money and every time they see a cute guy they try to hook me up with him I mean who wants kids!? And now they are upset at me because I've rejected their blind dates but, they were such jerks talking about "WOW! You've got a roller coaster on you." they are amazingly gross and they my friends think I'm crazy. Yes I've had past relationships but, they all just went down the ugly river. I mean I don't want everyone to be mad at me but, I'm going to stick with this damn life plan! What about everyone else life plans? **

**P.S How can you work for the Vongola as a doctor?**

**-Sayumi Sato**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 417_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:30 PM_

_._

Hn, why should I divulge to you my life plans? That is a personal matter and I'll bite you to death if you inquire any further.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 418_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:31 PM_

_._

Life plans? Oh gee, I've never thought that far, honestly. I don't know what my life plans are, but I guess as long as I still have my friends and family, I'm good. As for the Vongola doctor thing, you'll have to wait to read Reborn's reply since he knows how to answer that.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 419_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:32 PM_

_._

I have no set life plans yet but for now, I'll stick to training Dame-Tsuna to be a proper and respectable boss for the Vongola. And if you want to become a doctor for the Vongola, you would have to be a professional, of course, and go through an interview with us. If you pass, you'll be accepted as one of the doctors working for us.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 420_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:43 PM_

_._

Ma, the Varia doesn't really have much of a life plan. We're probably going to stick to being a part of the Varia for a long time.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 421_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:44 PM_

_._

Hm. I don't have any life plans either. I guess I'll just stick to hanging around Uni-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Xanxus,**

**Do you know that your name have the worst pun ever ?**

**I mean without the X in you name you got the worst nickname ever.**

**I always wondered if one of you all realized this (tenth or ninth gen) or if people was too scared to point it out...**

**Dear Squalo,**

**Why do you always scream 'vous' when you are about to speak even if there is only one person in front of you ?**

**Dear Mammon,**

**I don't know why but I always saw you as a girl as I read and watched Reborn but I began to wonder your gender when I started to read fanfiction, are you trying to hide your gender or it is simply the way you are ?**

**Dear Tsunayoshi,**

**I only want to ask one thing, with everything and everyone being so insane around you how can you keep your more-normal-than-others-self ?**

**(PS, I didn't read all the questions yet so sorry if someone already asked)**

**For asking some advice... How do you think a student could handle agoraphobia when he only learned a few weeks ago that was what kept his life hell ? Not being able to go out IS kind of bad for studies and everything else.**

**-Ecris-vains en formation**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 422_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:45 PM_

_._

**[Connection disabled]**

**[Xanxus is currently unable to answer your question. We apologize for the inconvenience.]**

* * *

_Entry No. 423_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:49 PM_

_._

Oh no, we pointed it out before. He tried shooting us all in the _anus_. PFT. HAHAHA! Oh geez, funniest thing ever. We almost died laughing the first time. I'm not even joking about that, by the way. He _did_ try to shoot us. We almost _did_ die. But damn, we still snicker about it every now and then.

Oh shit. I have to go. Xanxus is raging again.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 424_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:50 PM_

_._

I SCREAM **VOI** BECAUSE I CAN! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 425_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:51 PM_

_._

I'm a male. Any more questions on my gender and I'll charge you ten times the original price. Don't forget to send in my payment before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 426_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:54 PM_

_._

Even I wonder that sometimes. I guess someone has to be somewhat normal here…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 427_

_Date: 20/12/12_

_12:57 PM_

_._

For him to slowly overcome his phobia, he should seek help from professionals in this area who will do their best to help him with it and can give him options on how he wants to treat his phobia.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Oh geez, this is a long chapter. And it's about 4 hours late. Urgh. I think I'm getting slower in replying to these too. ****Oh well, thanks for faving, following and reviewing guys! Keep sending in questions!**

**AND! Could you guys tell me a famous a christmas song that you like in your review? :D**


	24. SE Question Batch 15

**To Stupid Fake Prince-sama...I mean Bel..: If you were planning a battle strategy to destroy a house full of cookies and frogs, how would you do so?**

**Froggy, Fran whatever whichever: Which would you rather throw at Bel? A potato or a pickle?**

**Pineapple Head Muku-chan: Would you rather run around claiming you're a pineapple or dye your hair green and wear allllll yeelllow?**

**To every other human that will read and answer this: WHICH IS BETTER? A PICKLE OR A UNICORN?**

**-Chie-Shire-Cat17**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 428_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:03 PM_

_._

Huh, who're you calling 'stupid fake prince', **peasant**? Maybe instead of destroying a house full of cookies and frogs, I should just find out where you live and kill you? **Ushishishi**, I'll have much more fun carving you up then doing the other option~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 429_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:05 PM_

_._

Ah, I'd rather throw a potato. It'd do more damage. And Bel-sempai, you're showing your creepy side again. Our readers already think you're insane, no need to prove to them that you're a creepy prince too. Also, unicorns are clearly better then pickles.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 430_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:10 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, how about I dye you _red_ instead?

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 431_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:11 PM_

_._

I think pickles are better than unicorns! After all, unicorns aren't real and pickles are healthy for you, hahaha!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Mukuro: Do you know what gets Chrome pissed off? Like REALLY pissed off?**

**To Chrome: Has anyone pissed you off to the point of throwing them off a bridge?**

**To Tsuna: Do you know the formula for an area of a circle? Too hard? How about the circumference formula(s)?**

**To Alaude: If your descendant uses the phrase "I will bite you to death", then what do you say?**

**-Winter Red Tears**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 432_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:14 PM_

_._

No, I do not.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 433_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:27 PM_

_._

Um, no, not really…

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 434_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:28 PM_

_._

Um, the area of a circle is π x r2 and the circumference i r.

That's correct, right?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 435_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:29 PM_

_._

I don't use phrases.

**-Alaude**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Reborn,**

**Is it alright if I call you Reborn-sensei? You see, I remember you giving someone else advice, and since it seemed appropriate for my situation, I followed your advice. Although my situation was not quite the same as the one you gave the advice for, it still worked out very well. So now I really look up and admire you as a teacher. -**

**Dear anyone who wants to answer this,**

**Okay, my friend is having a problem. See, there's these two girls in choir who are REAAALLLY annoying. Like, mean annoying. I followed Reborn(sensei)'s advice and ignored them. Pretended they weren't even there. But my friend has kind of a short temper and has been holding the attempt to punch them in the face. And she is at a disadvantage because the people around her have been teasing her about pairing her up with some guy and she REALLY hates it. I want to help her but I'm bad at telling people off. And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like an adult dragged into this mess. What should I do? Btw, my friend really loves you Yamamoto. She kept saying you and a kpop guy were the ones she loved.**

**-Sayuri**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 436_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:32 PM_

_._

Ah, it's fine if you call me Reborn-sensei and I am quite flattered that one of my previous advices helped you with a problem. For your friend, I suggest you talk to her. Even the slightest reaction from your friend will give them a reason to keep teasing her. That's why they're doing it in the first place. They want to gauge a reaction from her. So make sure you talk to her and find some ways for her to relax and ignore people like that. They're really not worth the time and effort to get angry at.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 437_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:33 PM_

_._

Haha, I'm glad your friend really likes me! And for your problem, well, I think you should talk to your friend, maybe try and get her to do some relaxation exercises or try something to calm her down when she's faced with things that really anger her. Some people count to ten in their heads and others take deep breathes. Get her to try something like that.

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Question:**

**To Squalo: How about a 10 days vacation in Kyoto,Japan? I'll covers all the expenses that you would need,in exchange give me your paperworks,I like to do boring stuff. :D**

**Update soon...**

**Ciao Ciao**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 438_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:41 PM_

_._

**VOI!** WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT A VACATION IN JAPAN? I'VE GOT OTHER PLACES IN MIND THAT I WANT TO GO TO FOR VACATION! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THAT SAWADA BRAT AND HIS FUCKING FRIENDS!

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**1. {To Dino-san}- Prior to your question, I am 15 years old. :D Dino-kun, how does it feel tutoring Hibari-san? And Dino-kun, if I were to become your girlfriend (Kyaa ) what would you like me to get for you this Christmas?**

**2. {Yamamoto-kun} Yeah! Let's try the sushi your dad makes! :D ANyways, yammamoto-kun, I really need advice on this problem: I'm finally meeting my grandma after 7 years of being apart.. I'm so nervous though.. what to do?**

**-Sakura Shoujo**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 439_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:44 PM_

_._

Tutoring Hibari is pretty hard since all he wants to do is have a fight. It can get pretty tiring, actually, but it's fine because he understands what I'm trying to tutor him for. Oh, and you're 15? Ahaha, you're really young, huh? I guess if you were my girlfriend, I'd just want to spend Christmas with you. As long as I get to spend time with a loved one, I'm good! Hahaha!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 440_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:45 PM_

_._

Yeah! My dad makes awesome sushi! And I'm sure your grandma is just as nervous as you are. I mean, after all, you guys have been apart for seven years! It's normal to be nervous! Just calm down and don't let the nervousness get to you! I hope you and your grandma have a great reunion!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Xanxus-san. Reborn has stated Vongola boss has to be married. Because I know you'd never marry, can you please tell me how you'll go about breaking or avoiding this rule, when you become Vongola X? I'd also like to know something else. I'm certain you have a lot of in-mafia and out-mafia women fawning over you, how do you keep them away? Being a woman, I know we get pretty crazy sometimes, do you kill a lot of them? What do you think of women who only want you because of your power, money or simply looks and/or your position? Thank you very much for your time.**

**-Madame Kri**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 441_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:50 PM_

_._

Tch, if I had become boss for Vongola, I would've changed that fucking rule. Women like that are fucking irritating as hell. I'm not answering any more questions.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 442_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:51 PM_

_._

Haha, because Xanxus is too much of a boss to properly answer people's questions when they send it in to him, I'm going to answer one of your questions about the women who fawn after him. He has never once killed a woman, unless, of course, she was an enemy. But chicks that go gaga over him don't get shot (a fucking miracle, I swear)

Contrary to popular belief, Xanxus actually _does_ have a gentleman side to him. As small and shriveled up as it is, haha.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**just for fun, a little bit of something on what is trending. Hypothetically...if the world is going to end on the 21st of december (which is today, or tomorrow in other countries :P)**

**what is the thing that you want to do before the end of the world?**

**anwerable by anyone, especially Varia, especially Belphegor (because I'm a fangirl 'SQUEEEEEEEEEEEALLLLLL') annndddd, his birthday is on the 22, awwww**

**anyway, so n0t hoping for something like "spending time with my family and friends" and 'typical' (SAPPY/lame-a$$) stuff like that. Should be something outrageous and extravagant. I mean, you're the characters of KHR! the most awesome anime ever! you guys rock you know!**

**-Ciry**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 443_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:53 PM_

_._

If the world were going to fucking end, I'd shoot all those people I fucking hate.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 444_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:54 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, I'd try different ways to kill that frog, go out on a killing spree, and rob a few places. Who gives a crap about 'family' and 'friends'? That's a pathetic way to spend your last day on earth. Oh, and tomorrow is indeed my birthday. **Ushishishi**, it seems like the **peasant** is a true fan of the **prince**, huh?

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 445_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:55 PM_

_._

I'd probably rob a few places and pull some big illusionary pranks on people so that they'd go insane. It'd be fun. Also, to our readers, don't send in anything for Bel-sempai's birthday. You're only going to boost his already fat ego.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 446_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:56 PM_

_._

I'd spend my last day on earth beside boss as always!

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 447_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:57 PM_

_._

Oh my, if the world were to end, the Varia would let loose and destroy everything. By that, I mean they'd try and kill one another. Me, on the other hand, I would probably attempt to have some quiet time but would probably end up being a part of all the chaos the Varia would make.

**Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 448_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_12:58 PM_

_._

Mu, if the world were to end, I would rob as many banks as I could. I'd rather die rich than poor.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 449_

_Date: 21/12/12_

_1:00 PM_

_._

**VOI!** IF THE WORLD FUCKING ENDED, I'D KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THESE FUCKING BASTARDS THAT I HANG AROUND WITH!

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I really am getting slower with these. This one is a day late, dammit. Anyway, this special event is ending on the 24th. On the 25th, Christmas day, I'll be putting up a special chapter. Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews! Keep asking questions!**

**And thanks for telling me what your favorite Christmas songs are! It was great reading them! :D**


	25. SE Question Batch 16

**Arcobaleno: If you were given $750 to buy a Christmas present for someone else, what would it be, who would it go to and why?**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 450_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_9:44 AM_

_._

_Do_ I have to buy someone else something? I'd much prefer to keep it to myself. But I supposed if I had to buy someone something, I'd buy Bel an actual crown because the one on his head is actually a tiara. At least with a real crown, people would know he's a prince.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 451_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_9:50 AM_

_._

Oh, if I were given $750 to buy a Christmas present, I would buy this really nice jacket Gamma wanted. He always says he wanted one like it but doesn't have the money. I want to repay him back for all the things he's done for me.

**-Uni**

* * *

_Entry No. 452_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_9:51 AM_

_._

I'd buy Tsuna books on how to be less of a dame. He's going to be boss of the Vongola; he needs to be less inclined to wimping out of that role.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 453_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_9:53 AM_

_._

I'd buy Lal some dresses. She needs to start acting more like a woman instead of a Spartan trainer, kora.

**-Colonello**

* * *

_Entry No. 454_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_9:59 AM_

_._

I'd buy diapers for Colonello, seeing as how he's still a baby, and basically it's just to mock him for buying me dresses.

**-Lal Mirch**

* * *

_Entry No. 455_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:00 AM_

_._

Oh, I don't quite know what I would buy for someone with $750. I would most likely buy an assortment of things for my fellow Arcobalenos and this toy I-pin has been wanting for a while. I hope that is a sufficient enough answer, Kanako Arichi.

**-Fon**

* * *

_Entry No. 456_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:01 AM_

_._

Bah, I have to buy someone a present with $750? Can't I just keep it to myself? But I guess if I _had_ to buy someone a present, I'd probably buy a helmet designed by myself and give it to Enma. I don't know if he'd like it but meh, it's all I can think of. I owe him for agreeing to be my representative for the Arcobaleno battle and he's a nice guy.

**-Skull**

* * *

_Entry No. 457_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:07 AM_

_._

I'd buy a bunch of pineapples and stick them in Mukuro's room. I'm sure he'd just _love_ them.

**-Verde**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Questions:**

**To Squalo: You actually have nice singing voice,I like the song that you sing(Chinkonka no Ame). Why wasting your voice for screaming or yelling 'voi'?**

**To anyone: Anyone believe that the world going to end? For me its kinda ridiculous.**

**Ciao ciao**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 458_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:15 AM_

_._

WELL WHY THE FUCK WOULD I SING INSTEAD? SCREAMING OUT **VOI** LETS ME VENT OUT MY FUCKING FRUSTRATIONS FROM THESE ASSHOLES!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 459_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:18 AM_

_._

Well, considering it's the 22nd today, I would say that none of us believe that the world will end. Of course, it is most certainly going to end at some point but by then, we'd be dead so I wouldn't really care.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To the awesome princely prince that he is Belphegor: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (from my friends and me) What would you like to do today? It can be anything you want to do and whatever the price is I'll totally cover it. Name a place, item that you want, time period (yes you can time travel because your a prince) And i'm a total fangirl of yours Bel so if your willing to go to my town and play hide and seek with me, bring a timer because i might just make a world record for hiding**

**To everyone else in the Varia but that awesome prince who's birthday is on the 22'nd: How do you feel about birthdays? **

**To Squalo:How do you feel when you're described as a woman who's always having pms? And can i use your VOII as a ringtone? :D **

**To Umi chan: What are you going to do for christmas?**

**-ixCheshire**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 460_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:26 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, anything I want? All right then, **peasant**, the **prince** wants a trip to France, a nice big crown encrusted in rubies and diamonds, and sure, I'll play hide-and-seek with you. Tell me where you'll live and we'll see how long you'll last against me~! **Ushishishi~!**

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 461_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:38 AM_

_._

I like birthdays because it gives me a reason to punch people with the excuse that it's just a birthday punch. It's really funny. I punched Umi-sempai in the arm for her birthday this year. Did you know she swears like a sailor? At some point, she threw cake at me and we started this really big food fight which then turned into an actual fight with real weapons. It's the longhaired commanders fault, really.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 462_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:42 AM_

_._

What am I going to do for Christmas? Well, I'm going to be giving presents to everyone, throwing eggnog at people who give it to me – seriously, I can't drink that stuff – play Santa Claus for a bit and creep the 'ell out of people and then go to this party Byakuran's throwing. It's going to be hilarious. I mean can you imagine the Vongola, Varia and Millifiore in one house together? It'll be utter chaos and I'm going to be recording every minute of it! It'll be even better if some of them get drunk! Hahaha!

And because Squalo is not going to reply to the birthday party thing because of the whole 'woman who's always having pms' question, I'm going to say he hates birthdays because of the parties Lussuria throws. Not to mention during his last birthday, Xanxus threw the birthday cake at his face.

Great times man, great times.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 463_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:43 AM_

_._

**VOI!** WHO THE FUCK DESCRIBED ME AS A PMSING WOMAN? I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM! AND NO, YOU CAN'T USE MY FUCKING GODDAMN **VOI** AS A RINGTONE!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 467_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:50 AM_

_._

Birthdays are a waste of money, especially because Lussuria seems to always feel the need to throw useless parties for everyone's birthdays.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 468_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:54 AM_

_._

Oh, I love birthdays~! I always throw parties and get presents! But some people just don't like them. Huh. I guess they would be described as 'party poopers'.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 469_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_10:56 AM_

_._

I don't give a shit for birthdays.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 470_

_Date: 22/12/12_

_11:00 AM_

_._

I don't care for birthdays either.

**-Levi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Hey look! This chapter was posted on the right day! YES. Anyway, it's almost Christmas time! Yay! And it'll also bring an end to this special event but no worries, just keep an eye out for future events like this because I'll definitely be doing more of these! And remember guys, there's only two more days for you to ask questions so keep sending them in! On Christmas day I'll be putting up a special chapter! (Well, special in MY terms anyway)**

**And let me ask another question to you guys because I'm really curious. What do you think of Umi? Is she entertaining in some way? Does she make you laugh? It'd be great if you guys can answer in your reviews! :'D**


	26. SE Question Batch 17

**Questions:**

**To Varia and Umi: Should I pay you guys for a week trip to France for Christmas?**

**To Varia: Any of you use Squalo 'voi' shouting as an alarm or morning call?**

**Ciao**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 471_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:00 AM_

_._

LIKE FUCK I WANT TO GO TO FRANCE FOR CHRISTMAS WITH THESE SHIT-FOR-BRAINS! AND WHO THE FUCK USES MY **VOIS** AS AN ALARM OR MORNING CALL?

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 472_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:03 AM_

_._

The **prince** would love to go to France~! It'll be fun seeing people scream in another language when I throw knives at them. **Ushishishi~!** And we don't have to record that shark peasant's voice as an alarm in the morning. He screams in the mornings anyway.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 473_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:07 AM_

_._

YES! France! France! I want to go to France! I want to see real mimes! I want to try French cuisine! I want to attempt to speak French and hope I don't insult anyone except maybe the Varia! I want to see French people mistake Squalo for a chick! That'll be another country where it's happened, hahaha!

And Squalo wakes up the earliest out of all of us, so he ends up screaming in the morning anyway and we all wake up pissed as 'ell.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 474_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:10 AM_

_._

Ah, I would love that. It'd be fun because that's another country we can mess with longhaired commander. And it'll be funny because Umi-sempai and Bel-sempai tend to play this game where they'll go into a store, any store at all, and see who can pull off the most pranks without getting caught. Squalo-sempai and Lussuria-sempai normally lecture them afterwards. Well, actually, Squalo-sempai screams and swings his sword around.

And longhaired commander screams in the morning anyway. We don't need alarms.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 475_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:15 AM_

_._

Hm, I wouldn't mind going to France, so long as you're paying for everything. And Squalo has always been the alarm for mornings. He has the voice for it.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 476_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:18 AM_

_._

As long as you're paying for the trip, I don't give a fuck about going to France for Christmas. And that trash screams in the morning anyway.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 477_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:19 AM_

_._

Ah, we wouldn't mind going to France for Christmas at all! Of course, you have to pay for all our expenses. And Squ-chan's a natural alarm clock~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 478_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:21 AM_

_._

I would go to France if boss goes, and Squalo always screams out in the mornings anyway.

**-Levi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To anyone who is willing to answer this:**

**School's starting for me next year, and I can't wait to see my new juniors(cause this year my batch is the youngest).**

**My Co-Currliculum Activity is Band, and this year a good number of us joined. **

**Suddenly, in the middle of the year, majority of the juniors wanted to quit. Even my good friend too! DX **

**They complained that it was too tiring and all, but I don't get it. I know that some of them have different lifestyles from me, but I don't see any reason to quit. They, after all, joined by their own free will**

**Now the main point of explaining this to you guys is that HOW do we get new members next year? I'm quite worried, and this year the seniors tried to get them to join them by saying its fun, which of course is when you get used to the lifestyle. I don't want them quitting in mid year.**

**Please, suggest to me the most possible way other than that. Cuz it doesn't sound all that convincing to me. And don't tell me to impress the juniors with our playing(yes, we are performing). I don't think you guys will be able to give me the best answer, but hopefully you do. Thanks in advance for answering my question!**

**RikiRenaH42**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 479_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_9:32 AM_

_._

Aha, since I'm the only one who's actually part of and participates fully in a club, I'll be answering your question!

To recruit members, you could reach out to people personally. Like, talk to them about how much you love your club! Show your passion and energy for it! You can recruit people with specific talents too. People are more likely to get involved if they feel needed or have a specific role.

Give people opportunities for different levels of involvement. Some people will probably be really busy and can't be involved in some things but you can still get them to commit and show up for certain events. You can also set up different committees that people can get involved in. That way, they can choose between taking up a lot of roles or just choosing the ones they're interested in.

Set up a table where you can hand out flyers and talk to people! Get someone artistic to design a banner for the table and maybe you can offer up some free stuff, like snack, to attract people to your table. You can put up flyers advertising your club, put ads in your school's newspaper, make an announcement over the school PA system and in classrooms before classes start, or even host a fun event like a pizza party, just any sort of event where you can gather a bunch of people together and talk to them about your club's goals.

Now, I'm just going to add in this part in case you have the same problems again for recruitments leaving halfway through. These are just some options you can try to keep your members staying in your club.

Make sure to set rules and guidelines at the beginning of the school year so that everyone who just joined knows what's to be expected of them. Make sure you have a meeting that works for most people or have frequent meetings at different times so that everyone has an opportunity to stay engaged and active!

Keep checking up with your club members after meetings and projects to see how they're feeling. Sometimes, some people feel that they don't have a say in the club or want to do different projects. It's best to make sure their opinions are heard and respected.

Schedule some social time outside of school to strengthen your bonds! There will always be people who don't have that many friends in the club so they'll be shy. Maybe go out somewhere after an event you guys have done and eat some ice cream. You know, have time to socialize among one another and have fun!

So that's about it. Aha, that's pretty long, but I hoped some of these suggestions could help you in any way!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Varia, Mukuro-san, Byakuran-san and Flan-chan. Can you please tell me what is your worst and best memory of Christmas time?**

**Also, if I were to find you sleeping, and give you a verysmall, very quick kiss on the cheek, and you wouldn't know about it until sometime later Umi would told you, how would you react? Thank you :)**

**-Madame Kri**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 480_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:04 AM_

_._

I would shoot you. And I don't have a fucking worst or best Christmas memory.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 481_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:05 AM_

_._

**VOI!** WHAT? I'D CUT YOU, BRAT! AND I DON'T HAVE A WORST OR BEST CHRISTMAS MEMORY!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 482_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:06 AM_

_._

Ma, I wouldn't mind at all, dear~! Oh, don't pay any mind to Squ-chan or boss. They would actually be secretly happy about it, hahaha~! My worst Christmas memory would be when boss got extremely angry and shot the mansion down. Ma, we had to celebrate Christmas in a different mansion. My best memory though would be last year! Ah, the Ninth forced us to do Secret Santa and we all got each other something. It was amusing and fun, of course~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 483_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:07 AM_

_._

…_What?_

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 484_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:08 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, of course you wouldn't resist giving the **prince** a kiss on the cheek~! I don't have a worst Christmas memory but my best one would be last year. It was funny watching some of us open our presents and then throw it at someone. **Ushishishi.**

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 485_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:09 AM_

_._

My worst Christmas memory would be last year when I had to pay for a good portion of the Christmas party Lussuria threw along with the present I had to buy for that Secret Santa thing. I don't have a worst memory, and if I were to find out you kissed me on the cheek while I was sleeping, I would make you pay up.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 486_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:10 AM_

_._

I don't particularly have a worst or best Christmas memory. They're all the same to me. And I wouldn't be surprised that you couldn't resist kissing me on the cheek. **Kufufufu**, I'm the best man in the world, after all.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 487_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:11 AM_

_._

Ah, master, Bel-sempai, your fat ego is rearing its ugly head again.

Anyway, I don't have a worst Christmas memory but my best one is all the times I spent with my grandma. She's a very nice lady, although she tends to forget a lot of things. Huh. And if Umi-sempai were to tell me that you kissed me on the cheek while I was sleeping, I would be very happy. And I could brag about it. Yosh.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 488_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:12 AM_

_._

Hm. I don't have a worst or best Christmas memory so I can't really answer that question. As for the other one, I would be very happy that a pretty girl like you would sneak a small, quick kiss on my cheek~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 489_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_10:13 AM_

_._

…_Do_ I have to tell Mukuro? I don't particularly like him. He's creepy. To be specific, he's a creepy pineapple troll living underneath Namimori's bridge where he lurks and waits for little kids to walk by so that he can give them 3 chances to guess his name before gobbling them up because on their first try they called him 'Pineapple-sama'.

I'm not joking by the way. He's really a creepy pineapple troll living underneath Namimori's bridge.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Tsuna,**

**Do you like Natsume Yuujinchou? Just call me Haku please.**

**Xanxas,**

**Do you like Kingdom Hearts?**

**-HakumeiTwinBlade**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 490_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:14 AM_

_._

Um, I don't mind it but I've never really read or watched it properly and I'm not too far in it.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 491_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:15 AM_

_._

Tch, what the fuck is Kingdom Hearts?

**-Xanxus**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**(To EVERYONE in Varia, 10th gen Vongola, Shimon and Arocarleno also Millifoire)**

**If you were in a parallel universe and you had to marry someone no matter what before you turn 30 or you'd die, how would you propose to them? And you must asnswer no matter what! Biting and hell doesn't work on me since I jsut happened to love them both.**

**-IchigoMarshmallo**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 492_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:20 AM_

_._

I'd chuck a fucking ring at them, what else?

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 493_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:21 AM_

_._

**VOI!** I'd just throw a fucking ring at them, what the fuck else do you want me to say, trash?

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 494_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:22 AM_

_._

I would just give them the ring and ask, what else?

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 495_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:23 AM_

_._

Oh my, marriage? Hm…I suppose I would propose to them at a restaurant. It's simple but a sweet way to propose.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 496_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:24 AM_

_._

I suppose if someone as great as me were to propose to someone, I would throw a knife and have it impale itself a few inches away from the person's head. Attached to it would be a string tied around a ring. **Ushishishi**~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 497_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:25 AM_

_._

What kind of parallel world is _that_? What if one of us chooses to die instead? Just so you know, I'm not one of those people. I'd rather get married. Hm. I would just get down on one knee and ask. No point making a big deal out of it.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 498_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:26 AM_

_._

I'd give them a cheap ring and throw it at them. I'm not gentleman enough to be nice about it.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 499_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:27 AM_

_._

M-Marriage? Um, I don't know how I would propose. I guess I would want to propose to them in their favorite place. That would make a nice memory, wouldn't it?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 500_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:28 AM_

_._

Goddammit, what the hell is wrong with you people asking these sorts of questions? Tch, but since I'm being forced to answer these questions, I'll answer anyway. if I had to propose, I would compose a song for them on the piano and then ask if they would marry me.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 501_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:29 AM_

_._

Ahaha, I guess I'd hide the ring in a sushi she ordered and wait for her to see it before surprising her by proposing!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 502_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:30 AM_

_._

Ah, I would spend a day with them and then propose in their favorite place.

**-TYL!Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No. 503_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:31 AM_

_._

I'D PROPOSE TO HER IN AN EXTREME WAY!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No. 504_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:32 AM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, I would use my illusions. How, think of that yourself.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 505_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:33 AM_

_._

Um, isn't it normally the man that's supposed to propose? I wouldn't know what to do to propose besides handing them the ring and asking…

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 506_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:34 AM_

_._

I'd hand them the ring and ask.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 507_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:35 AM_

_._

Um, I guess I'd spend an entire day with them in all their favorite places before proposing in the end.

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No. 508_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:36 AM_

_._

If I were a male, I would show them the ring and ask, but seeing as how I'm a female instead, I would be waiting for him to propose.

**-Adelheid**

* * *

_Entry No. 509_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:37 AM_

_._

Ma, I would just propose. Nothing big, really.

**-Shitopi-chan**

* * *

_Entry No. 510_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:38 AM_

_._

Ah, I'd flirt and hint at it before proposing to them in a restaurant~!

**-Julie**

* * *

_Entry No. 511_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:39 AM_

_._

Ha, I would propose to them in the best way possible!

**-Koyo**

* * *

_Entry No. 512_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:40 AM_

_._

I would just propose to them…

**-Kaoru**

* * *

_Entry No. 513_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:41 AM_

_._

I guess I would just propose?

**-Ooyama**

* * *

_Entry No. 514_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:42 AM_

_._

I would just propose them, as many of us have already answered.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 515_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:43 AM_

_._

Oh, marriage? Hm, I don't think I would propose to anyone since it's tradition that the man proposed to the woman.

**-Uni**

* * *

_Entry No. 516_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:44 AM_

_._

I just ask, kora! No point beating around the bushes or making it extravagant!

**-Colonello**

* * *

_Entry No. 517_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:45 AM_

_._

I would just hand them the ring and ask.

**-Lal Mirch**

* * *

_Entry No. 518_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:46 AM_

_._

I suppose I would propose to them in the traditional Chinese way. I hope that is a sufficient enough answer.

**-Fon**

* * *

_Entry No. 519_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:47 AM_

_._

I'd propose by doing the best stunt I've ever done dedicated to them before asking!

**-Skull**

* * *

_Entry No. 520_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:48 AM_

_._

I suppose if I had to propose to someone, I would have a robot do it for me.

**-Verde**

* * *

_Entry No. 521_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:49 AM_

_._

Ma, I would probably give them the best day ever before proposing to them in a Ferris wheel at an amusement park~!

**Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 522_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:50 AM_

_._

Nu, isn't it supposed to be those boys that are supposed to propose to a girl instead? I'm not proposing to anyone!

**-Bluebell**

* * *

_Entry No. 523_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:51 AM_

_._

I suppose a nice night out before I ask her at the end would be fine and simple enough as a proposal.

**-Kikyo**

* * *

_Entry No. 524_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:52 AM _

_._

I don't know, give them a ring and ask them? And I doubt Torikabuto is going to answer the question.

**-Zakuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 525_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:53 AM_

_._

…

**-Torikabuto**

* * *

_Entry No. 526_

_Date: 23/12/12_

_11:54 AM_

_._

Um…give them a bouquet of a lot of different flowers…? Would that do?

**-Daisy**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Oh damn, I posted a chapter early for once! Yes! Anyway, wow, that last question above was a doozy to answer but still a lot of fun. And I'm not 100% sure, but is Fon Chinese? I'm pretty sure he is but I could be wrong. **

**Alright, anyway guys, today's the last day you can ask anyone from KHR a question before I go back to just having the Varia answering, so send in your questions to any one of the KHR characters! Give me your best shot! But, uh, please don't go overboard. I don't want to end up making a super long chapter, haha.**

**On Christmas day, it'll be a special chapter, as I've mentioned before! So yeah, anyways, thanks for faving, following, and reviewing guys! And I'm very happy that Umi is entertaining and funny to you guys! :D**


	27. SE Question Batch 18

**[Reborn] Do you love me back?**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 527_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:02 AM_

_._

I'm sorry to say that I don't but I appreciate the flattery.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Questions and answer:**

**To Varia and Umi(answer): I'll pay the expenses to go to France for you guys. Well... Let's just leave Squalo in Italy doing paperworks until he change his mind or I'll visit the Varia Mansion to help out with paperworks,while you guys off to France for Christmas.**

**P.S. I should use Squalo's shouting for natural alarm :P**

**To Varia and Umi: **

**1) How's France during Christmas?**

**2) Do you guys have a peaceful sleep without Squalo's shouting in the morning? (In France) (If Squalo wasn't there).**

**Ciao**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 528_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:11 AM_

_._

Tch, it's fine, but that fucking trash came along and was screaming every day.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 529_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:14 AM_

_._

It was a good trip but Squalo kept screaming every day.

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 530_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:17 AM_

_._

Ma, France was a very lovely vacation, thank you dear~! Although Bel-chan, Umi-chan and Fran-chan were causing a lot of trouble everywhere. Ha, what troublemakers. And Squ-chan came along after all! Something about not staying stuck at the mansion doing all our paperwork.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 531_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:18 AM_

_._

It was a good vacation although I did not like how Lussuria and Umi dragged us around to eat food and buy souvenirs. Waste of money. And Squalo came along anyway. He still screamed at us in the mornings.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 532_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:19 AM_

_._

France was very fun, a lot of people screaming and cursing. **Ushishishi**~! But that shark peasant came along anyway and kept waking us all up in the mornings. Ah, but boss shut him up by throwing a few glass bottles at him. **Ushishishi**~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 533_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:20 AM_

_._

France was a load of fun! Thanks for the trip, Gale-chan! We bought a lot of souvenirs and tried a lot of food! Oh, and Bel scared a mime into actually screaming. Poor guy. Apparently, according to him, he went 20 years without talking and Bel ruined it. Oh well. And Squalo ended up being a bloody twat and came along after all.

He kept screaming at us for three days before Xanxus finally shut him up!

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 534_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:21 AM_

_._

Ah, France was fun. We got into a lot of trouble. Have you ever heard a French person curse you out? It's pretty funny. And Squalo-sempai came along after all. On the fourth day, boss threw a glass bottle and tried to shoot him because he kept screaming at us to wake up in the morning.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 535_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:22 AM_

_._

**VOI!** LIKE FUCK I'M GOING TO STAY BACK AND DO ALL THEIR SHITTY PAPERWORK!

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Hibari-san. Since you already have Namimori high school and hospital under your control, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the town too, do you plan on expanding your power onto other territories? Become a ruler of other cities too? Kind of like Alexander the Great?**

**Also Chrome-chan, are you aware the Kokuyo skirt you wear doesn't really cover much and keeps slipping up? You'll only attract perverts like that. Like Mukuro, for example.**

**-Madame Kri**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 536_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:33 AM_

_._

Tch, I don't care for those other pathetic places. Namimori is my only territory.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 537_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:34 AM_

_._

Ah, Mukuro-sama was the one who gave me these clothes so I don't particularly mind them all that much.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 538_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:35 AM_

_._

Perhaps I should pay you a visit and send you to hell, hm, Madame Kri?

**-Mukuro**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Questions:**

**1) To Kyo-kun(Hibari): Ello May I know why you like to wear your jacket over your shoulders? If you don't want to reply or bite me to death, you can't cause I shall bite you to death before you do so...Don't challenge me...**

**2)To Byakuran-san: Ello to you too I'm just curious but may I know why you like the colour white so much?**

**That's all Thanks for answering (if you did)**

**-Kira Tokura**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 539_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:50 AM_

_._

I'll bite you to death for challenging me, herbivore.

**[Connection disabled]**

* * *

_Entry No. 540_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_10:53 AM_

_._

Hello Kira-chan~! Why do I like the color white so much? I suppose it'd have to do with how it represents peace and 'good'. But mainly, it's a very nice color~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**(To Varia and 10th gen Vongola)**

**What are you giving to your parents for christmas?**

**-IchigoMarshmallo**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 541_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:00 AM_

_._

I'm not getting that bastard anything.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 542_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:01 AM_

_._

Fuck my parents. **VOI!**

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 543_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:02 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, the **prince's** parents are dead~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 544_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:03 AM_

_._

I don't care for them so why should I buy them a present?

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 545_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:04 AM_

_._

Ma, I don't like my parents, but I made a mug for my grandma. Lussuria-sempai helped me make it. Bel-sempai and Umi-sempai wanted to try making one too. Umi-sempai's one was for that Byakuran guy, and it said 'Evil Overlord of the Multiverse' while Bel-sempai's one was for Squalo-sempai and it said 'Jackass Shark Peasant of Varia'.

I still think my one was better.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 546_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:05 AM_

_._

Ah, I don't talk to my parents anymore so I'm not getting them anything, but I have gotten gifts for the other Varia~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 547_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:06 AM_

_._

I hate my parents so I'm not getting them anything.

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 548_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:07 AM_

_._

I bought my mum some things like this jumper she wanted and this new cup. Lambo broke her last one…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 549_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:08 AM_

_._

I don't talk to my dad so I'm not really going to get him anything.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 550_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:09 AM_

_._

Aha, I'm getting my dad this new sushi knife that came out! He's been talking about it for the past few weeks, hahaha!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 551_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:10 AM_

_._

I haven't been in contact with my parents for a while now and I don't quite like them, so I don't think I'll be getting them anything for Christmas.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 552_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:11 AM_

_._

That is none of your business, herbivore.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 553_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:12 AM_

_._

Hn, I don't have parents, therefore I cannot give them a present. Even if I did have parents, I wouldn't give them anything anyway.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 554_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:13 AM_

_._

Lambo-san made mum a toy! Tsuna didn't help me at all! Lambo-san did it all! Gahaha!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No. 555_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_11:14 AM_

_._

Kyoko and I bought a whole bunch of presents for our parents, and every single one of them are EXTREME!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**(Vongola (which ever gen. feels like answering), Shimon, Millfiore, Naito, Dino, and Nana) Seeing as the world didn't end on the 21st what are you going to do for the new year? Any new year resolutions?**

**(Bel-sempai) Happy belated birthday your highness. How old are you now your princelyness?**

**(Umi-chan) We should make paint bombs and bomb the Varia mansion and when everyone is covered in paint cover them in feathers. After that we should do that to Mukuro but instead of feathers put a pineapple hat on him.**

**-JJxMusicxLover**

* * *

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 556_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:13 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, the **prince** is 17 now~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 557_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:14 PM_

_._

Ooh, I haven't tried that yet! I've thrown water bombs before. Ha. Levi almost got electrocuted. Serves him right for almost throwing me out a window~! Anyway, come on over to the Varia mansion and we'll wage war against those guys! OH! You have to bring a recording of that chicken dance song and play it when they're all covered in feathers! I'll have the camera ready to record!

But, uh, you're going to have to put the pineapple hat on Mukuro. He creeps me out to the point where I can't stand to be near him…But I'll throw the bombs at him!

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 558_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:15 PM_

_._

Oh, well, for New Years, my family and I are having a party with Tsuna-kun's friends! My New Years resolution, hm, I don't have one yet but I'll be sure to think something up soon!

**-Nana**

* * *

_Entry No. 559_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:16 PM_

_._

Aha, I'm just going to have a small party with my Famiglia for New Years! And my resolution is to be less clumsy next year, hahaha. Hopefully, I'll be able to work on that!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 560_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:17 PM_

_._

Hey! Peace, peace! How's it going? Haha, I'm amazed Sawada-chan has this cool website going on! Wow! Oh, wait, I'm supposed to answer your question! Right! Haha! All right! Let's see what it says! Hm. Well, for New Years, I'm going out to this festival with my girlfriend! Haha, she's super cute! And my New Years resolution is to become greater friends with Sawada-chan and to not lose my girlfriend, haha!

**-Longchamp**

* * *

_Entry No. 561_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:18 PM_

_._

Yeah, my family and I are having a party with my friends. I just hope nothing goes too horribly, ugh. And my resolution is to become a better person and, uh, hopefully get better scores for school.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 562_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:19 PM_

_._

I've been invited to celebrate New Years with the Tenth and his family! I'm very honored you would invite me, Tenth! And my resolution is to become a greater right hand man!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 563_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:20 PM_

_._

Aha, well, Tsuna and his family are having a party so that's where I'm going, hahaha! And my dad's bringing sushi! It's going to be at this big park Reborn booked so that there's enough room for everyone. It's going to be a big party so I hope we have enough food. And my resolution is to get better at baseball and to become a better swordsman like my old man!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 564_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:21 PM_

_._

Gahaha, Lambo-san is going to a party!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No. 565_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:22 PM_

_._

Kyoko and me are going to Sawada's party! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE AN EXTREME TIME WITH THEM! AND MY RESOLUTION IS TO GET BETTER AT BOXING!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No. 566_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:23 PM_

_._

What I do and what my resolution is, is none of your business, herbivore.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 567_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:24 PM_

_._

Ah, boss invited me to a party for New Years so I was going to go to that. Mukuro-sama doesn't seem to want to go but said I could go if I wanted to. My resolution is to get better at Italian so that I may have a fluent conversation with Mukuro-sama one day.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 568_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:25 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, it seems like Sawada Tsunayoshi has not understood what I'm aiming for since he invited me to his party for New Years. But I suppose I could spend a day among them for 'fun'. My resolution is a secret.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 569_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:26 PM_

_._

Um, Tsuna-kun invited my family to celebrate New Years with him and everyone else so that's where I'm going. My resolution is to build stronger bonds with my family and Tsuna-kun and his family.

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No. 570_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:27 PM_

_._

Hm, the Shimon Famiglia is going to a party held by Sawada Tsunayoshi so that is where we'll be for New Years. My resolution is to make our family stronger.

**-Adelheid**

* * *

_Entry No. 571_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:28 PM_

_._

Ah, Adelheid and Enma already told you what we're doing for New Years. As for my resolution, it's to get closer to Gokudera.

**-Shitopi-chan**

* * *

_Entry No. 572_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:29 PM_

_._

Uh-huh, party with Sawada, and my resolution is to meet more cute girls~!

**-Julie**

* * *

_Entry No. 573_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:30 PM_

_._

Tch, can't you be serious for once, Julie? Geez! But as he said, we're going to a party held by Sawada and my resolution is to get stronger!

**-Koyo**

* * *

_Entry No. 574_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:31 PM_

_._

My resolution is to become better friends with Yamamoto.

**-Kaoru**

* * *

_Entry No. 575_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:32 PM_

_._

I don't have a resolution yet but I'll probably think of one later.

**-Ooyama**

* * *

_Entry No. 576_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:33 PM_

_._

Ma, Tsunayoshi-kun invited my family and I over to celebrate New Years with him. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun~! My resolution? I don't have one, really.

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 577_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:34 PM_

_._

Ha, Byakuran said we're going to a party for New Years. I hope they have a lot of candy! And I don't have a resolution!

**-Bluebell**

* * *

_Entry No. 578_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:35 PM_

_._

Ah, Byakuran-san has mentioned that our family is going to celebrate New Years with the Vongola. I can only assume it won't end well. As for my resolution, that is not something you need to know.

**-Kikyo**

* * *

_Entry No. 579_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:36 PM_

_._

Meh, I don't really have a resolution. And seriously, Torikabuto, get the hell off the computer if you're not actually going to reply to questions. Just typing '…' makes you seem creepy.

**-Zakuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 580_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:37 PM_

_._

…

**-Torikabuto**

* * *

_Entry No. 581_

_Date: 24/12/12_

_12:38 PM_

_._

We're going to a party, that's what Byakuran-san said. I don't have a resolution right now either.

**-Daisy**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**All right, it's the end of the special event guys! Tomorrow is a special chapter (special in my terms, at least)**

**No more questions, unless they're for the Varia, because I'm going back to just having them answering questions and giving advice. And I need to finish up on the other questions I got at the start of this fic, aha. Sorry to those who sent in questions before this special event started, I'll get your questions up soon (hopefully). Thank you for waiting so patiently for them!**

**And thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews guys! I love them all! :D**


	28. End of Special Event

_Entry No. 582_

_Date: 25/12/12_

_3:00 PM_

_._

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**HOHOHO~!**

Well, I am quite sad to announce that the 'December Special Event' has ended. We have had some funny – and some weird and creepy arse – questions asked by you lovely readers and it was fun answering them! (For a majority of us, at least) Now, I know some of you guys are saddened by this event ending **but**, and I really shouldn't be saying (typing) this so early, we'll be having another special event in **February**!

And do you guys know why?

I'll give you a minute to answer.

All right! Time's up!

We'll be having a 'February Special Event' because of Valentines Day! It'll be a 14-day event since, well; Valentines Day is on the 14th. Yeah.

Uh, we're still working out some kinks for that event but hey, we have a while until February, it's all-good, people. Anyway, since today is Christmas, Miss Curious Bird has decided we should put up some nice (note: creepy and weird) haikus. Ya know, the whole 5-7-5-poem thing, since we all suck at actually making up our own songs.

Oh, but I (and a few other unnamed people) redid the 'Twelve Days of Christmas' song with our own lyrics. It's, uh, not horrible to say the least but, okay, you know what, just read them for yourselves.

Now, onwards to the haikus and Christmas song! Yosh!

* * *

Thank you everyone

For sending in questions here

I love all of you!

**-Miss Curious Bird**

* * *

Today is Christmas

We are forced to do haikus

…I don't like eggnog…

**-Umi**

* * *

Where's my tequila?

That trash better bring it in

Or else I'll shoot him

**-Xanxus**

* * *

VOI! Fuck this Christmas!

I'm not a fucking butler,

YOU SHITTY BOSS! VOI!

**-Squalo**

* * *

Letting my knives fly

Slicing and cutting peasants

I laugh at their screams~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

I hate this frog hat

For Christmas, I want a hat

Something not a frog

**-Fran**

* * *

It's Christmas time now

But everyone is cranky

Well, that's how they are~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

I care for just boss

I don't care for this Christmas

I hate this event

**-Levi**

* * *

I don't care for this

All I want is just money

Send in my payment

**-Mammon**

* * *

It's Christmas again

I hope today goes normal

Nothing too extreme…

**-Tsuna**

* * *

My sister's cooking

Becomes worse during Christmas

It's horrifying

**-Gokudera**

* * *

I love Christmas time!

I get to give out presents!

It's a lot of fun!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

LET'S ALL BE EXTREME!

LET'S ALL CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!

BOXING DAY IS NEXT!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

You're irritating

Do not make me strike you down

I'll bite you to death

**-Hibari**

* * *

I love being here

Everyone is nice to me

I'm thankful to them

**-Chrome**

* * *

Christmas is quite dull

I don't see the point in it

Now shut up and leave

**-Mukuro**

* * *

Tsuna should man up

It is almost a new year

He'll be a boss soon

**-Reborn**

* * *

Today is Christmas

I got everyone presents

I hope they like them

**-Enma**

* * *

Marshmallows are great~!

I suppose Christmas is too,

But I like treats more~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

And this is our attempt at a rewrite of a Christmas song.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Vongola gave to us

12 Bottles of tequila

11 Clay sharks

10 Golden crowns

9 Giant frog hats

8 Feathered boas

7 Bags of money

6 Brand new phones

5 Gola Moscas

4 Creepy santas

3 Giant hams

2 Christmas trees

And a Levi stuck in the chimney

I'm not joking. Levi got stuck in the chimney. I don't know and don't even understand how that happened but it was funny as 'ell. Oh. And they gave us six brand new phones because Xanxus kept chucking them at Squalo. Apparently, they're pretty indestructible so, hopefully, they'll last a long while.

Well, this is officially the end of our 'December Special Event'! Keep a look out for our next one, guys!

**-Umi**

**HOHOHO~!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews! I had a lot of fun answering your questions! **

**Merry Christmas guys, I hope you all have a great holiday! :)**

* * *

**Edit: 13/01/13**

Urgh, I didn't realise the formatting came out weird what with some of the lines being on the right side while others were centred. My bad. Granted, it _was_ Christmas day and I didn't have enough time to check over it. ((Even though I only noticed the weird formatting like a 2 weeks after the original post, haha)) Anyway, this fic will be on hiatus for a while since I'm spending most of my time over on deviantART.

But I'll make sure I'm back in February for the next special event I'm putting up! So until then guys, see you next month! :D

-MissCuriousBird


	29. February Special Event

_Entry No. 583_

_Date: 01/02/13_

_1:05 PM_

_._

So, it's been a while since **Miss Curious Bird** has updated. Fact is, she _does_ have a life outside of this 'Questions & Advice' Column, you know. Nah. I'm completely lying. She has no life outside of this. She's been spending time on deviantART to get back in touch with her art since she's been away from it for so long. But as promised, we are back to do another special event. What special event is that, you may ask?

Well damn, you must be new to this column because I _did_ mention this in the previous post.

But incase you forgot or _are_ actually new to this column, I will give you a reminder. Today is the start of the 14-day event for…! (Insert awesome drum roll here)

**Valentine's Day!**

Of course, everyone will be answering questions or giving advice. And because of Valentine's Day, for this special event, we are only answering questions that relate to 'Amore'. For those of you who never took Italian in your school years or just plain never cared for it, 'Amore' means 'Love'. So only questions relating to 'Love' are allowed. Anything else _will_ be ignored. So get creative and ask questions, lovely readers.

Now, here are the warnings. These are basically the same as the ones I posted for 'The December Special Event'. Then again, you guys never listen or read these so what's the point? But **Miss Curious Bird** wants this here anyway.

.

.

**Warnings**

.

.

1) We are not responsible to any emotional and/or mental damages done to you and your self-esteem with our replies.

2) By asking stupid or utterly ridiculous questions to some of these people, you have agreed to be a target for physical and/or mental harm after receiving your answers.

3) We are not responsible for any perverted answers you may receive from Dr. Shamal, Belphegor, Julie and possibly Mukuro depending on how he phrases his answers.

4) We are not responsible for any creepy and/or disturbing answers you may receive from the following: Verde, Belphegor, Byakuran, Lussuria, Dr. Shamal, Mukuro, Rasiel and Glo Xinia.

5) We are not responsible for any threats you may receive from the following: Gokudera Hayato, Superbi Squalo, Xanxus, Hibari Kyoya, Belphegor, Mammon, Levi A Than, Joshima Ken and Rokudo Mukuro.

6) We are not responsible for anything you have done after having taken our advices.

7) You are warned that there will be explicit cursing in some of the answers given, mainly from the following people: Xanxus, Squalo…well, it's just basically those two really.

8) By mentioning either Belphegor or Rasiel to the other brother in a question, we are not held responsible to any one of the two princes appearing outside your window at night to kill you.

9) By calling Squalo anything relating to the term 'female', you have agreed that we are in no way responsible for any sort of pain he inflicts upon you with his sword.

10) Depending on how personal a question may be we have every right to either give you half-assed answers out of rage or embarrassment or not answer at all.

11) Following up on warning #10, no inappropriate questions seeing as how this event is only taking on questions relating to 'Amore'. Any inappropriate questions _will_ be ignored.

12) A repetition of questions will not bode well for any one of us, so please look at what other people send in incase your question is already there.

13) If you ignored warning number 10, then do not troll us by asking why we haven't answered your question. The only reason we wouldn't have answered your question is because it is a repetition of one we have previously answered or one that is already posted up by another reader.

14) We are not held responsible if Mammon or M.M somehow grab hold of your bank account or have, in some way, _magically_ stole money from you if you have not sent in payment for their answers.

15) Yes, readers, **Xanxus** and **Levi A Than** _will_ be answering your questions this time around.

16) You can only ask another question once your previous one has been answered, but don't ask more than about 5 or 6 questions.

.

.

.

.

.

And here is where I should be typing down what we promise you guys, but come on, there's not much I have to type for this part. All we promise is that there will be daily updates - well, almost daily updates - and that we will answer all questions to the best of our abilities. You guys should know how this works by now.

Also, to avoid future catastrophes of **Miss Curious Bird's** mind being blown up, you guys are no longer allowed to send in a question that's directed to everyone. Meaning, you cannot write 'To everyone' or 'To Varia, Vongola, Shimon, Arcobaleno, Milliefiore, etc.' because **Miss Curious Bird** gets frantic and has to run around to everyone to get them to answer the question sent. From now on, the maximum of groups you can send a question to is two. That way, **Miss Curious Bird** won't end up repeatedly hitting her head against the wall of her room.

**But**, if you guys _do_ end up writing 'To everyone' or 'To Varia, Vongola, Shimon, Arcobaleno, Milliefiore, etc.' because you clearly did not read this or just want to be a stupid troll, we have every right to just have the bosses of each group answer instead of their whole Famiglia. Because, admit it, you guys are just being greedy by this point, expecting everyone to answer the one question.

Of course, after this event, everything goes back to the Varia answering questions. Or like, you know, **Miss Curious Bird** disappearing on everyone again. She apologizes for that, just so you know.

Oh, and a little note to one of our readers that goes by the pen-name 'MinaFreakyMina', to reply to you on how I look, I'll tell you now so you don't continuously switch between the two images of me you thought up. I swear I feel like I'm going to disappoint you when I say this, but I neither have blonde or blue hair. I have, in fact, white hair. Along side that; I have light blue eyes and a light skin color. The only thing you got right was that I'm cute, and damn am I as cute as a button.

I'm joking.

I'm just cute. Not as cute as a button. What the 'ell do people even mean by 'cute as a button'? What? Are they comparing people and animals and stuff to buttons? That's pretty weird. Who came up with that anyway? All right, enough about buttons. I'm getting bored.

Last thing before I end this post and let you guys bury us in questions, it's time to advertise again. Go check out **KHR! Famiglia Column** run by **Kira Tokura**~! Both columns alongside **Vongola's Suggestion Page**, which is run by **Madame Kri**, is up and running so send in your questions! Oh, but last I heard, **Madame Kri** is awfully busy so I guess you guys shouldn't bury her in too many questions. After all, **Miss Curious Bird**, **Madame Kri** and **Kira Tokura** _do_ have other priorities.

…I just realized something. Everyone, especially the Varia, is now doing three columns without getting paid. Well damn. We should really do something about that.

**-Umi**

* * *

**I'm going to be creepy here again because Kira Tokura's 'KHR! Famiglia Column' was inspired by this silly 'Varia Advice & Questions Column' that I made alongside Madame Kri's own fanfic. I'm just extremely overjoyed right now. I never thought I'd inspire people to do something in any form or way, but finding out I inspired two people to do their own 'KHR Q&A' fanfic is just great beyond words. I'm honoured and overjoyed and happy and aldsljdnadln**

**To the anonymous reviewer that goes by 'MinaFreakyMina', Umi is the character that's in the display picture for this fanfic.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews, the favs and the follows, guys! And remember, I'm updating by Australian time here.**


	30. FSE Question Batch 1

**To Miss Umi:**

**I see. Well, you did not disappoint me because now, I am imagining you as an angel with white hair and blue eyes! Though putting that aside, have you ever had a boyfriend? If so, then how many have you had?**

**To Mr. Levi:**

**To what lengths are you willing to go for love? (Your love/adoration for Xanxus excluded)**

**To That Handsome Swordsman, Squalo:**

**Do you think you will ever marry? If no, then why?**

**To Xanxus-sama:**

**I can't imagine you being married. But if ever you will be, what would you give your 'wife' on your first anniversary?**

**-Mina Monster**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 584_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_11:03 AM_

_._

You imagine me as an angel? Why shucks, ya'll makin' me blush~!

Okay, serious time now. To answer your question, no, I've never had a boyfriend. I don't particularly care for anything like that honestly.

Well, more like it's never really crossed my mind, hahaha!

**-Umi**

P.S: Squalo will never get married. He's too much of a tight-arse wanker to do that. And Xanxus…has a really disturbing thought process on this topic so, really, caution is advised.

* * *

_Entry No. 585_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_11:15 AM_

_._

I have no time for such useless things like love. I am fully devoted to the boss and only the boss!

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 586_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_11:21 AM_

_._

**VOI!** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, YOU WHITE-HAIRED BRAT? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!

And why the fuck would I get married? I'm a fucking assassin! I don't have time for shit like that nor do I want to raise a fucking family!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 587_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_11:27 AM_

_._

Tch, why the fuck should I give her anything on the first anniversary? She should just be grateful I didn't fucking kill her yet.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I decided to ask to Dino san and Tsuna kun.**

**Are you two going to give anyone a Valentine gift? If you are, what will the gift be? And who will it be for? No, and don't tell me it's going to be for your family, I mean for that special person, you know**

**-AlessandraCavallone**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 588_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:13 PM_

_._

Oh hey Alessandra-chan! Ah, I don't really have anyone 'special' to give a gift to right now. I mean, I haven't come across that 'special lady' yet but I'm hoping I'll get to meet her soon, hahaha!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 589_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:16 PM_

_._

Huh? Valentine gift? Um, I'm not giving any out since it's pretty much tradition over here in Japan that the girls give gifts on Valentines while the guys return their gifts on White day.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Tsuna:**

**Ne, Tsuna! It's almost Valentine, are you still hoping Kyoko-chan to give you chocolate? I'm sure that she would though! You're a very-I'll stop myself from rambling here-cough- And tell me! What does it feel to like someone? Last, what kind of chocolate do you like? :D**

**To Yamamoto:**

**Well, usually in Valentine, you receive a LOT of chocolates, what did you do to all of them? There are a lot of chocolates!**

**-Titania**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 590_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:34 PM_

_._

W-What? K-Kyoko-chan? Well, it's not like I _wasn't_ hoping she'd give me chocolates, because she's given them to me before, but I guess I was hoping she'd give me a _honmei_ chocolate this year for Valentines. B-BUT IT'S FINE IF SHE GIVES ME GIRI CHOCOLATE TOO! I-I mean – it's not that I'm highly _anticipating_ them but – um – I-I'm just going to answer your second question now…

What does it feel to like someone? Um, I can't really explain it properly. It's not something that's easy to describe with words. It's like every time you see that one special person, you get butterflies in your stomach and you get so nervous and shy around them that you become a complete klutz. Liking someone is a little something like that.

And I don't really have a favorite chocolate but I guess if I had to choose it would be milk chocolate. It's really nice to eat.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 591_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:35 PM_

_._

Ahaha, I _do_ get a lot of chocolates, don't I? But I usually try to eat as much as I can before I give them out to my friends and little kids like Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Reborn, do you have a lover? Bianchi doesn't count.**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 592_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:40 PM_

_._

Ah, I see you're quite fast at sending me a question already, Kanako Arichi. But to answer your question, I do not have a lover currently, seeing as how I'm still an infant.

**-Reborn**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Reborn: I'm a good dresser and I'm nice to everyone. I feel... tired of being single. Any ideas to get a boyfriend or make it seem like I am not tired of being single? I mean I kinda hate being tied down to a guy but... Yeah.. Help?**

**To Lussuria: Nee-san! Help! I dress great but, my make-up is like... Gross. Yeah. So should I go find more make-up tips (If you could give me any that would be wonderful...) Or should I go the natural way and splatter mud on my face? Lol. I'm kidding Nee-san! I meant go bared face? Is it alright if I come visit you sometimes and we can dress up and be fantabulous? It's my word that I made together. Fantastic and fabulous! Is it okay if I call you Nee-san as well?**

**To Hibari Kyoya: Do you have any people that give you chocolate? If you do how do you escape from them? Never mind the latter one. You probably just bite them all to death right? How could I have not remembered *Faceplam* Anyways. Do you ever accept the chocolates?**

**Well. Please answer nicely everyone! Bye! Neo-san.**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 593_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:42 PM_

_._

I suppose that if you want a boyfriend, you should just be yourself. I'm quite sure that since you're nice to everyone and am a good dresser, someone will show some interest in you sooner or late. That's about it from me. I don't really have any thing else to say that won't advise you to drop your moral sense of right and self-decency.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 594_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:46 PM_

_._

Oh darling, what's wrong with putting mud on your face? Granted though, that you find the kind that you're _supposed_ to put on your face. Not the one pigs roll around in. But hm, you _can_ search up make-up tips but make sure not to overdo it. You don't want to look like a clown.

And of course you can call me Nee-san and come visit me! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun hanging out together! Umi-chan and Squ-chan always run away whenever they see me with a box of make-up or a dress in my hands, so it'll be nice to have someone to dress up around here~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 595_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:49 PM_

_._

That's none of your business, herbivore.

**-Hibari**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Xanxus: Can you ever picture yourself spending Valentine's Day with a girl instead of a bottle of booze?**

**To Squalo and Levi: If Xanxus was a girl, would you still be devoted to her?**

**That's it for now, I guess.**

**-iHateHumans**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 596_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:50 PM_

_._

Fuck no.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 597_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_12:57 PM_

_._

**VOI!** OF COURSE I'D STILL BE DEVOTED TO THAT BASTARD IF HE WAS A GIRL!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 598_

_Date: 02/02/13_

_1:00 PM_

_._

Of course I would still be devoted to boss even if he was a girl!

**-Levi**


	31. FSE Question Batch 2

**To Alaude: If a little girl (maybe 7 years old) give you a dark chocolate on Valentine Day will you accept them?**

**To Mukuro: Do you give Chrome chocolates on Valentine Day?**

**To Squalo: If Xanxus was a girl will you give 'her' liquor chocolates?**

**-Gale**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 599_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:01 AM_

_._

Hm. I suppose I would accept their gift. It _is_ just a child.

**-Alaude**

* * *

_Entry No. 600_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:04 AM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, I see you are quite uneducated about Valentines Day in Japan. It's customary that the females give chocolates to the males on Valentines. But I suppose if we were in Italy I _would_ give Chrome chocolates.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 601_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:07 AM_

_._

Fuck that. I don't need that fucking bastard any more drunk than he usually is, _especially_ if he's a girl. **VOI.**

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Byakuran: How do you define 'love'?**

**To Lussu-nee (I hope you don't mind me calling you that): Have you ever fallen in love with a female? And have you ever had an affair with a fellow varia member? (Varia officer or not).**

**Also, I have a problem. I really am into this guy, but he doesn't seem to manifest any interest in anytyhing besides fighting and alcohol. *COUGH**COUGH*Yes, it's Xanxus*COUGH***

**Whatever shall I do?! This question is for Lussu-nee, Miss Umi, Squalo, and Vongola Secondo, Ricardo (if he is available. If not, then the Decimo will do.)**

**P.S.: I am very serious with my feelings for THAT GUY...**

**-MinaMonster**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 602_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:12 AM_

_._

Ma, how do I define love?

That's a pretty tough question to answer. Love is a very broad thing, Mina-chan. There are all kinds of it. But if you want me to answer it as a whole, then I would say love is a very hateful yet great thing. People around you will betray you, you will experience pain physically, emotionally and mentally, but if you find the right person or people, you'll feel like you're the luckiest person in the world.

So I'm quite content with being around Uni-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun~! I quite 'love' them as friends~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 603_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:13 AM_

_._

Hm, I might have fallen in love with a female when I was very little but there was a long time ago, and I've never had an affair with a fellow Varia member. There's no way I'd do that with the filthy officers here~!

And oh my, you're into Xanxus? Mm-hm, I find that rather cute, but I don't think I can give any proper advice for you to actually gain his affection. You see, I believe the only type of relationship boss would ever have with a female that's even remotely close to 'love' is a one nightstand. But I wish you the best of luck if you want to actually try and make a relationship with him~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 604_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:16 AM_

_._

Ha, quit calling me 'Miss Umi'. It makes me feel old. Just Umi is fine.

Xanxus is a, uh, very…_challenged_ person in love. I think you should just move on to ogling Tuna-pon like Gokudera does. Or, you know, finding some other person to like 'cause Xanxus is a lost cause in returning any form of affection. 'Ell, I think him and Squalo have some sexual tension going on so it's best to not get in the way of that, hahaha!

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 605_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:20 AM_

_._

**VOI! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LIKE THAT BASTARD?**

The bastard is fucking incapable of love or any form of it! He's probably fucking asexual or goes out for one nightstands, the fucking shit-for-brains.

AND YOU FUCKING WHITE-HAIRED BRAT! I'LL FUCKING SLICE YOUR SHITTY HEAD OFF!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 606_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:33 AM_

_._

I don't have any advice to give you on this other than to direct your affections onto another person who's capable of loving. From what I've seen and heard, the Varia's boss is quite inept at returning any form of affection to someone.

**-Vongola Secondo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**shows squalo X xanxus yaoi fanart***

**hehehehe you like that don't you squalo**

**-GO-vegeta**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 607_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:35 AM_

_._

**VOI! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? WHO THE FUCK COMES UP WITH THIS SHIT?**

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 608_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:41 AM_

_._

I'll fucking kill you, trash.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Reborn-sensei and Yamamoto:**

**What do you think of suicidal people? How to you suggest they snap out of it when they can't see what great friends they have, even if they have not-so-great parents? In their own opinion at least. **

**- Sayuri**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 609_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:46 AM_

_._

I am a neutral person when it comes to those kinds of people. They view the world as a place that they can't fit in, where they are seen as bugs to be stepped on by others. I suppose the only way to truly snap them out of it is to reach out to them, even if they push you away. But it varies greatly from different people. There are those who can easily snap out of it when a loved one reaches out to them but then there are those who don't and choose to end it all.

It's really all up to them on what they want to do.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 610_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:48 AM_

_._

Hm. Well, I think suicidal people are people in a depressing trance who think of the world as unfair. Even if they _do_ have 'great friends', that doesn't stop them from seeing everything negatively. You just have to reach out to them no matter if they want your help or not.

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Mukuro: There are these boys in my class who piss me off every chance they get, is there any thing i can do to make them stop before i resort to violence**

**-Aya Tetsuya**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 611_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:49 AM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, I can only assume those boys like you greatly to pick on you like that or just have nothing better to do with their miserable lives. I suggest not resorting to violence but rather making their lives miserable through their minds. It's always fun to mess with them that way.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Konnichiwa Here are my questions:**

**To Lussuria and Bianchi: As you two are the persons capable of discussing "LOVE" problems, I suppose I shall seek your advice on this mishap of mine I had a crush on this particular guy. We two were linked as a love pairing in our class. I was so infatuated with him for a long time. However, to my utter horror and disbelief, he and my BEST friend became lovers. Now, they broke up and my bestie is involved in a relationship with another. The problem is, the long forgotten feelings are getting back.. what to do?**

**To Hibari and Tsuna: What are your opinions on PDA (Public Display of Affection)?**

**-Juuri Tsukasa**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 612_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:50 AM_

_._

I suppose that since your best friend is in a new relationship, you can go for it. It's no use trying to repress your feelings for him, dear. Just go with it and see where it leads~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 613_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:51 AM_

_._

If you still love him then you go for it. He's no longer in a relationship with your best friend and she is in a new one. There's really nothing to hold you back from going for it.

**-Bianchi**

* * *

_Entry No. 614_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_10:54 AM_

_._

I don't care so long as they don't do that in my school.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 615_

_Date: 03/02/13_

_11:00 AM_

_._

Um, I think it's okay if both of them are comfortable with doing that. It's just really awkward for me to see people giving public displays of affection like that when I'm out shopping or hanging around my friends, aha.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews, guys, even though I've been away for a long while ; u ;**

**Just to be clear again on what questions you can ask, so long as it involves some form of love. For example, in Sayuri's question about suicidal people. I accepted it because you mentioned friends who care about them. That's a form of love. **

**And if you guys are ever stuck on sending in a question, you can always ask the characters about their relationship with another character. That's quite simple and easy enough :)**

**As always, I look forward to more questions from you guys!**


	32. FSE Question Batch 3

**Lussuria-nee,**

**Do you think I have a chance with the godlike Reborn? Do you have any advice for me to achieve this?**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 616_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:01 AM_

_._

Ha, well, I believe you might have a slim chance with him. Depends on whether or not you or Reborn mind the huge age difference between you two since he has to grow up all over again. How old are you anyway, Kanako-chan?

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Squalo: Oh? You think I shouldn't have feelings for Xanxus? Then would you mind if I like YOU, instead?**

**To Umi: You are now officially on my favorites list! Are you, by any chance, interested in someone?**

**To Xanxus: It's really a shame that you are incapable of loving a person in any way, shape, or form. But I still want you to know that I will still be in-love with you despite that fact. Tell me when you need a one night stand, my I'll always have time for you even though my schedule is pretty hectic. *INSERT WINK HERE***

**To Mr. Levi: Have you ever expressed attraction to someone else other than Xanxus? Please answer this truthfully.**

**To Dino: At what age do you think ou would marry? And will you be my Valentine? Because my heart is really broken, Xanxus had just torn appart, glued it back together, only to blow to up to smithereens. So, please be my Valentine? *MAKES A CUTEY FACE***

**OH, and don't worry, I'm 18!**

**-Mina Monster**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 617_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:12 AM_

_._

What? **VOI**, keep me the fuck out of all of this romantic crap!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 618_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:23 AM_

_._

I'm on your favorites list now? Aw, I feel honored~!

Is there someone I'm interested in? Uh, I don't think so, how about _you_ tell _me_ whom I'm good with? According to Lussuria, I'm just as inept as Xanxus is when it comes to romance but on a more naïve and child-like level. I don't know what the 'ell he's on about.

And hey, hey Mina-chan! You got anyone _you_ like? Hm? You know, other than the socially/romantically inept Xanxus and the tsundere Squalo. Might I suggest going for Dino? He may be clumsy but at least he's got his looks going for him, haha. Ooh, maybe even Byakuran! He's got good looks too but a pretty scary personality…uh, you know what, go for someone who's not in the mafia and you're golden.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 619_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:27 AM_

_._

Tch, fuck off trash.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 620_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:33 AM_

_._

Hm. Maybe a few times towards some females but never for long.

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 621_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:34 AM_

_._

What? Aw, that's mean, Umi-chan! I've got a good personality too! Come on!

What age do I think I'll marry? Uh, maybe when I'm in my mid-late thirties? That seems about the right time, I think. And sure, I don't mind being your Valentines but let's make it friends, yeah? I feel awkward being someone's Valentines romantically when they're more than 2 years younger than me, aha.

**-Dino**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**My turn to ask **

**To Dino:**

**Admit it you like Kyo-kun don't you? Next, I would like to ask what kind of female do you like, cause my cousin's interested in you..**

**To Mukuro:**

**Who are you hoping to receive chocolates from?**

**To Kyo-kun:**

**Do you spend Valentine Day as a Forever alone?**

**Lastly to any one who wants to answer(including Umi-chan):**

**What type of chocolates do you guys like? might send some to you (If Umi-chan does answer, I'll get my bro to help me send it our it'll be...awkward)**

**Thanks!,**

**Kira**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 622_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:52 AM_

_._

What? No! Of course not! I don't like Kyoya in that way! That's just really disturbing. Please don't make jokes or ask questions like that. I'm not a pedophile. And the types of woman I like are kind ones who doesn't mind how clumsy I am when I'm not around my family, haha! And I suppose she would have to be okay with me being in the mafia because I can't keep that a secret from my loved ones.

And please tell me your cousin isn't under the age of 20.

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 623_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:55 AM_

_._

I don't want chocolates from anyone but I suppose I would look forward to Chrome sending me chocolates.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 624_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_10:59 AM_

_._

I'll bite you to death, herbivore.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 625_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:02 AM_

_._

Haha, Hibari will forever be apart of the 'Forever Alone' crowd. He's too much of a prick to get a girlfriend – or like, you know, he'll just threaten someone to be his girlfriend – and I like milk or couverture chocolate! And why would it be awkward if you sent me chocolates? I get chocolates from girls and boys every Valentines! It's perfectly fine~!

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 626_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:03 AM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, the **prince** likes high quality chocolate. Make it into a crown, **peasant.**

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 627_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:08 AM_

_._

I like dark chocolate mostly. And _don't_ send any chocolates to that idiot Umi! The moron gets high off confectionary, I swear!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 628_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:11 AM_

_._

Hah, does it have to be chocolates? Can't you send me marshmallows instead? But I suppose I'll take milk chocolate~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 629_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:14 AM_

_._

Um, I like any chocolate. They're all very nice.

**-Chrome**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**So here is my QUESTION, I have a boyfriend but we are SUPER shy we haven't kissed, we can't have love like talks, we both will turn as red as a tomato, we go to movies and it is really hard to get him chocolates or candy for valentines day 'cause of his allergies, what should I do. anyone can answer. **

**-Aki Vermilian**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 630_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:17 AM_

_._

Aha, you guys sound adorable, so much saner than the majority of the people around here. Anyway, you can always make something for him. Like they say, something, something, homemade gift, yeah, something along those lines. I'm sure it went like that. Hm. But anyway, _the point is_, it's a gift made by you so I'm sure he'll love it.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 631_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:25 AM_

_._

Um, you can make something for him like a stuffed toy.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 632_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:26 AM_

_._

Hahi, try making him some clothes! That's a nice gift too!

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No. 633_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:30 AM_

_._

Like the others said, just make something for him! He'll love it because it came from you!

**-Kyoko**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Happy Birthday for Dino san!**

**And questions for Hibari san and Byakuran san! What is your type of girl? Please tell me *make a wounded animal look***

**-AlessandraCavallone**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 634_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:33 AM_

_._

Aha, thanks Alessandra-chan!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 635_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_11:46 AM_

_._

That is none of your business, herbivore.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 636_

_Date: 04/02/13_

_12:00 PM_

_._

My favorite type of girl you ask? Hm, I suppose she'd have to be cute, have a fun personality and can take jokes, and is a challenge for me. After all, it's always fun to break those types of people~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To **aya tetsuya** & **MelodicWaters**, **Aki Vermillian** has given their own advice about your previous questions in their review so I thought I should note you guys on that so you can go read over it.**


	33. FSE Question Batch 4

**I know that many people ask this but... :/**

**To Enma: What's your type of girl? And do you have any love interest so far? Who's the girl in KHR that you like (in a friend way) the most? I guess it would be Adelheid though :D**

**Keep updating!**

**-Titania**

**P.S: Happy Birthday to Dino xD**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 637_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:03 PM_

_._

Um, my favorite type of girl would be someone kind. That's basically it for my favorite type of girl. And yeah, Adelheid is the girl I'm closest to since she's been there for me and the Famiglia for such a long time.

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No. 638_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:05 PM_

_._

Aha, thank you!

**-Dino**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I'm 17 Lussu-nee**

**But I still think that the curse can be undone even more. Either way, look at Colonello and Lal.**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 639_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:11 PM_

_._

Hm, I suppose the curse _could_ be undone even more but still, Reborn is around in his late thirties – early forties. He's still too old for you. Colonello and Lal Mirch are about the same age, just stuck in different body ages.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Kikyo: Have you ever dated someone? What did your first date look like?**

**To Squalo: Awe! You're so cute when you're annoyed! I should irritate the hell out of you more often XD**

**To Dino: But I want a date for Valentine's day, not a big brother! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? And a thousand more Please?**

**To Vongola Primo, Giotto: At what age did you marry?**

**To my favorite, Umi: I guess Dino's rejecting me too. If he doesn't agree to my thousand pleas for him to be my actual valentine and not my older brother, then I guess I will have to ask someone else in the mafia. It's been my ultimate dream you know... To date someone in the Mafia. OH, THE COOLNESS... :3 **

**By the way, have you ever had a first kiss? How did it feel like?**

**-Mina Monster**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 640_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:19 PM_

_._

Hm, my first date with someone went along the lines of something like going to the movies. I don't quite remember nor do I really care to do so.

**-Kikyo**

* * *

_Entry No. 641_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:24 PM_

_._

**VOI!** FUCK OFF, BRAT! I ALREADY HAVE THAT SHIT-FOR-BRAINS WHITE-HAIRED BRAT AND THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE PRINCE IRRITATING THE HELL OUT OF ME EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER TRASH BEING AN IRRITATING BUG!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 642_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:28 PM_

_._

Terribly sorry but I can't be your Valentines with the age difference between us. It's just extremely awkward for me! I'm sorry!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 643_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:33 PM_

_._

If I remember correctly, I married in my thirties.

**-Vongola Primo**

* * *

_Entry No. 644_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:37 PM_

_._

Aw, Dino-saur is just a shy guy. And screw you, shark hippie. You're one to talk, what with your loud arse megaphone voice bouncing off the walls around the mansion. And I suppose if you really wanted to date someone in the mafia, you should try going for Byakuran or Enma. They're nice people.

Well, Enma is, at least.

And nuh-uh. I never had my first kiss and I don't think I want it happening any time soon either. I assume it's just weird, what with the lips touching and those tongue action. Urgh.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To M.M: How do you feel about Mukuro? Would you get mad at Chrome if she gave him some chocolates?**

**To Byakuran: How would you feel if all the marshmallows in the world and other parallel world disappeared and were replaced by chocolates? I will send you some marshmallows instead of chocolates!**

**To Reborn: Who do you want to spend valentines day with?**

**Bianchi: Are you still together with Reborn?**

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 645_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:40 PM_

_._

How I feel about Mukuro is none of your business, but of course I'd get mad if that Chrome bitch gave him chocolates. I told her to back off already, hmph!

Now don't forget to send in my payment for answering~!

**-M.M**

* * *

_Entry No. 646_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:45 PM_

_._

Huh? I wouldn't be very happy about it, Asumi-chan. In fact, I'd be quite troubled. I do very much enjoy those fluffy, sugary treats. And if you're sending me marshmallows, make sure there's a lot of them~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 647_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:54 PM_

_._

I don't particularly have someone in mind that I want to spend Valentines with.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 648_

_Date: 05/02/13_

_12:55 PM_

_._

Of course we're still together.

**-Bianchi**


	34. FSE Question Batch 5

**To Mukuro:**

**Do you really only like Chrome as your 'cute little soldier'? Or something more?... Mind telling me why you put up with M.M while you're at it, I mean she's really... Let's say deserves a beating and all...**

**To Enma:**

**Hey there little guy XD just kidding, I'm just asking who would you like to receive chocolates from?**

**To Shoichi:**

**Hello! I'm curious, do you spend Valentine's Day as a forever alone like Kyo-kun? Don't you go stomach ache on me now, Kays?**

**Thanks again,**

**Kira**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 645_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_12:35 PM_

_._

Of course I only think of Chrome as my cute little soldier. Nothing more. And I put up with M.M because she's useful to me. **Kufufufu**.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 646_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_12:37 PM_

_._

Um, I don't really have someone in mind that I want to receive chocolates from.

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No. 647_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_12:39 PM_

_._

Um, no, Umi-chan drags me out on Valentines Day to hang around with her, Tsuna-kun and the others. And urgh, please don't mention stomachaches. It makes me think about them.

**-Shoichi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Dino-nii-chan: Can you be my older brother for Valentine's? I don't have any sibling(s).**

**To Umi: Are you giving chocolates to anyone special?**

**-Gale**

**P.S. Some chocolates for you guys! :)**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 648_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_12:46 PM_

_._

Sure! I'll take you to the amusement park and we can play some games there! I'm pretty good at the water gun games, haha!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 649_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_12:50 PM_

_._

Anyone special, anyone special…hm…nope, not really, I've got no one special to give chocolates too. I'm like a 'forever alone troublemaker'. But I'm giving chocolates to all my friends. Does that count?

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Squalo: Sorry to tell you this but you had somehow 'awakened' my sadistic side! Ain't that fun?! I'm sorry, but just got drunk on sugar two days ago so you'll have to deal with me pestering you for five more days because my sugr high goes down at the eighth day! AIN'T THAT FUN?! I'm really, really sorry! I know that you're busy with paperwork but you just look so cute when you're annoyed! I love that scowl! Ehrmegerd! You're so cute! I wanna hug you! OHMYGODSQUAOILOVEYOUWILLYOUM ARRYME?! ASDFGHJKKNVRRH 6*""sdt...**

**seriously... just marry me...**

**To Lussu-nee: Please be my sister! Please braid my hair! Please be my crying shoulder! PLEASE?!**

**But since I'm in a sugar high, tell me if you ever had a boyfriend, and when did you have your first time in...well..you know. **

**To Xanxus: I fuking hate you and you're capriousness, but I still fucking love you like how I've always had. WOAH! Dafuq am I saying?! Anyway, I just really wanted to ask if you had ever had a REAL relationship with anyone. **

**To Umi: I love youu! I should go there so we could irritate the shit out of everyoe! Especially Squ squ-chan and Xanxus! Well, if you haven't kissed someone, have you ever at least liked someone?**

**To Dino: You just broke myheart Onii-san...*CRIES* **

**You are so cruell. Why are you always bothered by age differences? Age doesn't matter in love, you know!**

**To Byakuran:HI BYAKURAN! *hic***

**I'm asking you this'coz Umi-chan told me that you're really nice!**

**I really wish you'd *hic* agree!**

**Will you be my Valentine? **

**We could eat marshmallow dipped in choolate syrup *hic* together! **

**Sorry for the *hic* hiccups! I'm currently on a sugar high! AIN'T THAT FUUUNN!**

**-Mina Monster**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 650_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_12:52 PM_

_._

**VOI!** YOU'RE THAT WHITE-HAIRED BRAT'S FRIEND, AREN'T YOU? NO WONDER YOU'RE SO FUCKING IRRITATING! FUCK OFF ALREADY!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 651_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_12:53 PM_

_._

Aw, of course I'll take you as a sister~! My first boyfriend and time in bed are a secret, dear. I can't tell you my private life, of course~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 652_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_12:55 PM_

_._

Tch, no, now fuck off.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 653_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:00 PM_

_._

Don't mind the shark hippie and Xanxus' crankiness. They just don't know how to react to someone liking them, haha! 'Ell, I'm pretty sure you're freaking him out now.

And sure! Come on over to the Varia mansion and we can create havoc everywhere with Bel and Fran! It'll be great! But let's avoid Xanxus. I don't fancy getting shot by him. And I briefly had a crush on Enma-kun and Chrome-chan on two separate occasions. Aha, can't blame me, can you? They're both so cute~!

…Yeah guys, I'm bisexual. Quit giving me those odd and/or confused stares.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 654_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:01 PM_

_._

I suppose so but I'm the type of person who isn't very comfortable with age gaps like that. Sorry again, Mina-chan!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 655_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:02 PM_

_._

Ha, Umi-chan told you to ask me to be your Valentines? Ah, sounds fun. I'll think about it, Mina-chan~! Oh, and I much prefer marshmallows without the chocolate syrup.

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Your Highness-sama: Do you like chocolate cake?**

**Byakuran-kun: I call you -kun right o:? What if I send you chocolate marshmallows for Valentine's? Would you eat them?**

**Mammon: Ne, Mammon what do you plan on doing for Valentine's? I can bake you something if you want o:, free of charge of course.**

**-JJxMusicxLover**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 656_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:11 PM_

_._

Chocolate cake? **Ushishishi**, sure, the **prince** is fine with that~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 657_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:16 PM_

_._

Ma, 'Byakuran-kun' is fine. Chocolate marshmallows sound fine too, but make sure they're tasty~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 658_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:20 PM_

_._

I'm planning on scamming people on Valentines Day, what else? It's practically a useless holiday but it does certainly bring in a profit. If you're going to bake me something, make it strawberry shortcake.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Hey Dino... Sorry. Forgot it was your birthday yesterday! I feel like a fool for forgetting your birthday! Don't worry Dino about your clumsiness! I trip and fall t- *falls down the hall* -oo... Right, I don't know how that happened but, it magically happens, dang! Would you be willing to be my sisters valentine? She's at age 21 and lonely! Just kidding. You could if you wanted to you know. She is 21! **

**Kyoya-kun? Can I kiss you! Lol, nah I'm only joking with you Hibari-san! See how I said your last name formally!? So don't bite me to death! I haven't even had my first kiss yet, so why would I ask to kiss you! Anyways. How do you spend your Valentines day? I don't have anyone to spend it with since all my friends have boyfriends and my parents are out with my siblings on that day. I would like to spend my day the way the invincible Hibari kyoya spends his day on the sweetest day of the year. **

**Reborn-san. Lussuria-nee. I need some help. So I have two best friends and they were dating each other. But then my guy-friend broke up with her today and just last Friday was their 6th month anniversary. Now she's a puddle of mess because of all of her tears she cried today and I haven't talked to my guy-friend yet! What should I do? I'm stuck in the crossfire and nobody knows why he broke up with her. Should I go ask him why he broke up with her? And if so, should I get them back together? And a whole bunch of people have been telling me that he likes me instead and I'm just like, "WHAT! when did I end up being his damn romantic interest! I have no interest in him!" I feel like that is not the case that he really likes me but, if he really does confess to me then... what should I say! My friend would definitely try to kill me if I said yes, which is below 0% and I just don't know what to do! Please help!**

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 659_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:22 PM_

_._

Haha, it's fine! You're not a fool! Don't think of yourself like that! And about being your sister's Valentines, I'll think about it. I'm sure she's a nice person but I have to get to know her first, you know, haha.

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 660_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:27 PM_

_._

I don't care for such a useless holiday like Valentines.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 661_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:28 PM_

_._

Don't listen to those pointless rumors and why should you get them back together? They should be working it out themselves; it's not your problem.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No. 662_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:33 PM_

_._

Ma, Reborn has such harsh advice. I say you should ask him why he broke up with her and if it's not a good reason, don't get them back together. It's as simple as that.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I've been sick for days and have a lot of homework to do and I mean A LOT what should I do to finish it faster**

**-Gingham**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 663_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:35 PM_

_._

Do what I do. Copy off of others, and I suggest copying off smart people like Gokudera. Or you can quickly skim the answers. Like that, you'll at least get half of them right.

Or you know, burn the homework and pretend something happened to them.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 664_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:36 PM_

_._

Oi, quit giving bad advice, you white-haired moron! Just do the homework. The only fast way to finish it is to copy off your friends.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 665_

_Date: 06/02/13_

_1:37 PM_

_._

Aha, I normally have my friends help me with the questions. It gets done quicker that way!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**In reply to **Mina Monster**, I might answer all the questions in the reviews that aren't apart of a special event but I don't think I'll do them anytime soon. I'm currently in my final year of high school and I have a lot of work to do. (Mainly, 3 giant portfolios) So I'll see what I can do.**

**Also, to **Kira Tokura**, I changed 'Hibari' to 'Kyoya' in Dino's reply in one of the previous questions. Thank you for telling! And I'm glad you along with other people love this silly fanfic and enjoy it!**

**Now I've got 2 question to ask you guys. Please answer them in your reviews.**

First, who, out of the KHR cast, would you want as your Valentines date and why?

Second, out of the KHR cast, who do you think Umi is best suited with romantically and why?

**I'm definitely curious about the first question and the second question is just to see who you guys choose for Umi.**

**Again, thank you for the reviews, favs & follows!**


	35. FSE Question Batch 6

**To Enma: Could you be my Valentine, please! I made chocolate truffles and pancakes by the way :) With a flan too, hehe ;) **

**-Titania**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 666_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:03 PM_

_._

Um, I'll think about it, I suppose. Adelheid says to watch out for questions like these but then Umi-chan says that you guys don't mean any harm. Oh, and chocolate truffles and pancakes sound nice.

**-Enma**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Squalo: No. I won't fuck off! You can't blame me, though because I did warn you! Awe Squ-squ... You are such a handsome man! Such beautiful hair you have! **

**Oh. I have great news! I just drank Monser Energy drink! I just got even more high! AIN'T THAT FUUNN!**

**I WANNA HUG YOU EVEN MORE! THEN SMOTHER YOU WITH LOTS OF KISSES!**

**LETMEHUGYOUSQUALOYOUFUCKINGA DORABLEMANLETMEMARRYYOUPLEAS E?TRDRDDHSXCKDLAXJ81&*&rs...!**

**(prepare to die of extreme irritation, Squalo! Har har!)**

**To Xanxus: I am very glad to inform you that you are included in my list of people to annoy! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY XAN-CHAN! I LOVE YOOUUU! WILL YOU PLEASE LOVE ME BACK?! OH. My 'annoy-people-while-high-as-fuck' package includes Unicorns! Wonderful, wonderful, Unicorns! Don't you just love them?! I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**To Dino: I'm not going to force myself on you. But how many girlfriends have you had? What do you think is the most beautiful about a girl/lady? (except her character)**

**To Lussu-nee: I'm sorry if I have offended you! Must be because I'm still high. But can you tell me what you think is the most catching trait about a man? This being based only in your opinion. Oh, and do you like Unicorns? I'm having one sent there :)**

**To Umi: I understand that you are wary of Xanxus. He isn't the boss for nothing, right? And yes, I can't blame you. I'm bi- too! I was in-love with Kyoko for a while. But then Xan-xan showed upand I forgot everything about being bisexual :P**

**Well, can you imagine yourself getting married?**

**To Byakuran: Thank you! Let's eat marshmallow together, ne? Also, what do you think of Unicorns?**

**-Mina Monster**

**P.S.: Sorry for the questions about Unicorns. It's my current obsession... AREN'T THEY FUCKING AMAZING?!**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 667_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:07 PM_

_._

**VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!**

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 668_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:11 PM_

_._

Tch, why the fuck am I doing this shit in the first place?

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 669_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:15 PM_

_._

Um, I think I've had a few. And what do I find the most beautiful about a girl/lady? Well, I was going to say her character or personality but I guess I can't, haha! Could you maybe explain the question more? Did you mean physical trait? Or something else?

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 670_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:18 PM_

_._

Oh no, you haven't offended me at all, dear~! I find the body and eyes the most catching trait about a man. As for Unicorns, I'd say I'm okay with them, and I'm quite sure Umi-chan will be overjoyed to find that you've sent a unicorn here.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 671_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:19 PM_

_._

…Can I imagine myself getting married? Hm. I suppose so. It'd have to be to a guy who can cook 'cause I can't cook at all. I can't even make Macaroni and cheese without somehow breaking something.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 672_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:22 PM_

_._

Unicorns? I suppose they're okay, but not as great as dragons~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Okay this question is forGiotto san - do you like Tsuna kun more than a grandpa ? If not what qualities do u see in Tsuna kun as a grandson/ mafia boss ..?**

**-Owoshana**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 673_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:30 PM_

_._

Oh no, of course not. I just like him as a relative, nothing more. He has the resolve and peaceful mind-set to lead the Famiglia and above all, he holds their safety and well-being first.

**-Vongola Primo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Chrome-chan:**

**Giving anyone gifts on Valentine's?**

**To Gokudera-san:**

**Nee, Gokudera-san.. *stares at you with a serious look* **

**Do you like Haru-san?**

**To Squ-chan:**

**How would you feel if a guy gave you something on White Day because the poor dude mistaken you for a girl? *sustaining laughter***

**To Levi-san:**

***pats back in a brotherly way* Hey, dude. Just wanted you to know that I don't really hate you like all the other people. Hang in there, Bro. Xanxus will someday recognize your potential.**

**To anyone who bothers to answers this crap(but mostly from Bianchi, Chrome, Umi and Luss-nee but anyone can answer):**

**Uhm.. I'm not really all comfortable with these types of things but since valentine's day is coming, I suppose I need advice. Since I'm never good with "l-o-v-e" and any of that junk.**

**S-so.. There's this...dude I like in school. He's a senior and that means he's 2 years older than me, since I'm a sophomore. We're in the same choir in school and pretty much hang out with each other during practices. T-the point is... He already has a girlfriend and she's really pretty and nice and smart and all those things I'm not. And he only has less than 15 days in school before they graduate. What should I do? And since I'm considered as a tomboy by many, I think I shouldn't do too much mushy stuffs.. *slightly shivers* S-so... Any advice?**

**-Aya-chii**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 674_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:31 PM_

_._

Um, I'm giving Mukuro-san chocolates along with Ken and Chikusa.

As for your other question, I don't quite know how to answer it. I'm not very good in giving advice about love nor do I know what to do in those kinds of situations. I'm sorry.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 675_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:32 PM_

_._

What? Tch, she's irritating but I don't hate her.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No. 676_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:33 PM_

_._

**VOI!** I'D FUCKING MURDER THE BASTARD!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 677_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:34 PM_

_._

Just tell him your feelings. It's not like you'd be stealing his girlfriend away.

**-Bianchi**

* * *

_Entry No. 678_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:35 PM_

_._

…And you think _I'm_ good with 'love' and all that mushy junk?

But anyway! I suppose you should just tell him your feelings? There's no harm to it, right? God. I'm completely useless in this subject. And what's it matter what people consider you as? And I didn't think people still _used_ the 'tomboy' thing. Huh.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 679_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:36 PM_

_._

Well, I would say to tell him your feelings. Chances are he'll reject you kindly but at least you'll have the satisfaction of knowing that he heard how you felt. If he does so happens to break up with his girlfriend to be with you, well, how lucky for you~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Sup guys! I like a guy who's 1 year older than me and he's Really popular. Whenever I try to confess he runs away I mean WTF. What should I do? **

**-Fiona **

**P.S. I Xanxus and Fran!**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 680_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:45 PM_

_._

I assume you meant something along the lines of 'I love Xanxus and Fran!' in that postscript of yours? And I say you trap him. It'd be fun. Set up a trap and trip him or something than ask why he's running away from you.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Kusakabe Tetsuya, what will you be doing during Valentines day? Do you ever receive any chocolates? What kind of family do you want when you turn older and get married? Lastly, who do you want to get married to or what type of girl do you like? BTW Your my favorite minor character especially later on in the future!**

**Spanner! Do you have any favorite romantic stories? If so which one? Would you like that to happen to you in reality?**

**Irie! Why are you always shoichi? Get it So Itchy? Lol. Sorry... Couldn't help myself. What's your favorite thing to do on Valentines day? Are you hoping to get any chocolate this year? Have you gotten any chocolate at all these past year? **

**Tsuna-kun! Would you like some tuna shaped chocolate this year or do you prefer a lion shaped chocolate?**

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 681_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:47 PM_

_._

What will I be doing during Valentines Day? I just walk around Namimori with the disciplinary committee, minus Hibari of course. I do receive a few chocolates from people. I suppose a quiet and happy family is what I'd want. The type of girl I like? Hm, I'm not quite sure.

**-Kusakabe**

* * *

_Entry No. 682_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:49 PM_

_._

Romantic stories? No, not really. I'm not into them all that much.

**-Spanner**

* * *

_Entry No. 683_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:50 PM_

_._

My favorite thing to do on Valentines Day is to just be around my friends. Um, well, Umi-chan has given me chocolates every Valentines Day for about 2 years now, and she says she bought me a 'couverture' chocolate for this year. Apparently it's her favorite and it's really nice.

Uni-chan has given me homemade chocolates. They were really nice to eat although Byakuran tried to steal them off of me. Bluebell, um, she threw a box of dark chocolate at my head last year, aha.

**-Shoichi**

* * *

_Entry No. 684_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:54 PM_

_._

I'd rather the lion shaped chocolate. Why would I pick tuna shaped?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Cozart Shimon-san: **

**I don't know if anyone asked you questions yet, but if they didn't, I really don't want you to feel alone! But anyway, Shimon Primo-san, what type of gifts do you give your Guardians on their birthdays or Valentine's Day? I'd really love to know!**

**To Giotto-san:**

**:D You're just as awesome as Shimon Primo-san! I'm so happy you guys stuck for each other until the very end. But anyway, what do you think of Shimon Primo-san? Is he funny? Nice? Caring? Can you describe his personality for me? **

**To G.-san:**

**You're so freaking epic! XD Those tattoos on your face are awesome. Anyway, are you as nerdy as Gokudera? And do you know that your hair looks exactly like a Valentine's Day card? :)**

**To Vongola Shimon Primo and their Guardians:**

**What would you gift your Tenth Generation heirs for Valentine's Day if you could? Would you gladly accept a one-on-one fight if they asked for it? **

**...And may I have some Valentine's Day chocolates from you all? Nobody ever gives me Valentine's Day presents. Everyone else does. Plus I'm very quiet, and I don't like talking to people very much. :(**

**EpicNovelWriter**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 685_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:55 PM_

_._

Gifts? I gave them quite a few things like money, flowers, and jewelry. They got quite upset at me for spending so much money on them, haha. Oh, and I'm quite sorry but my Famiglia won't be replying for the last question. We all basically have the same answer, which was what I typed at the beginning of this reply. I suppose I would accept their challenge if they wished to fight one-on-one with me. It'd be nice to see how strong they are.

And of course, my Famiglia and I will send you some chocolates.

**-Cozart Shimon**

* * *

_Entry No. 686_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:58 PM_

_._

Cozart is a very levelheaded man. He's very brave and stands up for what he believes is right, and he cares greatly for his Famiglia. He has always stuck by my Famiglia and my side for as long as I can remember. I'm honored to call him my close friend.

Ah, my Famiglia and I all agreed that we would most likely give the Tenth Generation flowers or chocolates. That is the tradition they have there, correct? And my Famiglia and I will send you flowers alongside the Shimon famiglia's gift.

**-Vongola Primo**

* * *

_Entry No. 687_

_Date: 07/02/13_

_12:59 PM_

_._

…Epic? And no, I'm not 'nerdy'. I'm 'intelligent'. And exactly what 'Valentines Day' cards have you been looking at?

**-G.**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Aha, I loved reading everyone's answers to my two questions on the previous post. It actually made my horrible day a lot better reading your answers! I'm quite surprised, actually, with the answers for the second question on who you think Umi is best suited with romantically. I got answers of Belphegor, Squalo, Enma, Byakuran, Haru or Gokudera. I couldn't help but laugh and grin at all the answers. It seems like most of you guys actually like Umi with Bel, haha.**

**I'd choose Enma or Byakuran. They're adorable and nice. (Well, to a certain level) and I can't imagine Umi paired with someone, aha.**

**Now I've got more questions for you guys to answer because I'm, yet again, curious on your answers!**

First, how do you imagine your KHR Valentines date to ask you out and where would you guys go on your date? How does it go?

Second, how does Umi's date ask her out and where do they end up going on their date? How does it go?

**That's it. These are probably the last questions I'll ask for the rest of this special event. You guys can answer them in your reviews or send them to me through a PM. :)**

**And thank you for the reviews, favs and follows!**


	36. FSE Question Batch 7

**To Umi-chan: You're a bi- once? Haha, I was too! To Chrome ._. Ne, what's your favorite quotes that involves love? I'm curious :)**

**To Adelheid; You'll give Julie chocolates right this valentine? To prove your love- #smacked -cough- sorry, but you'll give him right? I like you two being paired together! But if you won't, would you give some to your famiglia?**

**-Titania**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 688_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:03 PM_

_._

Uh-huh. I'm still quite confused, actually, about whether I'm bisexual or pansexual. But I'm fine with either gender. Yeah, isn't Chrome a cutie~? You just want to snuggle and kiss her, hahaha! Hm, favorite quotes that involves love.

'_Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something.'_

'_**If someone breaks your heart, just punch them in the face. Seriously. Punch them in the face and go get some ice cream.'**_

'_If love is the answer, can you rephrase the question?'_

'_**You can't buy love, but you can pay heavily for it.'**_

'_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip.'_

'_**All I really need is love, but a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt.'**_

'_Love is being stupid together.'_

'_**Love is like peeing your pants. Everyone can see it but only you can truly feel its warmth.'**_

Uh. I'm sure you meant romantic quotes or something but I'm not a very mushy-love kinda person so I ended up going for comedy-love quotes.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 689_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:05 PM_

_._

What? Whether or not I give him chocolates is none of your concern, but of course I'll give some to my Famiglia.

**-Adelheid**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Squalo: You know what? You better just save your awesome voice because you ain't driving ms away with your VOOOIIIIIs! Also, I drank retard tablets so I'm pretty much calm as of this moment. And because of that, I'll be asking you some pretty serious questions for the next few batches, or until I run out of retard tablets. **

**Here's te first: Did you date someone while you were in college? **

**To Xanxus: You, my gorgeous God, are doing 'this shit' because it's one of your responsibilities. And as such, you are required to answer my questions. **

**Why the fuck won't you date anyone? Doesn't that make other people think you're gay? Yeah. I kinda sometimes think that you're gay for Squalo because he looks like girl. But don't get me wrong, I still lov you!**

**To Dino: Yes, Onii-chan. I meant the physical traits, i.e: hair, legs, hips, etc...**

**To Lussu-nee: Did you receivete Unicorns? The pink one is Mac and the White one is Apple! yeah... I nmed tem after laptop brands. ANYWAY, while you're at it, can you tell me at what age you had first started to like a person with the same gender as you?**

**To Bykuran: INDEED! Dragons are awesome! I know one, actually. His name is Kagutsuchi. He's white, has six eyes, is really huge, and has a sword stuck through his mouth. He's damn amazing!**

**Eh... Would you mind telling me where we'd go to eat all these pure, white, and squishy marshmallows that I have? Also, a date? Thanks.**

**To Umi: Well, it IS kind of sexy when a man cooks. Won't you agree, Tenshi? :3**

**What kind of wedding do you want? Thanks for answering all my questions! What did you think of the Unicorns, by the way?**

**-Mina Monster**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 690_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:11 PM_

_._

**VOI!** YOU FUCKING IRRITATING TRASH! AND NO, I DIDN'T!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 691_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:14 PM_

_._

Why the fuck should I date someone? That's a waste of my fucking time. And like fucking hell I'm gay for that fucking useless commander.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 692_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:19 PM_

_._

Oh! Then I'd say my favorite traits in a woman are her eyes!

**-Dino**

* * *

_Entry No. 693_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:20 PM_

_._

Oh yes, we received them. Umi-chan hasn't once stopped trying to teach them to stab Squ-chan with their horns. It's actually rather funny. And I started liking someone of the same gender when I was in my teens, I think.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 694_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:26 PM_

_._

Hm? Seeing as how you have the marshmallows, I wouldn't know myself where to get them. And you want a date also? Mah, I suppose that'll be quite fun.

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 695_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:27 PM_

_._

…Who the 'ell is Tenshi? Is that some sort of nickname you gave me? As for your question, I want a small wedding with only my close friends and family! And I'll get Tuna-pon and the others to make speeches. It'll be hilarious and I'll have them all recorded~!

And it's fun to answer your questions so no worries! And the unicorns are bloody awesome! Haha, I taught Apple to stab Squalo on command. It's great.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Tsuna...You still don't get it? Tsuna, you know... sounds a bit like tuna? Maybe that's why you're so dame... Hurry and go train some more! One more thing! Will you go out on a date with my friends and I? **

**Yamamoto! How much chocolates do you get every year? If you have too much please send me some!**

**Mukuro... Would you like some chocolate over pineapples? It's good Pineapple fairy-sama! Just kidding. Will you give anything to anyone on white day? **

**Umi-chan! Lets make chocolates together at the Varia Headquarters! Then we can cover everything in chocolate! Also we should take about Harry potter and stuff! Then we can throw chocolates at Shoichi and Squalo! Everyone should be covered in chocolates... Except for Xanxus. He'll probably not kill you. He'll probably kill me though... Does that sound good!**

**Lastly to Hibari Kyoya... Have you ever been in a relationship with a girl?... Or does that mean... *Looks at Dino* Are you gay then...? Do you ever get lonely? You have to prove it to me! Or are you not man enough! Anyways... Kusukabe save me! I'm going to get thrashed around and killed by your taichou!**

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 696_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:33 PM_

_._

I know my name sounds like 'Tuna'. Umi-chan always calls me 'Tuna-pon' because of it! And I don't want to train anymore! It's horrifying! And I'm sorry but I don't know you and your friends so I can't agree to your date. Sorry!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No. 697_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:38 PM_

_._

Hm, how many chocolates do I receive every year? I think it ranges from 40 – 50. There are a lot of them, haha! And sure! I'll send you some chocolates!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 698_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:42 PM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, so it seems like you have a death wish since you called me a pineapple fairy. But I suppose I'll let it slide since I'm in a good mood. For your question, I will not give anyone a white day gift. It's a waste of time.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 699_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:48 PM_

_._

Ooh yay! Chocolates! Yes! We should totally do that! But let's fill balloons and toy guns up with chocolate! It'll be so much more fun like that! Ah, I don't want to cover Sho-chan in chocolate though. He's actually one of the few people who can put up with me without screaming or attempting to end my life. But Squalo is a yes. Definitely. We'll fill his bathtub with chocolate, his shoes, drawers, shampoo and conditioner bottles, _everything_. It'll be the best Valentines Day prank ever.

And Xanxus _will_ kill me. He's got no exceptions. He's tried shooting me a few hundred times before. Urgh. It's scary to remember. And yes! This is a bloody awesome idea!

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 700_

_Date: 10/02/13_

_1:50 PM_

_._

For inquiring about my personal life, I'll bite you to death, herbivore.

**-Hibari**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for 2 days. I've been busy. But thank you for answering my questions! I loved reading all of the answers, especially the ones for how Umi and her date goes. I about died laughing from reading them. A majority of the answers were of Bel and how he'd either threaten her or drag her ass out to the date. You guys are absolutely fantastic, I swear.**

**And for skipping on 2 days of updating, I posted up an extra chapter. It's random. Yeah. Have fun reading them, guys.**

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews!**


	37. FSE Extra

Vongola Online Chat Site

* * *

**Maybe I'll choose Yamamoto as my Valentine's date. I love his personality and he's easy to get along with.**

**Maybe Enma would fit with Umi as her Valentine's date. Why? Maybe because Enma's could overcome his shyness with Umi around him.**

**-Gale**

* * *

**Yamamoto says:** Aha, I'm easy to get along with? That's great to know! And thanks, I'm happy to know you'd choose me out of everyone as your Valentines date, haha! :D

**Umi says:** Haha, I'd help him overcome his shyness? More like I'd get him into a lot of trouble in and out of school! But Enma _is_ adorable~! Don't you just wanna hug the life out of him? *3*

**Enma says:** Me? And Umi-chan? Um, I'm quite sure we're just friends.

**Umi says:** Are you sure Enma? Are you _really_ sure? ;)

**Enma says:** W-What? o_o

**Umi says:** I'm joking, Enma, haha!

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**1) Kyo-kun, so he can change his mind on bring a forever alone on Valentine's**

**2) I think Umi is more suited to Bel since I read your story 'The prefect, the prankster and the prince' She's suited to Bel because of their personality**

**-Kira Tokura**

* * *

**Hibari says:** Tch.

**Umi says:** Because of our personalities? Uh, Bel's too much of an egotistical wanker to even be capable of maintaining a relationship. It's a miracle I'm even putting up with him. :I

**Belphegor says:** Ushishishi, what was that, you commoner? You're too much of a moron to even be considered to be on the same par as my great and royal self. You should be bowing to me~!

**Umi says:** …I'd rather chew Squalo's hair than bow to you :|

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**For my Valentines date, I would probably pick...Kyoya...? If he really doesn't want to date anyone, then I guess Mukuro isn't a bad choice. '''**

**As for Umi's date, hm...I guess it should probably be Belphegor. XD**

**-CrimsonSkyTamer**

* * *

**Mukuro says:** Kufufufu, I'm no one's second choice.

**Umi says:** Again with Bel…

**Belphegor says:** You should be honored, commoner.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Let's see... I think it's Dino or Yamamoto(I prefer the former). Because they're nice and all?**

**Not like a certain dysfunctional family? *giggles***

**Although if someone can actually get those guys to truly like someone, I think they will be a good catch as the others. That's my opinion! **

**And for questions number 2. Belphegor! I really love how they interact in this story. Even though I never read the other story about them, I'm off to read them**

**-AlessandraCavallone**

_Edit_

**On second thought! **

**It will be Dino and Basil.**

**Sorry Yamamoto kun!**

* * *

**Dino says:** Aha, I'm very flattered! :D

**Basil says:** I'm very honored thy lady has considered me good enough to be a Valentines date. :)

**Umi says:** …Hey Bel, how do we interact with each other exactly? :/

**Belphegor says:** We bicker in a one-sided argument in which I always win. :)

**Umi says:** …And that's why Alessandra-chan loves us together? And like 'ell you win all of them!

**Belphegor says:** Mm-hm. I'll never understand you peasants, and of course I win in all of them. You can't win in an argument against a prince~! Ushishishi~!

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Reply to your question:**

**1. Haha, for me, it would be Enma-kun! He's so cute, and nice! He's almost like me too, and cares for his friends :) I adore that side of his, he isn't my first favorite character, but I believe that I would like Enma-kun to be my Valentine.**

**2. Umi-chan huh? I think it's Squalo xD They bicker so much that it's cute, and somehow, I feel that they are a good pairing Don't kill me with my answer, please Squalo ;)**

**-Titania**

* * *

**Enma says:** Me? Oh, thank you. I'm happy you'd consider me as a Valentines date.

**Umi says:** Squalo? …Haha…. hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA! O-Oh god, that's hilarious! PFT! XD

**Squalo says:** VOI! ME AND THAT BRAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

**Umi says:** Oi! Who the 'ell are you calling a brat, hippie?

**Squalo says:** MIDGET!

**Umi says:** FOSSIL!

**Squalo says:** SHRIMP!

**Umi says:** GRANNY!

**[Users 'Squalo' and 'Umi' have been disconnected]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Reborn-sama. He is my one and only. How old is Umi? I would say if she is 15-18, Bel, or 18-21 Squalo.**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

**Reborn says:** Ah, I'm very flattered that you'd call me your one and only.

**Umi says:** I'm 16 so I'm assuming the answer goes to Bel. Again. Le sigh.

**Belphegor says:** Ushishishi, you should be extremely honored by now that so many peasants are even considering you to be worthy enough to be paired up with me.

**Umi says:** I'd rather take my chances with Byakuran. At least with him, he'll verbally assault me and not physically.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To answer the first question.. *slightly blushes* U-uhm.. I-I guess..*becomes red* S-S-Squ-ch-chan..? *hides face and lowers voice* B-because he's c-cool a-and h-h-h-handso...*next statement uU- -)***

**F-for the next question! *thinks and furrows eyebrows* Etoo... Umi-chan... *after 5 minutes, literally* Ehh.. Gomen, but I'm not really good with all that junk so I don't really know.. o m o)**

**-Aya-chii**

Edit

**Oh, and for Umi-chan's partner, I think she would go well with Enam-kun They're both adorable together**

* * *

**Squalo says:** …SQU-CHAN? VOI!

**Umi says:** Hah, what's wrong with her calling you Squ-chan? Lussuria calls you that all the time!

**Squalo says:** BECAUSE IT'S IRRITATING AS FUCK! WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT SHIT?

**Umi says:** Your face is irritating and so is your hair. You should cut it. Anyway, I'm no good at romantic-mush-blah-blah stuff either. Cyber high-five, my equally-bad-at-romance-stuff buddy! :D

Conversation continued 5 hours later

**Enma says:** You think Umi-chan and I are adorable together?

**Umi says:** Huh. Is this the third person who thinks we're a good pairing? Anyway! Enma! I wanna pinch and kiss your cheeks! :D

**Enma says:** W-What? People are going to get the wrong idea about us if you keep typing things like that, Umi-chan. D:

**Umi says:** ...And? I'm not gonna lie and say I DON'T want to pinch and kiss your cheeks because I actually really do want to :I

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Who'd I want as my Valentines? Lets see, my top candidates would be Shoichi or Umi.**

**Byakuran I just think her personality suits him well...Though depending on how they act around one another it could come out a sibling like love or dislike...Ne, if that don't work being as shes bi, maybe Haru?**

**-JJxMusicxLover**

* * *

**Shoichi says:** M-Me? Oh, wow, um, thank you for considering me as your Valentines date.

**Umi says:** Me? Did I read that right? You're considering _me_ as a Valentines date? Haha, sure, why not? I'll take you to the amusement park or something! And Byakuran or Haru? Uh, I get along…fairly, sort of, well with Byakuran and Haru-chan is certainly cute but we're just friends. C:

**Byakuran says:** Mah, Umi-chan is actually a little scared of me, haha~! Every time she sees me, she immediately snaps her gaze somewhere else and starts fast walking to another location. It's pretty cute and funny to see. It's like she's suddenly turned into a robot~!

**Haru says:** Haru as Umi-chan's partner? Hahi! I'm devoted entirely to Tsuna-san! But I definitely see Umi-chan as a good friend! :D

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Eto... Let's see here! For the valentines one I would go with Hibari Kyoya! I know it wouldn't be romantic but, at-least there's something to do rather than getting all dressed up for something so useless. My second choice would definitely be Dino! :) It's rather cute watching him try to be romantic! Dino would've been my first choice but,... the damn age gap!**

**For the second question it would be Belphegor for me! I can't imagine Umi-chan being with someone else! :)**

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

**Dino says:** Aha, sorry about the age gap thing, Asumi-chan! It's just way too awkward for me. D:

**Umi says:** Is there something I don't know going on? Why is most of our readers pairing me up with the psycho blonde prince?

**Belphegor says:** Tch, why would I go for a commoner like you?

**Umi says:** Because I'm as cute as a button and the only sane woman to put up with your jack-arse attitude. That answer your question?

**Belphegor says:** Ushishishi, you better watch your back. I'll stab you in the heart, commoner.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Oh lord, that first question *o* Ummm...IDK! Too much to pick from TT_TT But I'd want Hibari, Fran, or Byakuran...Hahaha...I'm so weird, they're not even really close to 'Valentine' Material, ";3**

**And the second question . . . . Definitely one of the Varia or Enma! xD Hell, even Gokudera is a choice in there. I like to imagine girls like Umi fitted with the more violent or uke guys x3 I'd like to add Tsuna in there, but . . . you know...forever Kyoko for him x(**

**-MelodicWaters**

* * *

**Fran says:** Ah, me? Yosh, something to brag about to master and I can be Valentines material if I want to. I just need to accept your gift, right? We're going by the Japanese Valentines standard here, I'm assuming.

**Byakuran says:** Aw, I can be Valentines material if you gave me the chance, Melodic-chan~!

**Umi says:** …Varia – define who in the 'Varia' exactly - Enma or Gokudera? I CHOOSE ENMA. He's the only sane one out of those options! And why violent guys? Uke guys are cute so I don't mind but _violent_ guys? :C

**Gokudera says:** What? She's too idiotic to even be on par with me!

**Umi says:** Bite me, takoyaki-head!

**Gokudera says:** Shut it, ignoramus!

**Enma says:** Me again? And am I really such a uke?

**Umi says:** Why yes. Yes you are, Enma. But that's why everyone loves you! :D

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Anyway, to answer your question, I'd love to give Enma-chan chocolates on Valentine's Day. Poor guy, he doesn't get much love. T_T And Umi's romantic interest? I think Gokudera-kun would be best suited for him. They both have white/silver hair and they just seem so cute toge- *shot***

**-EpicNovelWriter**

* * *

**Enma says:** Oh, um, thank you very much.

**Umi says:** Huh? Hey! I love Enma! Doesn't my love count for something? D: And oi, Dera-pon, did we even talk that much to each other in this column?

**Gokudera says:** No. I've got no clue why these people even considered me as a possible romantic partner for you.

**Umi says:** Neither do I, but hey! She thinks we're cute together! And since I'm as cute as a button, that means we're as cute as _two_ buttons! :D

**Gokudera says:** …I was right. You're an absolute moron.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**for your questions, Tsuna, Enma and maybe Yamamoto, Tsuna and Enma are nice people that accept others for who they are, and Yamamoto is a kind person. I think Umi would be best with Gokudera you two have little couple-like fights every now and then...you two seem cute together**

**-Aki Vermillian**

* * *

**Tsuna says:** Me? I'm very happy you'd even consider me as a Valentines date.

**Enma says:** Ah, thank you for considering me.

**Yamamoto says:** Aha, thanks!

**Umi says:** …Seriously. Are we honestly _that_ cute together?

**Gokudera says:** Tch, there's clearly something wrong with the readers.

**Umi says:** There's something wrong with your face but you don't see _me_ complaining, now do you?

**Gokudera says:** What the hell was that? I wasn't even insulting you!

**Umi says:** You _implied_ it. Besides, you've got no right insulting our readers. You throw _bombs_ around!

**Gokudera says:** You're the one who causes trouble every single damn day! You blew up the science lab 5 times in one week!

**Umi says:** ...Dude, we're talking about _you_ and _your_ problems here, not mine. Quit changing the subject.

**Gokudera says:** What? You little

**[Users 'Gokudera' and 'Umi' have been disconnected]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**See? Random. I don't know. When I had read these answers, I had thought about how the characters would feel about the answers along with Umi's reaction. I hope you guys enjoyed this extra chapter and that it's good enough to make up for missing out on 2 days of updating.**

**And, since I've been busy, I haven't really thought up on how to end this special event so suggestions, guys? Did you want a short story on Umi and a date? More lame haikus? Any suggestions are appreciated and I'll choose whichever one I get the most inspiration from.**

**Thanks guys for everything. This fic wouldn't have gotten this far without you lovely people!**

**Note: This is like my 4th or 5th time re-uploading this. For some reason every time I tried to add a chapter, update my profile or edit a document, and try to save them, the page goes blank, so I had to update my Safari. Hopefully it works now.**


	38. FSE Question Batch 8

**To Xanxus and Squalo:**

**Ekhm... This question was bothering me for a while so... Are guys virgins? Did you ever do "naugty" stuff with a girl? xD Or maybe did you sleep with each other? Many people seem to think that. Although I pray everyday that it's not true! I mean I can't imagine it. I think that if someone proposed for Squ and Xanny to do stuff involving naked people they would be like... "Eww, fuck no." It's a bond of "hidden" friendship that ties you isn't it? **

**To Umi, Luss-chan, Bel, Fran, Mammon and Levi: basically the rest of the Varia lol **

**Unlike the most fandom who obsessed with XS Let's be honest, I hate the paring xD, I think that Xanxus is the type of man who likes women. I mean he's a bad boss and they're surrounded by women! Not as for a long term relationship, because we all know that that won't happen! Not now at least... Maybe next 20 years or something... But anyways! Do you guys see him with women at night often? Or chicks leaving his room in the morning? xD Is he a one night stand type? Lol stalker and perv mode on**

**To Xanxus: Again. **

**Can I be your personal cook? I'm after culinary college so I could cook steak for you everyday and serve it for you naked wearing just a frilly apron... Um Troooool? xD **

**Lots of xxxxx**

**Bloody Hime**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 701_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:04 PM_

_._

Tch, why the fuck should I tell you if I'm a virgin or not, scum? And I don't give a shit if you become my personal cook. You just better cook the steak properly.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 702_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:05 PM_

_._

**VOI!** OF COURSE I'M NOT A VIRGIN, YOU FUCKING TRASH! AND LIKE FUCK I'D SLEEP WITH THAT LAZY SON OF A BITCH!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 703_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:11 PM_

_._

Oh yeah, Xanxus is a one-night stand kind of guy. We'd see women leave his room in the morning and Lussuria would have to lead them out. We've never once seen the same woman twice, ever. Belphegor does that too! Except he's one is less subtle. He just walks in and is like 'Alright, my hoe and I are going to my room to do some naughty stuff, 'kay? Kay. See ya bitches later'.

No. Seriously. It's hilarious. I laughed for hours when he came in the first time with a chick.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 704_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:20 PM_

_._

Ma, Umi-chan, don't lie to our readers like that! Xanxus doesn't sleep around that often! Only every once in a while when he needs to fulfill that need of his, _that's_ when he sleeps around with other woman. After all, a sexual frustrated boss is a scary one.

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 705_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:24 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, why should I tell you anything? And shut up, commoner. If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows as best as I could because I'll be paying you a visit tonight~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 706_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:28 PM_

_._

Ah, boss does seem to like bringing home woman. I don't understand why they put up with him, even for one-night stands. Ooh. Maybe they're prostitutes?

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 707_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:33 PM_

_._

Mu, does it seem like I care about things as mundane as that?

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No. 708_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:37 PM_

_._

I will not disclose such information about boss to you people!

**-Levi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Squalo: **

***What if suddenly, Yamamoto-kun confessed his love to you? *giggling evilly* How would you react?**

**To Xanxus:**

***Xan-chan, I'm surprised you're doing this without killing anyone. ._.**

**Anyways, I was wondering if you would like some vodka-flavoured chocolate. My aunt gave it to me for who-knows-what reason since I'm under-aged, and I thought tha maybe you would rather have it. **

**To Hibari:**

***Hibari-san, how would react if Chrome-chan gave you your favorite chocolates this Valentines? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

**To Fran:**

***...wanna go prank Mukuro-san? I have a lot of blackmail stuffs that we can use against him too. *shows Fran embarassing pictures of Mukuro***

**To Chrome:**

***Iie, it's alright if you don't have any tips for me. I'm also terrible at giving them myself. *sheepishly rubs back of neck* **

**Anyways, do you make chocolates, Chrome-chan? **

**To Mukuro:**

***Nee, Mukuro-san, what would you do if someone finally asks Chrome-chan out on Valentines and she accepts? You know, since she has lots of admirers and she's really cute and kind and all those stuffs.. *smirks***

**To Umi-chan:**

***Haha, thanks for the tip! Anyways, wanna go and destroy the Varia mansion? We can dye Squ-chan's hair with dark chocolate while we're at it! And replace Bel-kun's knives with biscuits since they hurt less.. And paint Squ-chan's bedroom with pink paint.. Hehehe.. And then we can make Lussuria dress Squ-chan up in a dress! Yeah.. Then we can go and build a fort protecting us from him then we can eat popcorn there while we watch him go on a rampage, destroy the mansion, and gets killed by Xan-chan! Isn't that fun?**

**To Bianchi, Chrome-chan, Umi-chan, and Luss-nee:**

***Thank you for the tip, guys. Really! But since I'm a stupid coward, I think I'll just make him something that I'll work hard on and give it to him with a card telling how I feel. Urg... I curse my weak self! A )/**

**-Aya-chii**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 709_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:42 PM_

_._

**VOI!** WHAT THE FUCK? THAT BRAT BETTER NOT PULL SHIT LIKE THAT ON ME!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 710_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:45 PM_

_._

Tch, send those fucking chocolates over, trash.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 711_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:47 PM_

_._

I'd accept them.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No. 712_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:49 PM_

_._

Yosh. Let's go prank master. But you take the blame, yeah?

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 713_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:56 PM_

_._

Oh, yes, I make chocolates with Kyoko and Haru.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No. 714_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:57 PM_

_._

If she accepts, she accepts. What does it have to do with me?

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No. 715_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_3:59 PM_

_._

Well, I've painted Squalo's room pink already, and Lussuria has already put him in a dress before. I'll gladly dye the shark hippie's hair but it'll be dyed black so that I can tie it up and make him look like Kanda from D Gray Man! Those two are like the same, I swear. Except, you know, Squalo has more PMSs. While I'm doing that, _you_ swap Bel's knives with biscuits. I've tried doing that once before but uh, he caught me and it didn't end well.

But yeah, Squalo on a rampage and then getting his arse handed to him by Xanxus? Sounds like a 'ell of fun!

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Squ squ-chan: *le sigh* Well, the FSE will be ending soon. Too bad eh? I still wanted to ask you so many things but there had been so little time! Damn. And I still want to annoy you too! :(**

**But maybe I still will after the event? I don't know... Hmm. Maybe I should switch to annoying someone else. Aaanyway...**

**Here's my other question: I'm sure you've already had a first kiss, but when? And how did it go?**

**Xanxus: I never get tired of asking you nonsensical stuff! Do you like chocolates? And if you aren't gay for Squalo, then who are you gay for?**

**Wait... It's not Levi, right?... Right? O.O**

**To Byakuran: YAY! Finally! Someonewho agreed to be my date! I AM NOT FOREVER ALONE THANKS TO YOU BYA-CHAN! Let's eat a truckload of Mallows while watching the sunset!**

**To Umi-chan: Thank you for suggesting Byakuran! And that is so fun! How did you do that? Did you give Apple sweet corns everytime he stabs Squalo? OH. Seeing as how you do not have a date, can yousay that you are included in the Forever Alone club?**

**-Mina Monster**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 716_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_4:00 PM_

_._

**VOI!** My first kiss was after I finished high school, you fucking trash! And like fuck I'm telling you how it went!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 717_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_4:01 PM_

_._

Fucking trash, I'll kill you.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 718_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_4:03 PM_

_._

Ah, okay~! That sounds like fun. I'll get Sho-chan to buy lots more marshmallows for us~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 719_

_Date: 11/02/13_

_4:05 PM_

_._

Aha, yeah, I did. Apple seems to love corns. It's hilarious as 'ell. Every time Squalo walks in, I say 'Apple! I choose you!' and then he attempts to stab Squalo in the gut!

And I have no clue, I swear. I'm pretty damn sure I'm in the Forever Alone club but people – you readers, I swear to god – keep telling me that I'm going on a date for Valentines. What are you people on about? Who's my date? Are you guys planning my untimely demise or something? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS PLANNING?

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Just a few more days than it's Valentines Day, everyone! Just a note, you can keep sending in ideas for what I should do to end this event. Like a short story or something. Any ideas are appreciated! Especially since I haven't had the time to think something up, aha.**

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews!**

_Edit_

**Thanks **AlessandraCavallone** for telling me the typo. For some reason, I can't put the full stop between 'D' and 'Gray'. Every time I do, it doesn't save.**


	39. FSE Question Batch 9

**To Xanus-chan: Ne, do you like Puertorican style rum? My dad has a bottle he doesn't want I can send it to you if you want.**

**Levi-O-sa: Poor you not getting many questions from people. Its heart breaking /3, anyway what do you plan on doing for Valentines? Do you have a date? Or are you gonna be lonesome for this day of love?**

**Sharky: Being as your a guy that looks like a girl, would you date a girl that looks like a guy? Haha don't kill me pwease3 this has been bugging me for a while.**

**Fran-sempai: Ne, why don't you ditch the prince and the frog hat and hang out with me on Valentines? **

**Umi-sempai: How do you come up with awesome nick names for people? While I'm still thinking about hats we should try to get everyone to wear a hat like Squalo in a shark hat, Tsuna in a tuna hat , so on...**

**-JJxMusicxLover**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 720_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:00 AM_

_._

Send it over, trash.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 721_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:05 AM_

_._

Why would I bother with such a useless holiday? All I care about is serving the boss!

**-Levi**

* * *

_Entry No. 722_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:13 AM_

_._

**VOI!** I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL! AND FUCK NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SHIT LIKE THAT!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 723_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:17 AM_

_._

Ah, I wouldn't mind ditching the prince but I can't ditch the frog hat. Bel-sempai actually glued it to my head. I have to get a doctor to take it off for me.

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No. 724_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:21 AM_

_._

Xanxus…Xanus…Anus…HAHAHA. I GOT IT. Yosh. All right. That's over and done with. Anyway. What? Oh, how do I come up with awesome nicknames? I don't know, I just do. Wanna know how many nicknames I came up with so far? :D

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To Squalo: Ooohh... I see.. *makes gooby face***

**This will be my last question for you. Would you prefer a pretty and sexy, but totally stupid girl, or a skinny as fuck but totally smart and understanding girl?**

**And happy Valentine's day to you! Even though you're all alone, fapping to some porn magazine model inside your room. :3**

**To Xanxus: I'd like to see you fucking try, dear! Well, do you like desserts of any kind? Wait- did I just sound like Lussu-nee back there? 0.0**

**To Lussu-nee: Soo... I have a date with Byakuran! What about you, Nee-chan?**

**To Byakuran: That sounds good! Hmm... Maybe we can try different sizes. The smallest ones would go first, and then it gets bigger and bigger! Oh, do you mind multi-colored marshmallows?**

**To Umi-chan: I. Should. Have. Been. There! I want to see it! I want to see Squ-chan battle his sword with Apple's horn! Well, about our plans for you... You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Eh- what happened to Mac, anyway? **

**Oh, please tell everyone in the Varia that I wish them all a happy Valentine's day. Yes. Even Levi.**

**To His Royal Highness, Prince Belphegor: **

**Does His Highness have plans for Valentine's day?**

**-Mina Monster**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 725_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:22 AM_

_._

**VOI!** DIDN'T I FUCKING SAY I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR USELESS SHIT LIKE THAT? FUCKING HELL!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 726_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:24 AM_

_._

Tch, you're fucking irritating, trash.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 727_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:38 AM_

_._

Ma, just a little note, Xanxus likes alcohol based desserts. I swear I need to get him off alcohol for a while. Anyway, onto your question~! No dear, I don't have a date. I don't have the time for that. But congratulations on getting a date!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No. 728_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:39 AM_

_._

I don't mind multi-colored marshmallows so long as they still taste like marshmallows~!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No. 729_

_Date: 24/02/13_

Oh, Bel took Mac. Something about a prince needing a horse to look like an egotistical arse-hole.

I may have added that last part to his actual sentence.

**-Umi**

* * *

_Entry No. 730_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:43 AM_

_._

Considering the fact it's ten days after Valentines, yes, I did have plans. I assume it was you peasants who conjured it up and had that Bird woman put it into action.

**Ushishishi**, I should kill you all.

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Dear Xanxus-san, Squalo-san, Belphegor-san and Mukuro-san.**

**Don't be angry with my question, we all know it would never happen, but I'm only curious (I like you guys very much. Xanxus-san, you should really become the Vongola boss and I am positive you will. You're the best choice, after all. No, with you, there is no other choice).**

**If you'd have a woman you'd be interested in, how would you court her? Or seduce her? And if you would have a girlfriend, would you be possessive of her, or maybe just secretly jealous ...?**

**-Mon Cherie u la la**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 731_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:49 AM_

_._

Tch, why the fuck should I court her? If I say so, she's mine. Any other fucking trash who tries claiming her will get fucking shot.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No. 732_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:50 AM_

_._

Court her? Why the fuck would I do something as stupid as that? **VOI!**

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No. 733_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_10:55 AM_

_._

**Shishishi**, I wouldn't need to seduce her. She'd just fall for my good looks. And I wouldn't let her near any other man without my permission.

**-The Prince**

* * *

_Entry No. 734_

_Date: 24/02/13_

_11:00 AM_

_._

**Kufufufu**, I'm a mist user. All I need to do is trick her. And I wouldn't call myself 'possessive'. I just wouldn't allow her to see any other man.

**-Mukuro**


	40. FSE Extra 2

Vongola Online Chat Site

* * *

**Reborn and I would go to a shooting range because it is something we both love. As for Umi and Bel, the would go out to a fancy restaurant, and Umi would leave. Bel would go after her, saying nobody walks out on a prince, and they kiss. It ends back in his highness' room with the rest of the Varia wondering what the hell is going on.**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

**Reborn says:** A shooting range certainly is a very fun place to be.

**Umi says:** …WHAT DRUGS HAVE YOU READERS BEEN ON?

**Belphegor says:** Shishishi, sounds about right~!

**Umi says:** Shut up, you perverted wanker! Don't encourage their minds like that! kajdnlsaknd

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**How do we imagine them asking us out?**

**Hmm... "Hello -name-! Would you go out with me? We can play at the amusement!"**

**Lol. I dunno. Honestly.**

**Second question: "Hey, princessa(maybe using italian?), go out with me or I'll cut you to pieces"**

**Lol again. I really can't think these kinds of things.**

**-AlessandraCavallone**

* * *

**Umi says:** …Surprisingly, that's a very accurate way of how Bel would ask someone out. Minus the princess crap, of course, because that's just cliché and tacky. Like his face.

**Belphegor says:** What was that, you filthy commoner? You should be basking in the greatness of how sexy my face is.

**Umi says:** I'll bask with the sharks before doing that.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**(1 question answers)**

**Maybe he'll leave a note in the shoes locker telling me to go to the baseball field or he'll directly come to me and asked me out. Where? Baseball field I guess, since he love baseball so much and we ended up playing baseball. I don't quite mind playing baseball, even though I'm bad at it and I didn't quite like sports either.**

**(2 question answers)**

**Maybe Enma would come up to Umi and asked her out directly with a very red face while he said his sentence(s) stuttering. Where? I guess they'll go to an amusement park and have fun with the rides inside the park. **

**-Gale**

* * *

**Yamamoto says:** Aha, I really do love baseball! And there's no problem being bad at something as long as you enjoy it with your friends!

**Umi says:** Uh-huh. True that, Yamamoto. Tuna-pon, Yamamoto and I all enjoy failing school together. That's some real friendship magic there. Oh. And Gokudera's an oddball. He's out of this. Damn smart-ass.

**Enma says:** I don't stutter that much, do I? And does my face actually go red when I talk to a girl?

**Umi says:** Dude, it doesn't matter. All I know is, you're as cute as a tomato and as red as a button. And yay for amusement parks!

**Enma says:** W-What? Cute as a tomato and red as a button? Isn't that the other way around, Umi-chan?

**Umi says:** No. I meant what I said :|

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**1. Uhm... I'm so embarrassed to write this! Well... I guess Enma would be clumsy as usual (like me and that's his adorable thing!).. he would say it with a slight blushing face, I guess? I would like to go where Enma-kun wants to! I want him to have some fun _ It would be well, but I would still be clumsy with him and laughed together at out clumsiness XD That's just my imagination though! Haha**

**2. He Cuz I picked Squalo then... I guess he would just go; "VOII! GO ON A DATE WITH ME, YOU SCUM!" or anything else XD It would go a bit..well, minus the bickering though! **

**-Titania**

* * *

**Enma says:** That does sound like what I would do…I'm not that clumsy, am I? :/

**Umi says:** We're always going to bicker. It's like the laws of nature. If there was ever a day where we _don't_ bicker, there should be some major concern and you people should contact the army and navy and such because fuck it will be the end of the world. Just sayin'.

**Squalo says:** VOI! LIKE FUCK I'LL ASK THAT SHITTY BRAT OUT ON A DATE!

**Umi says:** What was that? You should be honored to go out on a date with someone as cute as me! Whoa, wait, urgh, no. Why am I typing that? You're like a billion years older than me. Urgh.

**Squalo says:** THAT FUCKING PRINCE IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**To the first question: Xanxus would probably do it in a rough way. Like have one of his men (maybe Levi) pick me up/harass me while in the middle of a class to go come with him because "The boss wants you, bitch." **

**Squalo would probably scream his lungs out on my face while asking me to go out with him. :3**

**I'd be in an amusement park with Squalo and in an isolated area (maybe in yacht) with Xanxus since he hates being bothered. If it's Squalo I'm having a date with, the day would probably be spent on me repeatedly insisting that we ride the roller coaster 78 times, us doing exactly that, us puking our guts out, then me proceeding to eat cotton candies and over-sized lollipop. After that, we'd play arcade games and I'd defeat him in DDR. He'd get mad and proceed to destroy the por thing. Maybe he'll get me a really cute and huge-ass teddy bear! At the end of the day, we'd ride the ferris wheel whilst sunset, and it will be the most amazing view.**

**With Xanxus, it's probably going to go along the lines of us drinking Tequilla shots and getting drunk, and telling each other stupid things while we wait for the day to end. I can't really imagine Xanxus going to a place without booze. Can't imaginehim being too cheesy either.**

**WOAH! My last postwas incomplete! I forgot to mention Umi's date. Well Umi's date, I'll assume it's Haru, would ask Umi to have date with her while nervously stuttering out the words, along with a few 'hahis'. They'd probably be in a zoo, since haru likes animals and I'm sure tht once Umi sees the animals, she'd start comparing them to people he knows! (mainly the Varia and the rest of the Vongola). They'd eat sweet stuff and talk about random things until the end of theday comes. Then, they'd watch the sun set somewhere. Preferably atop a hill.**

**-Mina Monster**

* * *

**Squalo says:** VOI! IT'S YOU AGAIN! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SHITTY BIRD PRODUCER OF THIS COLUMN CRAP? I'LL SLICE HER HEAD OFF FOR THIS!

**Umi says:** Bel's a fucking sloth. Lazy ass shit. Sorry. Bad language. Uh, what was I going to say? Oh, right! Haru-chan's cute as a button and that sounds like something out of a shojo manga. But hey, I love zoos so I ain't complaining~!

**Haru says:** Hahi! H-Haru ask Umi-chan out? No! Haru's heart belongs to Tsuna-san!

**Umi says:** Aw, you're breaking my heart, Haru-chan! How mean! :'C

**Haru says:** What? No! Haru didn't mean it in a bad way! D:

**Umi says:** I'm joking, Haru, haha. :P

**Haru says:** Hahi, Umi-chan's mean!

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Umm. . . . Yeah, this is why the guys i like arent valentine material xD Umm, but the easiest to imagine would be Byakuran, and I guess he'd asked in a playful nice way ;) He'd probably go to an amusement park, and we'd eat marshmallows all day long x3**

**Honestly, for the more violent types of guys she'd be paired up with (Belphegor, Squalo) they'd probably just whisk her away xD Bel...would probably ruin things with his lust for blood, since Valentines Day revolvs ALOT around RED, so I dont think Valentines is his kind of thing xP**

**-MelodicWaters**

* * *

**Byakuran says:** Hm, that does sound like a lot of fun~! So, who's paying for the marshmallows, Melodic-chan? :)

**Umi says:** Whisk? The only whisking I want someone doing is Lussuria whisking up a cake. Oh fuck. I totally forgot to tell Lussuria, Squalo and Mammon to hide Bel's knives. Shit, crap, no, I'll be right back!

**Belphegor says:** Ushishishi, even if you tell them, they can't do anything about my knives, commoner~!

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**o.O I can't imagine Hibari actually asking a girl - let alone me - out. It's really...weird. And for Umi...I suppose Bel just drags her out? '''**

**-CrimsonSkyTamer**

* * *

**Umi says:** …That's a very plausible action, actually. He's dragged me out to strip clubs before. I wouldn't put it pass him to drag me out of the comfort of my room if he ever asked me out :|

**Belphegor says:** Shishi, of course I'll drag her out. The commoner has to do what the prince says, no matter what.

**Umi says:** Screw you and your herpes, arse-hole.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Well, to answer your first question... Er... Yeah you know I don't think Hibari Kyoya would come and sweep me off my feet and ask me to go out with him. Or he would probably throw something at my feet... And it's chocolate? I have no clue! Ahaha! Then I would probably go patrolling with him. :) Something like that? Oh, man... I should've choose someone else... Maybe? **

**Umi's date... Hm... Bel tells her that she has to go out with him because the he's a prince. They would... Actually that's pretty hard to decide. Maybe they'll just throw knives at each other. :D What a fun way to spend valentines day!**

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

**Hibari says:** Hn.

**Umi says:** Whoa. Hibari typed 'Hn'. He must be in a good mood. You're lucky, Asumi-chan. You must not be on his kill list! :D And Bel and I throw knives at each other on a daily basis. Well, actually, he throws knives; I just throw anything I can get my hands on.

**Belphegor says:** Pathetic commoner is no match for the prince and his genius skills~!

**Umi says:** …You know what, I think your egotistical, arse-hole attitude is a _perfect_ match for Byakuran. He's egotistical too. You two would be so happy together. May you be blessed with herpes and hoards of warts for as long as you two shall live.

**Belphegor says:** Tch, I'm not gay, you fucking commoner. Watch your back tonight. I'll come and stab you in the heart and hang you by your intestines.

**Umi says:** How very romantic of you, stabbing me in the heart. Do you say that to all the girls or am I just that lucky?

**Belphegor says:** Shishi, you're too flat chested to be on par with the girls I go out with.

**Umi says:** Dude. Low blow. And don't you mean the whores and prostitutes you have one-night stands with? Not girls that you go out with.

**Hibari says:** Herbivores, quit spamming my notices with your incessant and useless chat before I bite you to death.

**Belphegor says:** Shishi, let's see you try that.

**Umi says:** Wait a minute; Bel started this, not me!

**[Users 'Hibari', 'Umi' and 'Belphegor' have been disconnected]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**First,**

**I'll pester Kyo-kun till he agrees or bites me to death (if he bites me to death, I'll get reborn to help me persuade him) and we will hang out in the school. It goes fine until I get pineapple head and Chrome to join us.**

**Second, **

**Bel will command her and then they fight for a moment or two them makes up, the goes to some fancy place where Bel likes and it will go with Bel commanding her to do lots of stuff.**

**-Kira Tokura**

* * *

**Hibari says:** Tch, I'll bite you to death, herbivore.

**Mukuro says:** Pineapple head? Kufufu, I'll be paying you a visit soon, Kira Tokura.

**Umi says:** Oh 'ell no, I ain't letting that arse-hole boss me around. Screw that. *snaps fingers*

**Belphegor says:** Shishi, very accurate way of how things go, peasant.

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I would expect Shoichi would try to ask me face to face but end up getting a stomach ache. For our date I'd probably pester him to take me to an arcade.**

**Byakuran would most likely threaten her to go on a date with her or something along those lines. Where they go... Probably a marshmallow factory then they go to annoy most of the people they know.**

**-JJxMusicxLover**

* * *

**Shoichi says:** Urgh, I most likely _would_ get a stomachache if I ever asked a girl out.

**Umi says:** …

**Byakuran says:** What are you saying, JJ-chan? I would _never_ threaten Umi-chan to go on a date with me. She's already scared of me so I wouldn't need to threaten her~! C:

**Umi says:** W-What? WRONG! I'm not scared of you! D:

**Byakuran says:** Hm, really? I'm outside your window right now, Umi-chan~!

**[User 'Umi' has lost connection]**

1 hour later: resume chat

**[User 'Umi' reconnected]**

**Umi says:** You fucking son of a bitch. You scared the shit out of me!

**Byakuran says:** Uh-uh. No swearing, Umi-chan. We have very impressionable readers reading our column.

**Umi says:** …_our_? Last I checked the column belonged to the Varia. You just hacked into it. :|

**Byakuran says:** Hm? I would _never_ hack into someone else's website! No! Never! :O

**Umi says:** LIAR. Wait, why am I still talking to you? You're evil!

**Byakuran says:** Ma, I'm not evil, Umi-chan! I just so happen to enjoy doing not so good things~

**Umi says:** …Does Uni know you're on the computer? :|

**Byakuran says:** She's sitting right next to me, actually~! Oh, and we're going to pay you and Tsunayoshi-kun a visit today~!

**Umi says: **!

**[User 'Umi' has lost connection]**

**Byakuran says:** Ooh, this will be a fun visit~!

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I'm a total Xanxus bitch, so I would definitely choose him as my Valentine! xD Although honestly I can't imagine him asking me out, but I think it would be something like, "I like trash. You're going to be my bitch for tonight." Lol and then me being dragged straight to the bedroom. And the rest is censored! xD Oh, and the rest of the Varia eavesdropping on us with Lussuria being super excited and Levi heartbroken. Lol. Personally I think that Xanxus wouldn't waste his time on some useless romantic dates and stuff like that. XD**

**As for Umi... Well... xD I think that you fit Squalo perfectly! Lol, the two of you bickering on ur date would be so funny lol! He would VOOOOOI Umi out on a date to the aquarium to watch sharks with her constantly calling him a shark hippy, afterwards you would go and kick some weaklings's asses and five years later get married with Xanxus being the priest! "You can kiss the fucking bride now trash." xDDDD Nice imagination there, huh!? xD**

**-XxxBloody HimeXxx**

* * *

**Umi says:** …Oh my fucking god, why is this woman not writing stories for us? That's some hilarious shit, man! 'Ell, that was _genius_. Xanxus would totally say that! Haha! Him dressed in priest clothes, damn; he'd be the worst! xD

**Squalo says:** LIKE FUCK I'D DATE THIS BRAT AND LIKE FUCK WE'D EVER GET MARRIED!

**Umi says:** Of course not! Why the 'ell would I marry you? Geez Squalo, you pedophile. Get your head out of your arse :|

**Squalo says:** VOI! YOU FUCKING MIDGET!

**Umi says:** SHARK EATING HIPPIE!

**Squalo says:** SHIT FOR BRAINS SHRIMP!

**Umi says:** DERPING DERP DERPER OF DERPINGTON! D:

**Squalo says:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**Umi says:** YOUR FACE IS WHAT IT MEANS, DERPER!

**Squalo says:** VOI! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

**[Users 'Squalo' & 'Umi' have been disconnected]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**I'm so terribly sorry for the lateness. I've been stressed with school projects and my own issues that I forgot about this fanfic ; n ;**

**I'm still writing out the final February Special Event chapter so that'll be posted up some time this week. Apologies for the lateness of that too. **

**Finally, some of you readers may know my other fanfic story titled 'The Prefect, The Prankster & The Prince'. I discontinued it because I didn't like my writing style for it and felt that Hibari was a poor choice for a comedy trio. I want to rewrite the whole thing but with a new trio involving my OC Umi. I have a poll up on my profile that I would like you guys to vote on. If you don't like those choices, you can PM me or leave a review with some of your choices. It'd be great if you could help me decide by voting or suggesting a trio involving Umi. :)**

**Thank you guys for the favs, follows and reviews! And for your patience too! :'D**


	41. End of February Special Event

**Valentines Day.**

A day to celebrate the love you have for that someone special. A day to gorge on chocolates, receive or give out presents, and possibly grope your girlfriend or boyfriend in their private places just because you're feeling frisky on this particular day. Of course, there are always those specific clichéd couples who act all mushy together, what with their overly clichéd present of roses and speeches on how they have met the love of their life and how they'll be together forever.

Ah yes, Valentines Day, the day of _amore_.

.

.

Oh how Belphegor hated it.

.

.

The very notion of love made him sick to his stomach and gave him the strong urge to throw up every organ he had in his body, especially his heart. How could such an organ, which pumped blood throughout his body, be used as an icon for such a ridiculous holiday? Honestly now, who came up with this idea? He should drag them back from the dead and cut their heart out to prove a point. No one liked receiving bleeding hearts at their doorsteps. He should know.

He's done it before.

Granted though, he was bored and wanted to freak out the victim he was to assassinate, but back to the topic at hand. Valentines Day. Yes. He hated it, despised its very essence and meaning, and if he could, he would murder every last living couple surrounding him.

.

.

Well, at least he got to shoot them with a paintball.

.

.

"Holy shit, Bel, you just shot that man in the crotch."

"Accidents happen, commoner."

"Accident my arse. Oh god, he's crying now. You made a man cry and possibly wet his pants. Are you proud of yourself?"

"It got him to shut up and stop bragging to his ugly girlfriend so yes, I'm very proud of myself. Shishishi~!"

He grinned widely at the unimpressed female, dodging a ricocheting paintball as he did so. With all the things that Lussuria and that Curious Bird woman could have forced the blonde male to do with the white haired female on Valentines Day, he was glad it was paintball and not something ridiculous like a romantic walk on the beach. With paintball, he actually got an excuse to shoot people painfully with a ball without getting into that entire lawsuit business.

Still, he was going to murder that bird woman and bury that bastard Lussuria six feet under when he got back to the mansion.

_Crack_.

Belphegor twisted his body and pulled the trigger on his rifle. A red paintball shot out and hit a man in the center of his chest, sending him toppling backwards from the motion as a cry ripped from his throat. Beside the golden-haired assassin, Umi was shooting at people from behind a large stonewall, her expression irritated when she kept missing this one man who kept leaping from one spot to another.

"Bloody wanker," she cursed, reloading her rifle as she glanced at Bel, a stoic look on her face once she caught sight of where he was aiming, "No, Bel, shooting your own teammate in the face doesn't count for anything other than you being a dick."

"Tch, then what fun is paintball if I can't shoot my own teammates?" Belphegor spat in annoyance as he shot another player down without bothering to look at them. He held back the urge to repeatedly slam the butt of his rifle into someone's face just for the sake of doing something worthwhile and fun. He really should have stabbed his knife into Lussuria the moment the Sun Guardian came up grinning to him.

Umi rolled her eyes at the scowling blonde. It wasn't like she wanted to go paintballing with him of all people, and on Valentines Day no less. She had actually wanted to go with Enma since he's never went to a paintball arena before – and admittedly, he's too adorable to not want to hang out with – but damn if she was going to let a free pass into an expensive paintball arena slip out from between her fingers, even if it meant putting up with a certain Varia's whining and an endless assault of gropes that came by 'accident' from any man that passed by her. Huh. Maybe she should take up Belphegor's suggestion of shooting people in the crotch. It'd certainly be hilarious enough to distract her from wanting to kill her own teammate.

"Hear that crazy talk coming from your mouth, Bel? That's penis repellent for girls right there."

"I can get laid with just my sexy looks, commoner."

"Right. And it's a wonder why you're still single. Oh, that's right!" Umi gasped like she just had a sudden realization, "It's because you repel chicks from your dick with your words!"

The moment she finished her sentence, she rolled out of the way as Belphegor pulled the trigger on his rifle, narrowly missing getting shot in the face with a yellow paintball. She rolled into a crouch and glowered at him.

"The commoner should watch her tongue when speaking to royalty." Belphegor sneered, still pointing his rifle at her.

Umi gave a snort, "It's not my fault what I said was true."

She paused then, blinking owlishly at one area where there was a group of barrels. She narrowed her heads as she leaned forward to get a better view of what she thought she saw before she nudged the blonde assassin beside her who was still irritated. "Hey Bel, I could've sworn I saw long silver hair coming from that direction along with a giant frog hat and feathers. You don't think the shark hippie, Franny boy and Lussuria are stalking us, right?"

Belphegor glanced briefly in the direction the white haired female was pointing to and grinned. "Ushishishi, it seems like the peasants are keeping an eye on us."

"Huh. Wonder what for."

"Who cares? They're stalking us, commoner."

"Well, I know _you_ stalk people. I never expected Squalo to do so, or even Franny boy for that matter."

"What about the gay peacock?"

"_Lussuria_," Umi corrected with a glare, "And I actually half expected him to be a stalker."

"They're irritating me. No one should be stalking the prince."

"Let me guess, you want to shoot them now, don't you?"

The unusual laughter of Belphegor's was enough as a yes to the female and she shrugged her shoulders, already aiming her rifle at the barrels. "Crotch or face?" she asked, steadying her aim as Belphegor kneeled beside her behind the large stonewall, his rifle pointing in the same direction as hers. He grinned.

"Doesn't matter so long as it hurts."

"Crotch it is then."

And the onslaught of paintballs began, Belphegor's laughter echoing in the background as the balls hit the barrels and followed after the three other Varia members as they moved out of the way. Eventually, the familiar scream of Squalo's rang out through the arena before he landed in front of them with a very angry look on his face.

"VOI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITTY BRATS DOING?" he yelled, hitting the female across the head in irritation.

Umi glared at him and pointed her rifle at his face. "TASTE THE BLOODY RAINBOWS, ARSE-HOLE!"

"Bel! You were meant to have taken Umi-chan out to a romantic dinner by now!" Lussuria pouted. He spent a whole two days planning out their date, making it as perfect as possible. Honestly though, he really should have expected them to not go by the plan he set out.

"Romantic dinners are boring and not worth a prince's time."

"Huh? Surely you're not talking about yourself, Bel-sempai, because you're a fake prince." Fran piped up with that usual monotone voice of his.

"Brat." Belphegor grinned angrily as he started firing away at the young adult. Behind him Squalo and Umi were having their own fight, clearly trying to shoot each other as painfully as possible.

"FUCKING SHRIMP! I'LL SHOOT THAT FUCKING FACE OF YOURS OFF!"

"I'M GOING TO SPLATTER THAT HAIR OF YOURS THE COLOR OF THE RAINBOW, SHARK FACE!"

Suffice to say, by the time all of them got back to the Varia mansion, they were all covered in paint. Xanxus' reaction to most of his guardians ditching out on work during Valentines was not the best, but thankfully Lussuria brought back the best tequila around to bribe him. By this point, it was already nighttime and the Varia had nothing better to do so decided to settle for a movie.

This brought on a lot of arguments on what to watch.

"Alright guys, what shall we watch tonight?" Lussuria asked, facing everyone who was splayed out on the couches and floor. Umi raised her hand up with a grin on her face. "Let's watch High School Musical!"

Belphegor slapped her head. "Why the fuck would we watch something as shit as that?"

"Because Zac Effron is a sexy piece of arse, that's why! Lussuria agrees with me, right?"

"He certainly is very good looking~!"

"VOI! FUCK THAT! WE'RE WATCHING JAWS!"

"But shouldn't we watch something that has at least a small inkling of romance in it, seeing as how today is Valentines?" Fran asked.

"See? Franny boy agrees with me!" Umi said, glaring at Squalo.

"No, not really. I think High School Musical is cliché and stupid."

"What? And you think _I_ love it?" Umi snorted, grabbing the bowl of popcorn off of Belphegor.

"Then why the fuck did you suggest it?" Squalo snapped, taking the bowl from the younger adult before she could even grab a handful of popcorn to eat. Umi scowled at him and snatched it back, muttering a few swear words in Italian as she did so.

"Because, as I said before, Zac is sexy. Besides, the plot is so overly cliché and random, it's hilarious to watch – "

"The prince wants to watch Saw." Belphegor cut in as he moved and sat beside Umi on the floor with a grin.

"You just want to watch it because it's full of torture!" Umi whined.

"And he gets off on it too. Besides, I want to watch something funny." Fran added just before a few dozen knives impaled themselves into his back. An argument broke out among them on what movie to watch, knives flying everywhere as a sword swung around to slice off any body part it could come across, insult after insult being thrown at each other as Lussuria tried his best to calm everyone down.

Eventually, after about thirty minutes of murderous intent from everyone, they all decided to watch 'The Godfather'. They were all comfortably seated, watching the movie intently and throwing in their own comments whenever they deemed necessary.

This lasted for only half the movie before everything went to hell again.

"VOI! SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BRAT?"

"I SAID GET YOUR ARSE LAID ALREADY, YOU CRANKY OLD SHARK! YOU'VE GOT TWO DICKS! USE THEM ON A WOMAN ALREADY AND MAKE SOME BABIES!"

"FUCKING LITTLE SHIT! I'M NOT A FUCKING REAL SHARK! AND WHY DON'T YOU GO AND MAKE SMALL PSYCHO BABIES THAT EAT KNIVES, HUH, YOU FUCKING TRASH?"

Umi gave him a horrified stare and jabbed a thumb in Belphegor's direction while the blonde assassin was laughing at the situation. "Make babies with _him_? Bloody 'ell, are you kidding me? This guy probably has aids or herpes or some other sex disease from screwing so many prostitutes already! And seriously, it's _Bel_. I'd rather have my tongue run over by a truck then have the Joker from the Dark Knight cut my mouth open."

"Shishi, _I_ could cut your mouth open right here and now, you little disrespectful commoner," Belphegor grinned, already leaning over from his spot to hold a knife to the female's neck.

"Ah, Bel-sempai, you shouldn't be so close to Umi-sempai like that. It's sexual harassment."

Lussuria was quick to take a photo then of the two 26-year-old adults and he squealed happily. "Oh my~! I'm sure our readers from our column would _love_ to see this photo of you two so close together!"

Belphegor and Umi stared at him for a moment, glanced at each other, then back at the grinning Sun Guardian.

"Hey Bel, hand me one of your knives. I'm having the sudden urge to stab someone."

"Ushishishi, you aim for the stomach, I aim for the face."

"Deal."

And the rest of Valentines Day was spent with Lussuria screaming for help as he ran from Belphegor and Umi who were hell bent on taking back that camera and stabbing the man to death.

And somewhere in Australia, Miss Curious Bird had the vague feeling that something bad was going to happen to her…

**THE END**

* * *

**I don't know what happened. I can't do romance. I'm inept at that stuff. I apologise for the awfulness that is this February Special Event ending. But thank you for still putting up with this fanfic ; u ;**

Edit: 24/03/13

**Urgh, I completely forgot to say thanks to the people who gave me these ideas! jbalasjdslnai'mawfulsob**

**LOTS OF THANKS AND LOVE GOES TO:  
**Kanako Arichi  
Mina Monster  
Titania  
XxxBloody HimeXxx

AND thanks and love goes to Madame Kri because I used a line from her 'Varia Dating Service' fanfic that 'Squalo' wrote as a reply to one of Umi's _ridiculous_ questions that she sent him, ahaha. It was the line 'WHY DON'T YOU GO AND MAKE SMALL PSYCHO BABIES THAT EAT KNIVES?' that Squalo screamed. Aha. I love you and your humour Kri-chan! ; u ;  



	42. Announcement

_Entry No. 735_

_Date: 23/03/12_

_12:00 PM_

_._

Yosh! It's Umi here with some grand announcement!

…Yeah, I was paid to type that. Anyway! I'm sure you guys know that we have been very lazy with this column, even though some people – Squalo mainly – would deny that fact. **Miss Curious Bird **herself has been a lazy-arseakjdbnaskdjnld

**[User 'Umi' has been disconnected]**

* * *

_12:23 PM_

_._

**[User 'Umi' has been reconnected]**

Motherfucking shit-balls, goddammit!

Urgh, sorry guys, **Miss Curious Bird** threw a book at my head and Squalo tried to stab me. Again. FFF. Anyway, what was I going to type? Uh…oh yeah! We've been lazy arses but we've also been busy with missions so you can't blame us! You can, however, put all of your blame on **Miss Curious Bird** for being a lazy, no-good manager. So go on and send in your hate to her! Hahaha!

Oh, and thanks a whole crud load for trying to set me up on a date with Bel on Valentines Day, guys. I totally appreciated the kind and lovely gesture.

Just to be clear, that was sarcasm at its finest.

And to **Kanako Arichi**: NO. No threesome with Squalo and Bel. Just. No. Squalo almost threw me out the window when he read that comment of yours and Bel made comments on my chest size – which is really perverted and creepy of him - and just no, _no, no,** no, NO**_. Urgh. That was a painful and horrible day...

And to you guys who think Squalo and I am a good couple – I'm directing this at mainly you, **XxxBloody HimeXxx** despite the fact I find you hilarious as all 'ell – NO. He's a bazillion years older than me. It's creepy. If anything, the shark hippie should be paired with Xanxus. I _know_ those two have some sort of sexual tension going on there, even if they deny it. DAMMIT. I _WILL_ FIND EVIDENCE OF THEIR ATTRACTION TO EACH OTHER!

Ahem. Anyway! Onto more important notes. Yes, we're very lazy and busy with other things and have been going on hiatus a lot with this column and we – well, Lussuria, **Miss Curious Bird** and I – apologize for that and hope that you readers are still with us on this because:

*Insert bad-arse drum roll here*

**WE'RE BACK IN ACTION, BABY~!**

From now on, we'll have at least weekly updates on either Saturday or Sunday and will be catching up with the previous 17 or so questions we had received earlier when we had started this column. You guys can still send in questions but we're still going to be slow as 'ell with them - especially since we're doing them in the order we received them - so we hope you don't mind that and continue to enjoy our weird arse and insulting answers! :D

And joining us in our replies is my distant cousin, **Yurie**! She'll be helping us in our replies so be nice to her guys or shit will go down and, lord, the Varia does _not_ need another psychotic person around here. In other words, welcome her with a lot of _love_ and _hugs_ 'cause everyone loves hugs. Yep. Uh-huh. Well, except Mammon and Gokudera and Squalo and Hibari and Xanxus and a whole lot of other people. I don't know why they don't like hugs. Hugs are nice. Wait. I'm getting off topic again.

Uh...oh yeah! So yes! Yurie will be joining us in replying to your questions and giving out advice! Along with her is **Miss Curious Bird's** cousin, R**andomOtakuness**, who will be helping **Miss Curious Bird** manage the psychotic idiots here who aren't doing their jobs properly!

Now before I jump off my laptop and dye Squalo's hair a hot pink – courtesy to our new reader **Kiri no Dragon Slayer** for the hilarious idea – I have one final thing to say:

**I LOVE YOU GUYS~!**

**:D**

**-Umi**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the hiatus but I'm back! :'D There'll be weekly updates this time and my cousin will be _sort of_ helping me out with this. I love you guys so much for putting up with my absence and odd updates! Cyber hugs and love for everyone!**

**And if you haven't already, please vote on my poll that's on my profile! Thank you! ; u ;**


	43. Question 8

**Dearest Varia,**

**I like this guy but sadly, he likes my friend. He doesn't even realize my feelings for him and keeps chatting with my friend. When he got into trouble, I did cry and tried to help him but sadly, after he was okay, first person he texted was my friend. I felt hurt. What should I do? Should I let go my feelings or what?**

**-XxDiamondRinxx**

* * *

**Dear Varia,**

**This guy likes me, but I think he suited my friend better. I do like him, but I like seeing him with my best friend. :)) I think they make a cute couple. I tried to push them together and stay out of it, and I did wash away the feelings. And he told me he wanted to text my friend as soon as he got okay, but he has no credits, thus using an Internet for mobile application. How should I get this guy to see that my best friend is the one for him?**

**-VongolaXII**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 736_

_Date: 31/03/13_

_1:34 PM_

_._

…_VongolaXII?_

**VOI! **SINCE WHEN DID THAT BRAT HAVE A GRANDCHILD? AND WHY THE FUCK WEREN'T WE TOLD ABOUT IT? SHITTY LITTLE BRAT, I'LL FUCKING MURDER HIM!

**[Connection Disabled]**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 737_

_Date: 31/03/13_

_1:43 PM_

_._

Haha, Squalo sounds like a jealous wife!

And about your problem, let me figure this out. It's sort of, uh, confusing to me. So let's see, _XxDiamondRinxx_ likes a guy but that guy likes _VongolaXII_, who also happens to like that guy as well. So. Two girls like one guy. Uh. Wouldn't that be a problem?

I mean, I'm just saying here 'cause it seems like _VongolaXII_ likes that guy too and is just suppressing her feelings for him, which isn't very good for you, might I add. People tend to explode in rage or depression when they suppress their feelings, aha.

So, in my professional opinion, you girls talk it out, ditch the guy, and go cake shopping. Cakes make everyone feel better~!

And dear god, we _suck_ at giving advice on romance. You people should know that by now. I mean seriously, I don't think any of us has ever been in a proper, stable relationship. This is just a note to future advice seekers who need help in romance. Just saying. Oh. And forget about Bel and Fran's answers. Those two aren't of any help.

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 738_

_Date: 31/03/13_

_1:48 PM_

_._

Hai hai! Yurie here! Nice to make your acquaintance Stranger-chan!

To XxDiamondRinxx. Why, why, why, why?! Why are you doing this to yourself?! ASDFGHJKL! My advice to you is simple, TAKE A LEAP OF FATE! Muster up the courage to tell him how you feel! If things don't work out then forget about him and move on with your life, he had his chance. Think about it, is it really worth the tears and heartache holding on to someone who doesn't see you? IS IT?! We both know the answer to that is no.

To VongolaXII

EHHHHHH?! What? Why? Wahh? YOUR QUESTION RAISES SO MANY QUESTIONS A

Firstly: Are you 100% sure that you aren't interested? Because if you are things could get a little messy later on, like one of Umi-po's conversation with Bel-pyon.

Secondly: Does he still has feelings for you?! If yes then maybe this isn't the best time to be setting him up with your friend.

Thirdly: Is your friend even slightly interested in him? If not, you might be setting him up for further rejection in the future

Now that that's all cleared up, time to move on to operation a! Don't ask me why it's operation a cause it just is.

Step 1 - Hint to him how you think they'd make a good pair (don't force it upon him)  
Step 2 - Create opportunities for them to be together i.e. go on a group hangout, have lunch together or even go out to the movies etc..  
Step 3 - Don't always try to force them to be alone together because sometimes that just makes things awkward.  
Step 4 - If they wander off together alone, it's a good sign that they are interested so leave them be!  
Step 5 - Finally, there comes a time when your job is done and you should leave the rest up to fate

Any who, I'm off! Umi-po and I are going shopping for some neon pink nail polish to use on Squ-pi while he sleeps hur hur hur Ciao for now!

**- Yurie**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 739_

_Date: 31/03/13_

_1:52 PM_

_._

Hm. **XxDiamondRinxx** and **VongolaXII**. Shishi.

So, I assume that Diamond Rin likes diamonds and the name Rin, if it isn't your own name, and the other is related, if not the child, of that Sawada brat. For your sake, little miss **VongolaXII**, you better not be the child of that brat or else our boss will throw a fit and shoot everything.

**Ushishishi**, and I say you stab the miserable peasant and move on~! Since he's the root of both of your problems, it's always best to just get _rid_ of the problem, correct? And then you two could just come over to the prince's room at the Varia mansion and I'll show you a good time~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 740_

_Date: 31/03/13_

_1:56 PM_

_._

Get rid of him and find separate men to like. Don't forget to send in my payment before the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 741_

_Date: 31/03/13_

_1:57 PM_

_._

Ma, how come no girls ever fight over _me_? Don't I deserve some fangirls and love? I'm quite sure I deserve some, even more so than the fallen prince. But enough about my troubles, let's solve your troubles, because that's what I'm apparently here to do.

My answer. Forget him. This is far more trouble than it's worth, honestly. But I'm here for both of you so that should be fine.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 742_

_Date: 31/03/13_

_1:59 PM_

_._

Well, VongolaXII, I don't think it would be a good idea to push someone into liking someone else if they have feelings for _you_. I believe it would be best if you, XxDiamondRinxx, forget your feelings for him and move on if he's causing so much hurt to you. Perhaps try talking this out with your friend VongolaXII? It would definitely help settle the situation.

Oh, and terribly sorry for the late reply, darlings. We've been awfully busy here, but feel free to write back to us if you need to~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**Thank you for the favs and follows, guys! Have I ever mentioned that I love you guys? No? Well, I love you :'D**

**As a majority of you should know by now, Umi belongs to me and the new character, **Yurie**, belong to **RandomOtakuness**! I hope you guys continue to find this series entertaining, and please, if you haven't yet, vote on the poll on my profile! Thank you! ; u ;****  
**


	44. Question 9

**I have a guy I like and I don't think he'll ever like me. What should I do? Please help! **

**-Doy**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[**REPLIES**]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 743_

_Date: 09/04/13_

_1:02 PM_

_._

Say wahhh?

If you really think that's the case then forget him! Take a vacation, forget the world and indulge yourself in the things you love, like cake! EVERYONE LOVES CAKE! Life's too bloody short to be hung up on one person, if you keep worrying over this stuff your hair will turn white! Just like Squ-pi's hair, did you know it used to be black?!

True story.

Any ways what's meant to be will be~

**-Yurie**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 744_

_Date: 09/04/13_

_1:07 PM_

_._

Uh, well, this is way late so I doubt our advice is going to be of much help – then again, when has our advice _ever_ been helpful? – But I say to move on and buy some cake and watch the whole set of '_Pirates of the Caribbean'_ because that movie series is awesome. If you don't like that series, then, I don't know, watch '_Adventure Time'_ or a show/movie you love.

It'll make you feel better~!

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 745_

_Date: 09/04/13_

_1:15 PM_

_._

Kill him and keep his corpse in your closet. He'll definitely love you then. **Ushishishi**~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 746_

_Date: 09/04/13_

_1:28 PM_

_._

Ah, love is so fickle. I don't understand why everyone would suffer for it. Oh well. Move on I suppose?

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 747_

_Date: 09/04/13_

_1:29 PM_

_._

Move on and hope you don't fall for another one of those ridiculous love tragedies. I expect payment by the end of the week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 748_

_Date: 09/04/13_

_1:30 PM_

_._

VOI! PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE AND MOVE ON! THIS SHIT IS A WASTE OF VALUABLE TIME!

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 749_

_Date: 09/04/13_

_1:35 PM_

_._

Oh darling, if you think there's no chance of him liking you, what's the point in liking him? You could keep trying and see if he will like you back but in my opinion, it's best just to move on. Ah, but these advice are very late so I don't think we'll be of much help.

To future advice seekers, please be aware that if you send us a question, there is a very high chance we'll give late replies that most likely won't be of any use to you. But we still appreciate your feedback and questions!

Some of them are very amusing to answer~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

[::[ ]::]

* * *

**This is late, my bad. My cousin was busy and couldn't answer on time and I was busy too. Urgh. But thank you guys for still bothering with this fanfic of mine ; v ;**

**And also, this fanfic is back to the Varia just answering questions. I should've noted that in Umi's announcement. I'm sorry. It's only during special events that other KHR characters are able to answer questions.**


	45. Varia's Possible Ending

**Final Comments**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Entry No. 750_

_Date: 27/05/13_

_12:00 PM_

_._

Ma, I'm quite sad to announce that we will be closing down this column.

Aside from the fact that Squ-chan and the rest are far too lazy to continuously answer everyday-normal questions, we have too much work coming in and so many problems to deal with, such as boss's seemingly endless appetite and request for steak.

So, to end this column, we will each leave one final post before officially closing down this column!

Thank you darlings for following this column for so long despite our awful updates~! Luss-nee here hopes you all had a fun time reading our updates and asking questions, because I know _I_ had fun answering them and Umi-chan had fun mocking the others~! Ma, perhaps we might start this column back up again in the future when we have more free time, but even then I don't know if Squ-chan and the others would be willing to do this again! My, my, we are quite the odd bunch~!

Until next time my lovelies~!

**-Lussuria**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 751_

_Date: 27/05/13_

_12:10 PM_

_._

**VOI!**

All right you little shits, this is my last post here before that dickhead Lussuria officially shuts down this fucking crap of a column.

Tch.

…

What the fuck am I supposed to type? Huh? This was a waste of my fucking time! Time that I could've spent training and kicking some underlings ass back to work after that fucking chaos of those little shit pet versions of us running around the mansion and destroying everything!

Not to mention, I was stuck working with these guys for _days_ because of this! Do you bastards know how fucking irritating it is to work with these shit-heads? **VOI**! That fucking Lussuria forces me to do this crap, that fucking prince does nothing but whine about shit that don't even matter, that frog shit pushes my buttons and that little fucking white-haired moron spouts random shit about my fucking gender and sexuality!

**VOI**! I WILL FUCKING KILL THOSE BASTARDS ONE DAY!

AND TO THOSE FUCKING READERS OF OURS WHO GAVE US A FREE VACATION, SEND ME ANOTHER ONE SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM THESE DICKHEADS! **VOOOOOIIII**!

**-Squalo**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 752_

_Date: 27/05/13_

_12:25 PM_

_._

Ah, I guess this is farewell, huh?

Not really much of a shame. After all, Bel-sempai gives awful advice and I'm surprised the police haven't caught on and tracked us down to arrest us. I mean, our network has been hacked twice – and really easily too – for some so-called 'special events' held by that weirdo Miss Curious Bird. She really has no life, does she? Maa, she's a waste of space.

Oh. Lussuria-sempai has just informed me that I should be typing down some sort of farewell to you readers.

Something nice, so he says. Hm. It's a shame that I actually don't have anything nice to say to you readers. I suppose a thank you is in order first? Thank you for wasting your time on reading our column and bringing us rabid fans. We very much appreciate the creepy and weird questions you people send in. Really. And thank you for wasting our time with your questions.

I believe that should be a good enough final post. It's rather well typed, don't you guys think?

…

Ah, you people really don't have anything better to do with your lives other than wait for our posts, do you?

Well, bye. Until the next time you people stalk us.

**-Fran**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 753_

_Date: 27/05/13_

_12:35 PM_

_._

Squalo...

YOU SUCK, SHARK HIPPIE. YOU ARE _THE_ WORST ADVICE GIVER _EVER_. MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GIVING OUT THOSE KINDS OF ADVICE? TURN OUR READERS INTO YOUR OWN PERSONAL ARMY OF SHARK SOLDIERS TO FIGHT THE PEOPLE THAT PISS YOU OFF? HUH? NO. HELL NO. JUST _HELL_ **NO**.

BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO TURN THEM INTO _**MY**_ OWN ARMY OF PRANKING MUNCHKINS AND GOD HELP ME, I AM _NOT_ LETTING YOU RUIN THAT FOR ME. GO GET MARRIED AND HAVE SHARK BABIES AND QUIT RUINING MY FUN!

And lastly, to my dear friend/enemy/pain in the ass/douchebag/delusional Bel, the prince of the group and only royalty in the Varia who has psychotic tendencies and a lack for human decency and morals.

**You're an asshole.**

That is all.

Yep. I'm quite happy with that as my final post~! And to our lovely readers, why the hell you people even put up with us is a mystery in itself, but I love you guys, I really do! If I could, I would just shove you all onto a plane and fly you down to the Varia mansion to live with us so that every day could be a huge party!

But at last, I can't, 'cause I've been banned from booking airplane tickets.

Something about causing a huge uproar in an airplane terminal and having spent too much of the Varia's money on booking seats…Oh well!

Anyway! See you guys whenever and I hope you all enjoyed our time together!

**-Umi**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 754_

_Date: 27/05/13_

_12:40 PM_

_._

**Ushishishi**, so this is the prince's final post for this pathetic excuse of a column, huh?

I will say that you peasants have proved to be entertaining to the prince for a while with your questions. Really though, you should be honored that I even bothered to answer your mundane questions. Perhaps the next time that gay Lussuria starts this column up again - and he shouldn't because the prince can only be so cooperative for so long - you peasants should come up with better and more interesting questions instead of wasting our time with stupid ones~!

And what was that, commoner?

You're calling the prince an asshole? You should watch that tongue of yours, or else you might just wake up in the morning without it, along with some vital organs of yours like for example, your heart and lungs~!

…

Tch. Apparently, I'm supposed to leave some tearful, mushy crap in my final post about you peasants.

Haa, I suppose you were all a sufficient enough pastime for the prince when things got boring here in the mansion, but that's about as far as my praise goes for you peasants. Other than that, you people don't have any other worth to me. **Ushishishi**~!

Now, it's time for the great prince to go murder that moronic commoner~!

**-The Prince**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 755_

_Date: 27/05/13_

_12:50 PM_

_._

Mu, despite the fact that this column had wasted my valuable time, I did make some sufficient amount of profit from you people, so I suppose I should leave one final post before Lussuria shuts this column down.

If I had known the amount of questions we would receive, I would have charged you all a far bigger price for our answers. After all, we are Varia and instead of doing important tasks, we spent it answering questions.

I suppose if we were to open this column up again, I would charge you people again but with a higher fee so as to receive a better outcome than what I currently have. Mu, hopefully though, we _won't_ be doing this again.

**-Mammon**

* * *

[::[ ]::]

* * *

_Entry No. 756_

_Date: 27/05/13_

_1:00 PM_

_._

Le sob. You're so mean Fran! I mean, I _don't_ have a life, but you shouldn't bring it up so casually like that! Especially on this column! And what do you mean I'm a waste of space? My god, how does the Varia put up with you! Urgh. I…I'm just going to go cry in this corner of self-pity and loathing for now. Le sob. Again.

Seriously though, I just haven't had the time or inspiration to keep managing this column. Every time I think I can keep this column going, I end up not being able to. There have just been so many personal problems going on for me that I just don't have the energy to continue with this. I'm terribly sorry for those who still bother with this column or any of my other stories. I'm either not going to update for a long while - as I'm so spectacularly doing already - or I'll have one of those sporadic moments of inspiration and update anyway. Who knows?

...My god, I really am horrible at updates and stories. aksdjnasnakdjasdlanjd

But really, thank you guys for the support, favs, follows, reviews, **_everything_**. I wouldn't have even gotten past the second chapter of this story if it weren't for you guys. You're all amazing and awesome and fantastic and great and spectacular and just all the wonderfully positive words in the English language!

I'll still be on from time to time but not as often as before. Ya know, problems and school and stuff as I've already mentioned, aha.

Well, that's the end of…well, _this_. Thank you lovely readers again for the great times I've had on this fanfic and I hope I can come back feeling more positive and with lots more motivation and inspiration!

Until next time everyone! :D

**-Miss Curious Bird**


End file.
